Naruto a new begining
by Kainstormofwirlpools
Summary: Naruto escapes his worlds destruction and lands on earth affecting future events.
1. Arival along with revival (revised)

This is my first story that I will attempt to update weekly.

Edit-I'm revising this chapter as a poll that will determine Naruto's paring to one or two to find out who they are…well you're going to have to read it. Dick move but it will motivate you…I hope.

In the vast void of space a lightly saiyan attack space pod rocketed through the sky its destination unknown as it entered the space that we humans claim to be our solar system. The pod rocketed through space passing the use-to-be planet Pluto than Uranus to Saturn and past mars. The pod curved changing trajectory towards earth at an alarming rate. The pod hit the atmosphere as it was nothing and descended to the ground where many people looked to the sky to see a falling super-heated object fall breaking through the sky. The falling object crashed heavily into the mountains leaving a large crater where. Multiple trees laid burned and up rooted from their original spot.

The door to pod opened slowly revealing a figure inside. The figure illuminated in shadow rose to his feet coming from his tail bone was a 4"1 long monkey tail that twitched at the slightest movement of wind. The figure looked to the night sky his happy blue eyes scanning the sky above him seeing the many constellations.

His smile widened. "I hope Kakkorot has room for me we are family in a sense after all we both should have tails." And with that nonchalant outspoken thought he placed his tail around his waist subconsciously and began to sprint down the mountain and take off to the sky his aura orange red-yellow.

Naruto flew through the sky in his head having an inner conflict with his partner.

"And I told you I'm fine!" Naruto shouted at Kurama his head to the side.

Kurama shook his head. "**No you're not I know it wasn't easy to lose her! Trust me she was the only other human beside you and your father that I respected in her case let my guard down around, and remember Naruto I have been with you since so I would know when your fine and you certainly are not fine!**" Kurama shouted frustration and concern in his voice.

Naruto stared at the ground. "Kurama if what the pod said was true than we can bring her back and this time we won't be in a world of constant war I don't want to be thinking about it if we fail." His gave never meet the fox. "I want no regrets so I can't spend my time thinking when I can be doing."

Kurama laid on his paws his eyes softening to his favored host. "Kit I hope for your sake that she can be brought back from the otherworld and that we can bring the unborn son with her."

There were tears now going down Naruto's eyes his eyes shut. "I will bring them both and then we can be a family and I will protect them no matter what." He opened his eyes a happy determined smile on his face.

Kurama nodded and used his tail to coil around Naruto and bring the saiyan to his head were Naruto he sat upon his muzzle and meditated.

Naruto regained complete focus on the world around him and speed through the air his resolve hardened.

Goku was currently going through exercises in the back yard of his small home. His laundry hanging from the clothing lines. His body tensed as he felt a high power coming from the west. 'What incredible light power it's almost as high as mine but how could that be it certainly isn't Piccolo.' He looked behind him to see his house where his pregnant wife laid sleeping. 'It doesn't matter I have to confront him away from Chi-Chi.' He powered up and flew to the bright energy.

Chi-Chi awoke from her bed at the sound of energy fluctuating. With groggy eyes she looked out the window to see her husband fly in the night sky. "Goku?" She mumbled.

Naruto soared through the air scanning the area around him for ki levels higher or slightly lower than his. 'Wow Kurama the people on this planet are a lot weaker than one's home I wonder how Kakkorot got so strong here?'

Kurama voice could be heard in his head. "_**This is the normal populace of the planet, it's likely that that the ones considered strong are on a league of their own especially this Kakkorot.**_"

Naruto nodded and increased his speed. 'Yah you're probably right but now's not the time to think about that were almost there I can feel it.'

Naruto speed through the air making sure to stay high enough to not be seen. He looked to the distance to see a figure flying towards him. The man wore an orange gi with a blue shirt underneath. He also had odd spiky hair that he could not make out. Naruto stopped seeing his power was roughly around his own.

Naruto called out to the man. "Hey!" He waved disarmingly.

Goku stopped to look at the source of the high energy and waved seeing he was friendly. "Hey…who are you?"

Naruto gave him a large grin showing his white teeth. "I'm Naruto would you by any chance be Kakkorot?"

Goku gave a confused expression. "No sorry my name is Son Goku."

Naruto frowned and put his hand on his chin in thought. 'Kurama he may not be Kakkorot but he's strongest person I can feel you think he'll know about the dragon balls are?'

Kurama through Naruto's eyes stared at Goku. "It's worth a try remember our time window is closing I you're other comrades are already out of reach."

Naruto nodded and looked to Goku the conversation only taking a second in reality. "I know this is strange but do you know about the Dragon balls by any chance?"

Goku became slightly tense. "Yah why."

Naruto breathed and bowed to his knees even if they were in the air he placed his head on his hands. "Please I beg you Goku tell me where the dragon balls are I need them desperately." Kurama stared at the Naruto in front of him that represented the one outside the mind he closed his eyes and looked away.

Goku looked his eyes only showing slight surprise. "Okay umm I'll help you but why do you need them."

Naruto with his head still down. "To bring back my wife I really need to bring her back she the only thing besides my partner that I have left!"

Goku floated there his face blank but then it moved to a large smile. He floated to Naruto he rested his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Come on lets go to my house you can start there."

Naruto gave Goku a shocked gaze until it turned to a happy smile that he hadn't used since the night before his world ended. "Thank you."

Goku gave his normal smile. "No problem."

The two powered slightly and took off to the Son home a Goku giving a blue streak and Naruto leaving a sky blue one different from his previous orange red/yellow.

Naruto smiled happily as the two aliens soared through the sky. 'Kurama just a little longer and my wife and son will be here.'

Kurama smirked and tsked. "_**Heh a son of Naruto Uzumaki would be a fascinating child indeed. What will you name him Naruto?**_"

Naruto closed his eyes in thought. 'I don't know her and I hadn't thought of a name just yet but I know it will be special.' His smile never leaving.

Kurama looked to the mental Naruto sitting on his head his ten tails waving lazily. "**At least don't name you son like the way you were, heh.**"

Naruto pouted. "Its maelstrom damn it." He mumbled.

Kurama smirked it seemed Naruto was turning back to his normal self.

Naruto with his head still held high looked forward to see Goku beginning to slow down, he frowned in worry. "What's wrong?"

Goku turned his head. "Oh Nothing it's just my homes over there." He pointed his head to the direction of his house.

Naruto looked to see a small round house with a chimney through it and to the side what appeared to be an added on wood section. He smiled, it was an out of the way home that had a nice gentle feel especially with the water fall that was a small distance from here and the river beside it.

The two landed in front of the home the light inside was on even when Goku left it was off.

Naruto looked at the window seeing the light. "Do you live with someone?"

Goku nodded. "Yep my wife Chi-Chi and some ones coming soon." He held a happy smile on his face.

Naruto smirked knowing what he meant. 'So that's why he helped me so quickly he has a wife and a child coming I hope his and mine become good friends.'

Kurama spoke disrupting his train of thought. "**Naruto focus on the task at hand first then worry about the little things later.**"

Naruto mentally nodded. As the two entered the son home. Only to doge a fist by the strands of his bangs. "Wow!?"

Chi-Chi still the fighter she was stood in a stance. "Who are you and where is Goku"

Goku rushed in front of his hormonal wife. "Wait Chi-Chi he's a friend!"

She rose a brow at the prone form of Naruto on the floor and offered a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

Naruto smiled and got up his mood cherry. "No problem Mrs. Son I'm sorry I didn't knock."

Chi-Chi nodded. "It's quite alright."

Goku decided to speak. "Naruto come on I'll show you the dragon balls I've collected."

Chi-Chi gained a confused look to her husband. "Why do you need the dragon balls?"

Naruto gave her a slight bow. "I'll tell you later Mrs. Son but not know." He turned and followed Goku.

Chi-Chi sighed and went to bed her body tired.

Goku opened a wooden box to reveal 3 orange balls. "I have the three star ball, the six star ball and the two star ball. I'm missing the one, four, five and seven star balls."

Naruto frowned. "Than I'm going to have to search for them." He was about to turn to leave but Goku grabbed his shoulder causing Naruto to look to him confused.

Goku offered a soft smile. "How about you rest here tonight and then you leave in the morning and by then I'll give you something to help you find them." He suggested.

Naruto looked down in thought. 'Kurama?'

The fox nodded. "**It would be smart. You need to rest after that trip here and if he could give you an item that would aid us than do it.**"

Naruto couldn't agree more. He turned to Goku and gave a large grin. "Heh heh I'll take your offer."

Goku grinned.

Next morning (7 hours later.)

Naruto groaned as he rose from the couch the sun's rays hitting his face. He smiled feeling the nature around him move in harmony in this area. When she came back he would have to ask Goku if it was okay to live with them granted he would have to build onto their home to make it suitable for two families. Naruto shook his head once again he was getting ahead of himself.

He walked outside the house to see Goku flying from the distance he waved. "Hey Goku where've you been.

Goku landed and walked to Naruto. "I was getting the radar for you." He brought up his hand to show the one and only dragon ball radar or dragon radar for short.

Naruto accepted the item ambit awkwardly. "Uhh radar for what?"

Goku with a smile. "For the dragon balls my friend made it before I even meet her."

Naruto looked at the device with stars in his eyes stared at the radar. "Thanks Goku I'll be sure to thank him or her later." Without a moment delay Naruto dashed to the sky already following the first signal.

Goku pumped his fist. "Next time I'm going to ask him for a spare."

Naruto for the next week went across the world flying none stop in search of the dragon balls. Going from the dry desert, the cold glaciers of the ice lands, the forests far from the large cites and finally the rock lands. In that week Naruto found each of the remaining dragon balls and know he was on the way to the son home as fast as he could using Kurama excess chakra to full him.

Naruto with a determined frown began to slow he was beginning to lose energy. 'Not now, not now!" He thought shouting at the end.

Kurama seeing his host pushing himself to hard spoke. "_**Kit look over there! Go to that tower over there before you fall!**_"

Naruto looked to his left and saw what Kurama was talking about. Quickly Naruto while losing speed zoomed to the tower where a certain talking cat was watching.

Naruto just in time entered the top of the tower before flight was taken from him. He rolled on the ground spinning to a stop at the center of the room. Naruto grinned looking at the ceiling. "Huh huh, I made it." He told himself.

"Yes you did now why you are at my tower." A voice called.

Naruto turned his head to see a white cat standing on its back legs and in its right hand was a wooden staff. Naruto blinked and looked back at the ceiling. "Hi neko." He wasn't fazed at all.

The cat walked to his side and placed a bean on the ground beside him. "Eat that bean and be on your way."

Naruto looked to the cat. "Aren't you wondering why I flew here?"

The cat kept walking. "I could care less just don't touch the tree on your way out."

Naruto rose to a sitting position his eyes groggy. He looked to the strange bean, he frowned. There was a high concentration of nature energy coming off from it. He picked it up and threw it into his mouth and chewed. His eyes widen, if Naruto was looking at himself he would see nature energy envelope him restoring all his energy and healing all the wounds he suffered upon the rough landing. His muscles bulged and he felt slightly stronger. 'Kurama what just happened?'

Kurama was in thought. "_**Probably due to your heritage the closer to death you are the stronger you become once healed.**_"

Naruto grinned and with his legs jumped to his feet. "This is pretty sweet if I could grow my one than I wouldn't have to worry about training too hard!" He grinned his mother's side showing. He looked around for another bean so he could grow more. He turned and noticed a small tree that sprouted light green bean. Naruto looked around seeing no one was there and hurriedly grabbed 5 beans than simultaneously jumped from the tower heading to the son house grinning.

Korran came back to the room to see the beans already growing gone he ran to the edge to see Naruto flying away a large closed eye grin on his face. "FU*K YOU THIEF!" All he heard back was madding laughter.

Naruto arrived at the Son house to see Chi-Chi hanging cloths to dry. Naruto landed and ran for the door. "Hello Chi-Chi!" he said as he went through the door.

Said women turned surprised. "Naruto?

Naruto entered the house to see Goku cleaning dishes very carefully.

Naruto jogged to the back room. "Goku I got them the rest."

Goku turned while putting the plate down, He ran after Naruto. "Then let's call Shen-long."

Naruto grabbed the wooden box and took it with him outside a happy Goku with him. Naruto placed the balls in a perfect circle and placed the one star ball in the center. He got up and looked to Goku. "Can you summon the dragon Goku?"

He nodded and walked forward, Chi-Chi was inside watching from the window. "ETERNAL DRAGON BY YOUR NAME I SUMMON YOU FORTH, SHEN-LONG!" Goku's voice echoed with the chant while the sky grew dark and the balls themselves pulsed in gold energy.

Around the world the Z fighter and Piccolo saw the skies darking all had the similar thought. 'Shen-long.'

With Naruto and Goku the dragon balls glowed a harsh light forcing them to cover their eyes. Naruto having less trouble watched what transpiring. A beam of light escaped the balls and ascended to the air where it began to move as if a snake in the air and spiraled finally stopping with the end pointing to them. The light faded to show the green dragon Shen-long.

Naruto stared in awe at the dragon while Goku chucked at his reaction. "Yah this sure is it now make your wish Naruto."

Naruto nodded and steeped forward. Shenron gave lowered to him. "State your wish you shall receive one."

Naruto frowned seeing a problem. "Shenron can I have a wish that requires two steeps?"

Shen-long was silent for a moment. "Yes if wishes are within the same plane than I shall accommodate."

Naruto smiled. "I wish for my wife Hinata Hyuuga to be brought from the dead in front of me with the unborn child within her."

Chi-Chi's and Goku's eyes widened.

Shen-long became silent.

Naruto frowned thinking something was wrong. He was about to ask when Shen-long interrupted him when its eyes glowed. "Your wish has been granted farewell." The balls flew into the air Naruto acting quickly used two chakra arms to catched the 1 and four star balls. Naruto looked in front of him to see a bright light causing him to drop the Dragon balls. When the light vanished Naruto's widened to see Hinata Hyuuga two month pregnant in front of him smiling softly to him.

She stepped forward opening her arms for him. "Naruto-Kun."

Naruto with tears in his eyes ran to her hugging her tightly. "Hinata-chan I missed you so much."

Hinata with a content smile rested her head on Naruto's chest. "I missed you two Naruto-koi thank you for bringing us back."

Naruto gave a cheesy smile tears still running down his face. "I always keep my promises no matter what right?" Naruto asked her. Hinata moved from his chest and looked into his eyes. She nodded and moved in kissing Naruto on the lips.

Goku was smiling happy for his new friend and Chi-Chi was balling using a box of tissues to wipe the tears falling. Naruto turned to Goku, Hinata still in his arms. "Thank you for allowing me to bring back the love of my life." He released Hinata and bowed his for head touching the ground. "Thank you."

Goku waved his arms. "Its fine just say anything you need."

Naruto rose and using his right hand to wipe the tears off his eyes. "Can we live here with the three of you well help around the house and ill even build a place for me and Hinata?"

Chi-Chi threw the door open. "Of course you can live with us the more the merrier!" She shouted balling.

Naruto grinned and Hinata bowed. "Th-hank you."

Naruto, Hinata, Goku and Chichi for the next four and a half years living in peace with the birth of Gohan and Haruto coming later that same year and thanks to that the amount of space was gone and Naruto with the aid of Goku enlarged the house giving it three more bed rooms, one more bathroom and a larger kitchen/ dining room. They even added a living room and it was all done by them meaning no money spent what so ever. Naruto also got to plant the beans in the back yard in a u pattern and with the aid of Kurama's yin chakra speed the tree's growth to adult hood know they had plenty of senzu beans for training. Hinata was even able to create a powders and scents with them for healing purposes and this was how they gained there income. The beans themselves were kept with them knowing what would happen if the world know the ultimate cure was a bean that grew on the back yard of a martial artist house. Naruto also trained and spared with each other often mostly to burn steam and train everything was peaceful until today.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Saiyan Saga begins

Chapter 2

Goku stood in front of a tall tree his fist cocked back as he prepared to bring the tall tree down. "Haa!" Goku punched the tree destroying the base and he watched as it fell into Naruto's arms.

Naruto hadn't changed that much over the years he was now 21 years old. He no longer wore his orange track suit and now wore an orange sleeveless vest that zipped to the bottom of the neck guard that reached the edge of his lips. He wore orange gi pants similar to Goku's and black boots. He denied having his hair cut the entire 4 years allowing it to reach his mid back but once it reached there for some reason it stopped. He trimmed the hair on the side and front of his face but left the back. His bangs reached his the end of his jaw similar to his father's. The many training sessions with Goku and his own personal training left Naruto with a well sculpted body his muscles where in no way buff but not scrawny either, his body was the perfect combination of speed and power. Naruto also has trained with Kurama. The training mostly consisted of chakra shape transformation and being able to convert his techniques to ki based and then only use chakra as a last resort, it had been partially successful. There was also an odd thing that happened when he reached the age of 20. His whisker marks that were usually thin lines on his face fattened and became more like the ones he got in tailed beast mode.

Naruto made sure the tree was firm in his grip. "Thanks for helping me with getting fire wood Goku."

Goku chuckled. "No problem although we should get home soon or were going to be late to Master Roshi's."

Naruto nodded a smile on his face. "Yah from all the stories you've told me they sound like a fun group and I'm sure Kurama would like a good soak in the ocean."

That was another thing Naruto with the aid of Hinata found a way to summon Kurama without harming the ether of them though Kurama stayed close to the son home not really able to move freely around the world and add to the fact his and Naruto's chakra were connected by the golden chakra Naruto would use when he merged both so for most of the time he would be lying next to the Son/Uzumaki home talking to the people residing there or in the seal in Naruto. At this moment he was at the Son/Uzumaki home.

Goku chuckled. "Yah there no one should be able to see him at Roshi's its pretty far from any inhabited Island."

Naruto smiled he loved his life no major battles training with his friends and spending time with his new family if anything disturbed this he would most likely tear it to shreds. He looked ahead of him to see the end of the forest that lead to their front yard.

The two of them entered the field to see Haruto setting on the snout of Kurama and Hinata sitting on Kurama's head.

Hinata's outfit in profile along with image of Haruto.

Haruto turned around to see his daddy and uncle. "Daddy!" He quickly slide down the fox's fur and ran to his father.

Naruto dropped the tree and bent down to catch his sun. Naruto caught him and rested him on his bicep grinning at him. "Hey how's my awesome son doing?"

Haruto with a serious face. "Awesome!"

Naruto grinned.

Hinata slid from Kurama's head and walked to Naruto and kissed his cheek. "I see the wire wood collecting is done for the month." She said with a slightly teasing smile.

Naruto used his unpreoccupied hand to scratch the back of his head slightly sheepish. "Sorry did we over do it again?"

Hinata shock his head. "No its fine just try to be quitter please we could hear the tree fall." Naruto Nodded understanding.

He turned to Kurama. "Where leaving soon do you want to wait here or come to the seal?"

Kurama raised his head. "I'll wait for you to summon me." He laid his head to rest.

Naruto shrugged and looked to his son who held a soft smile. "Haruto where's Gohan he was with you when we left right?"

Haruto pointed to Kurama. "He fell asleep after chasing a butterfly up there."

Goku who was listening chuckled. He walked to the fox and jumped on its back and true enough Gohan was soundly asleep the butterfly was resting on his nose. He walked to Gohan and bent down and gently shook him. "Gohan, Gohan wake up its me." Goku softly whispered to his son.

Gohan mumbled and rose to a sitting position causing the Butterfly to fly away. He turned to his father. "Oh hi daddy are we leaving yet."

Goku nodded and picked up his son. "Yah today we, Naruto, and Haruto are going to see my old friends and master."

Gohan gained a happy smile feeding of his father's happy demeanor.

The two jumped down to see Naruto trying to convince his wife into going.

Naruto leaned forward giving his best imitation to the puppy eye technique. "Please Hinata it will be a lot of fun, you know you wanna." He said childishly

Hinata was blushing and was trying to find a way out of this. "I would like t-to go Naruto-kun but I need help Chi-Chi-san with the house." She desperately tried to avoid his gave knowing if she was hit by those puppy eyes she would do anything for him.

Naruto frowned and pouted. "Fine but you owe me." He came in close and whispered into her ear. Hinata's face turned a beat red and if she was in her teens she would have fainted with blood spurting out through her nose. Naruto picked up a curious Haruto and turned chuckling knowing exactly the younger Hinata would do. He turned to Goku who with Gohan in his arm kissed Chi-Chi. "Goku I'll be right back wait for me." He gave Haruto to his embarrassed Mother and walked into the house and into his room where he picked up a small leather bag filled with beans at least 10 if he remembered. He quickly went back outside to see Goku place Haruto and Gohan on the golden cloud nimbus.

He quickly kissed Hinata and ran to Goku. "Are we ready?"

Goku nodded. "Yep let's get going." The two hovered slightly nimbus close behind and all three rocketed to Rosh's house.

Hinata looked to Kurama who still had its eyes closed. "Kurama why didn't you go with them?"

Kurama looked to his host's mate. "The water in that cage is filthy."

Hinata sweat dropped. Even she found that stupid.

Naruto flew next to Goku as they soared to the sky. He gave Goku a questioning glance. "Is there anything that I should know before we get there?"

Goku rubbed his chin. "No not really."

Naruto nodded. "Good."

He looked behind him to see Gohan and Haruto laughing while making faces in the water as they flew above it. Naruto smiled and crossed his arms and began to meditate while following Goku's ki signature.

After a while of flying Naruto sensed many above average power levels in the distance. He squinted his eyes to see a small island with an average house sized pink house on it. He looked to an excited Goku. "I guess this is it."

Goku nodded his smile getting larger. Naruto chuckled and slowed to pick up his son who looked at him strangely. "Were here." Haruto smiled.

Goku repeated Naruto's action and also picked up his son then dismissing nimbus.

The two slowed to a stop while landing on the beach. Naruto put his son down who immediately began to explore the small island. Naruto smiled at his son's enthusiasm. He looked ahead to see a bold man sitting on the porch looking into the window sill. He turned around hearing a noise to see the two adults and a kid. "Goku is that you? HEY EVERYBODY GOKU HERE!" He yelled in the house as he ran to Goku. The sound of rushing feet could be herd as Bulma, Roshi, and Yamcha rushed outside the house.

Bulma spoke in shock. "Goku is that really you?"

Goku nodded. "Yeah it's me."

Roshi steeped forward. "My, it seems to me you've grown well Goku how's the misses."

Goku with a smile. "Chi-Chi great,"

Krillin looked to Gohan who was shyly hugging his father's arm. "Eh Goku Who's the kid."

Bulma noticed to. "Yah you babysitting now or something for cash."

Goku answered with the same smile while patting his sons head. "He's my son."

Krillin eyes widen as Goku put Gohan to the ground. "Wow you have a son."

Roshi nodded. "So you named him after your grandfather Gohan fitting name."

Goku nodded. "Yah after he was born me Chi-Chi, Naruto and Hinata suggested names and when I said Gohan he really liked it."

Bulma not catching the other names bent down to Gohan's height. "Hey Gohan I bet you want to be a fighter like your dad when you grow up don't you?"

Goku shock his head. "Chi-Chi won't let me or Naruto to train Gohan."

Bulma as if not hearing the name looked to Gohan. "Then what do you want to be when you grow up?"

Gohan answered excitedly. "A veterinarian."

Bulma stared wide eyed. "Wow but not unexpected." She mumbled the last part. Truly many kids loved animals and thinking you want to be one in the future was normal she was just surprised he actually knew the word.

Roshi seeing the conversation end spoke. "Goku who is this Naruto and Hinata that you keep mentioning?" He asked as Gohan left the group to play with Haruto who was riding a turtle.

"I would be Naruto." Everyone but Goku jumped and turned to see a spiky haired young man. "Nice to meet you." He said smiling knowing he scared the sh*t out of them.

Bulma blushed seeing the tall gorgeous blond in front of him. "H-hello."

Naruto steeped back and bowed causing some of his hair to fall over his shoulder. "It's nice to meet you all its nice to see the friends of the man I'm indebted to." He rose giving a large smile to all of them.

Krillin looked to Goku clear confusion on his face. "What does he mean indebted to you?"

Naruto chose to answer that. "Goku with the aid of his dragon radar allowed me to find the dragon balls and wish for the life of my use to be dead wife Hinata. Without him I properly wouldn't have found them and have never seen her or our child. This happened roughly four years ago."

Roshi nodded. "Yes that explains it."

Krillin confused. "Explains what master?"

Roshi stood straight preparing to explain. "Remember 4 years ago the sky in the middle of the day became dark and the thunder clouds formed. I'm sure we all knew what that was. So it seems that Naruto here used the dragon balls at that time resulting in the condition in the sky that day." He looked to Naruto who nodded.

Naruto smiled an idea coming to mine. "Would you like to see my son?"

Bulma looked around him not seeing his son. "What son?"

Naruto smirked and called out. "Haruto come and say hi to our new friends."

The group turned to see Haruto get up from the sand and run to his father's side, on his face a happy yet shy smile. He gave a small bow. "Hello." He rose and showed his white lavender eyes.

Yamcha like the idiot he was spoke without thinking. "Sorry dude your kid's blind." Terrible mistake.

For one second Naruto unleased all his killer intent, for one second.

Yamcha paled all the color in his face drained. Naruto gave him an impassive glare. "My son isn't blind idiot he inherited them from his mom, my wife.

Bulma steeped in front of Naruto with her hands up to calm him. "Look well deal with him later for now why don't you tell us about the time you spent with Goku." She offered.

Naruto looked and patted his son's hair who giggled at the action. "Thanks for the offer but not now."

Naruto with his son walked to the edge of the beach and whispered in his ear. "Play with Gohan all right."

Haruto nodded. "Kay Daddy."

Naruto smiled. He took off his vest and jumped into the water swimming at three times the spread of the fastest Olympic swimmer.

Krillin rose a brow at Goku. "Why did he do that?"

Goku shrugged.

Bulma bored looked to the kids playing, she took notice to both their hats. On Gohan's was the four star ball while on Haruto's was the one star ball. "Hey Goku are those real Dragon balls?"

The rest of the group looked to see what Bulma was talking about.

Goku nodded. "Yah after we summoned the dragon Naruto caught two before they went across the world."

Bulma let out a nostalgic sigh. "I remember all those adventures we had to find those."

She felt a tug on her pants and looked down to see Haruto tugging her leg. "Can you tell me some?"

She bent to his height. "What about cutie?"

He smiled. "The Adventures!"

Bulma smiled and complied and sat on the sand and began to retell the Adventures of the past to Haruto and now Gohan.

Krillin and Goku walked to the edge of the beach.

Krillin picked a pebble tossing in the air as he spoke. "Man it sure has been a long time right Goku." He threw the pebble it skipping across the water.

Goku picked a pebble from the ground. "Yah time flies." He threw the pebble to the water but instead of hitting the water and kipping it kept going splitting the water as it flew above it eventually out of sight.

Roshi noticed this. 'It would seem even after settling down Goku is as strong as ever and if Naruto is anything to go by then those two have been training.'

Suddenly Goku tensed and franticly looked in all directions. Bulma saw this and asked. "What's the matter Goku?"

Goku turned his face in a deep frown. "Something bad coming our way I've never felt a power like this before, Bulma get the kids and put them inside." Goku yelled his voice having a slight growl to it. Bulma surprised did as told and brought them into the house.

Krillin was shivering. "Goku do you feel that."

He nodded. "Yah such a strong awful energy."

Yamcha was franticly looking all over the place. "Do you think its Piccolo?"

Roshi shook his head. "No this is darker and stronger than his."

Goku in his nervousness unrolled his tail from his pants. He looked in the air to see a figure coming closer. "Look there!"

The figure speed to the island a frown on his face.

Roshi frowned. 'I don't like this I smell death in the air.'

Raditz landed on the sand unknowing to the blond watching him underwater. He stared at Goku the device on his head beeping. He smirked wickedly. "Well I've finally found you, my you've grown Kakkorot."

Naruto's eyes widen.

Goku his face in a confusion. "Kak-ko-rot."

Raditz frowned. "Yes that is your name. Kakkorot why haven't completed your assignment to eradicate al life on this plant."

Goku stared at him hopelessly confused.

Krillin having enough. "Look I don't know who you are mister but you've obviously got the wrong guy." He walked to Raditz not noticing the man chuckle. Krillin in front of Goku waved his hand as if he was being pestered by a fly. "Shoo, shoo." He began to walk to Raditz again. "I think you've been dipping in the eggnog allow me to escort you of the island."

While he was talking Raditz scouter honed on him and Goku's and Naruto's eye narrowed.

Goku screamed in warning. "Krillin watch out." He was too late as the tail around Raditz waist uncoiled and stroked Krillin sending him into the Kami house next to the door causing Bulma to release Gohan and Haruto.

Goku looked back at his injured friend Krillin.

Naruto chose this time to jump out the water to Krillin's side his son immediately going to his side frightened. Naruto feed Krillin a bean but told him to stay down for now.

Raditz frowned seeing another weakling.

Goku now with Gohan griping his leg turned back to the attacker only to stare in shook at the tail. "What a tail!?" Raditz chuckled in amusement. Goku still in shock. "I don't believe it he's got a tail too."

Raditz with the same smirk. "Good I wonder how long it took you to recognize me."

Naruto frowned in thought. 'Kurama we were right Goku was Kakkorot but how come he doesn't know it and more importantly why did this guy mention eradicating all life on this planet' He thought to himself seeing Kurama was with Hinata and Chi-Chi.

Goku looked to Raditz. Trying to push Gohan away. "What I- I've never seen you before." Gohan refused to let go of his leg.

Raditz stared in shook. "You mean to tell me that you have no recollection of who I am."

Goku stood straight. "Look I have no idea who this Kakkorot person is, my names Goku."

Raditz steeped back in shook. "What happened to you? Kakkorot! Tell me have you ever suffer a major injury to your head as a child?"

Goku still attempting to push Gohan away spoke. "What?" Bulma came and picked up Gohan.

Raditz repeated. "I said did you suffer an injury to your head as a child. DID YOU HEAR ME!?" He yelled when Goku didn't respond.

Goku put his hand to his skull. "Yah I don't remember it very well but I hit my head when I was a baby." He explained.

Raditz calmed and growled. "You fool you forgot."

Goku having enough. "I forgot what tell me!" His tail twitching in anger.

"Goku." Raditz and Goku looked to Roshi. Naruto was sitting completely still behind him.

Roshi continued. "If what your grandfather said was true than I do believe there is some truth to what this man says." Naruto breathed slowly absorbing the natural ki around him as Roshi spoke. "When your Grandfather Gohan found you he claimed that he found you in a crater where a pod laid in the middle. He took you in and raised you as his own but you were a feisty one and misbehaved no matter how affectionate he was. One day while the two of You walked up the mountains you fell from the basket to the river below, Gohan thought the worse but when he found you were a happy child with a large mark on your forehead and from there on you were a kind sweet boy that never misbehaved."

Raditz frowned. "No wonder you lost your memory of me and our race."

Naruto rose from the ground, his son clutching his leg. "By race would you be talking about the saiyans?"

Everyone looked to him confused until his tailed moved in front of him it wrapped around his son's waist and forcing him to Bulma.

Raditz stared in shook. "You're a saiyan sent here impossible you seem younger than Kakkorot the possibility of you being sent here is zero to none!"

Naruto frowned. "And why would that be?"

Raditz growled. "Because planet Vegeta our home world was destroyed by an asteroid moments after Kakkorot was sent to this back water planet, the notion of you someone who seems a few years younger sent here is laughable."

Naruto with a frown on his face. "Good because I wasn't born on your planet." He paused to bring up his right and in a moment chakra swirled in his palm creating his signature technique he hadn't used in 5 years. "On the planet I was raised on the people learned how to mix their physical energy and their spiritual energy to create chakra. While it isn't as destructive as ki it is deadlier and more resistible but I guess you would know that since an alien out of fear or boredom destroyed my planet killing everyone but me when I found an old space pod be for it was destroyed." His eyes narrowed. He could still remember that purple headed freak that killed so many innocent people that day.

Raditz gave a sadistic smirk. "Well it serves your people right for being so weak." Naruto grit his teeth.

Goku had enough. "I may not know what a saiyan is but if you're anything to go by than I don't want anything to do with you!"

Raditz chuckled loving the mind games he was playing. "Kakkorot that's not something you say to your own kind especially your older brother."

Goku growled. "I have no Brother!"

Raditz actually flinched at that but then frowned. "Kakkorot you cannot deny it. You are a saiyan a proud warrior of our race and the son to one of the very generals of our planet. You are my brother and I will not allow you to slander our race. NOW COME WITH ME OR ILL DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU HOLD DEAR!" Raditz had enough of these games.

Naruto rested in the frog kumute witch just appeared to everyone else as him standing straight with his arms crossed. He sweated slightly this man was far stronger than any man he has faced. 'If we don't move soon someone is going to get hurt. We have to move."

Raditz turned to Naruto. "You there! Who are your parents?"

Naruto surprised and confused. "Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Why?"

Raditz didn't reply he only looked to both the saiyan half breeds that were the sons of Naruto and Goku. He smiled sadistically. "I see that you and my brother's son each have a tail."

Both of the parent saiyans eyes widen. "LEAVE GOHAN OUT OF THIS/DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SON!" The two saiyans shouted in fury.

Raditz smirked and faster than anyone could see went for Haruto. Naruto barley keeping up grabbed his arm and using his entire body through into the ocean leaving a heavily breathing Naruto but before he could celebrate Naruto was punched by Raditz so hard Naruto stood for a moment before the force of the blow blew him away into the water unconscious.

"Daddy!" Haruto yelled as he went to run for his father but Raditz grabbed him by the shirt.

Goku stood there his rage boiling and charged Raditz aiming a fist to his face. Raditz turned and with much force punched Goku in the stomach causing him to cough blood than kicked him into the sand. He walked to a freighted Gohan and picked him up as well. The others could only watch in despair knowing they wouldn't stand a chance.

Raditz walked to the edge of the island. "Kakkorot I'll give you a chance to redeem yourselves along with that other saiyan each of you by tomorrow will kill 100 humans each including the ones here and I will return your sons in one piece. Remember you have until tomorrow this time." He began to walk away until he felt a weak pressure on his leg. He turned to see a barely conscious Goku grip his ankle.

"P-please leave them out of this." Goku pleaded desperately.

Raditz frowned at the pathetic display and kicked Goku's arm away. "Please brother at least show some saiyan pride and unfortunately you've forced my hand." He flew away with the saiyan children desperately calling for their fathers. Goku and a barely conscious Naruto looked in despair as there pride and joy were taken.

"Haruto." Naruto wheezed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out two green beans and ate one. His eyes widen as his body pulsed and his muscles bulged his saiyan healing ability tacking affect. With no hesitation he got up and ran to Goku alarming the others as he placed the bean in his mouth. The affect that had on Naruto occurred to Goku who as soon he could rose to his feet.

Goku looked to Naruto in thanks. "Thank you Naruto."

Naruto nodded. "You're welcome but we have to catch up to him before he gets too far."

"Wait before you get your selves killed!" A voice yelled out.

Naruto and the rest looked to the sky to see none other than Piccolo himself.

Krillin backed away. "Wh-hat are you doing here." His fear rising.

Yamcha getting second line of the chapter tsk'd. "Thing just keep getting worse."

Naruto didn't have time for this. "Look green I don't know what you want but we don't have time."

Piccolo growled ignoring the insult for the matter of hand. "As much as it sickens me I'm asking for a temporary truce."

This surprised everybody but Naruto seeing he had no idea who he was. Goku steeped forward. "What brought on this change of heart?"

Piccolo narrowed his eyes. "Don't get the wrong idea I'm only doing this because there is no other choice I."

Naruto smiled, Sasuke coming to mind his words similar to this man's.

Goku glared with a small smirk on his face. "Yea I get it so this is temporary."

Piccolo nodded a smirk forming. "Yea if you can handle teaming with me than I can stomach cooperating with you."

Naruto walked forward a wide grin on his face. "If where done becoming friends let's get going."

Piccolo frowned. "I didn't agree to you but you seem strong enough."

Naruto nodded as Goku called nimbus.

Goku looked to Piccolo. "Piccolo think you can keep up with nimbus?"

The green man smirked. "Please it would be disgraceful to loss to your puff ball."

Naruto pulled out the dragon radar and pressed the switch earning a blink from Bulma. "We can follow them with the dragon balls on Haruto and Gohan lets go." He took a running start than launched himself into the air Goku and following close behind him.

Roshi looked as they disappeared into the distance. "My, this is truly an event."

Krillin looked confused. "What do you mean master besides Piccolo coming to our side?"

Roshi shock his head. "No that the world's strongest fighters joined together to fight one common foe start up the engines were following them!"

Naruto at the lead with the dragon radar soared through the air. "How do we approach him or are we going for a sneak attack?"

Piccolo disliked this plan. "That device on his head will detect our power the moment our ki enters its range. It would be suicide trying to try and sneak attack him."

Goku frowned. "What!? You're saying he already knows were on our way?"

"I'm saying it's most likely." Piccolo explained.

Naruto's frowned deepened. "I guess that leaves us with one choice and that's a full frontal assault." He declared as he speed up seeing no reason to hold back the two following him.

Raditz was annoyed as he pressed his scouter. "Darn thing is broken there is no way two children that small have the collective power of 1040." He stepped away from the crater only for his scouter to activate again. "What a power of 930!? Wait no its three signatures each with a power level of 310. Kakkorot and that other saiyan has a power level of 310 but that can't be right Kakkorot knows he can't defeat me and he doesn't possibly know where I am stupid thing is broken." He walked forward only to once again have his scouter activate telling him 3 powers were heading to him. He looked to the sky with shock in his face. 'Kakkorot! But that means!' He turned to where Haruto and Gohan where trapped in his pod banging on the window. 'No child much less two should have the power level of 720!'

Goku, Naruto and Piccolo flew past Raditz and landed/jumped to the ground than turned to face the evil saiyan.

Raditz calmed himself. "Well well well if it isn't little brother and you brought the green one and the other saiyan with you. I was wondering who those other insignificant blinks on my scouter was but in truth I didn't suspected it was you what a pleasant surprise. But I hadn't expected you till tomorrow little brother you're more resource full than I originally thought and more foolish as well." He greeted/Insulted.

Naruto stood ready. "You're the one who's going to pay."

Raditz chuckled. "Oh really and how are you and your pathetic power level going to accomplish this."

Goku steeped forward. "Were here to get our sons."

Gohan and Haruto were crying when they heard their father's voice they went to the window and cheered seeing their dads.

Radits frowned. "I was afraid you would say that Kakkorot honestly my patience with you is wearing thin. I've been very generous this far now I highly to you two to join us."

"I don't care what you recommend I said NO!" Goku denied as Gohan and Haruto tried to free themselves from their prison. Naruto with his enhanced hearing heard the banging and turned to the pod his eyes wide.

Before Raditz could comment Naruto dashed for the pod causing Raditz eyes to widen. Naruto reached for the pod and in that moment saw through the window his and Goku's son. But before he could reach them Raditz appeared and attempted to round house kick him but Naruto learning from the past went under the kick and punched a surprised Raditz in face on his scouter it read 920 Raditz was pushed back by the surprising strength of Naruto.

Goku jumped to Naruto. "Are they there?"

Naruto nodded looking to the window seeing their sons happy face witch made him want to smile but this was not the time. Naruto brought up his hand to the most common hand seal. "Kai." Black markings appeared on Naruto's wrists only to immediately dissolve earning a sigh from Naruto. "That's much better now I can move freely."

Goku followed his lead and removed his weighted clothing Piccolo seeing them do it removed his weighted cape and cap. "Now we fight at full strength."

Raditz who watched from the air stared surprised at the power level boost. 'How all they did was remove come clothing and there power level went up how is that possible.'

Naruto looked to the pod and summoned 2 sealess kagebunsin inwardly surprising Piccolo. "Protect the pod at all costs." The clones nodded as Naruto floated outside with Goku close behind. "Goku I'll take the lead you and Piccolo join in when I make an opening." Naruto began to spur his power and created another clone who immediately sat down in a sitting position. Naruto charged at the furious Raditz.

Raditz feeling no threat charged. "I DOSENT MATTER IF YOU'RE POWER LEVEL RISES IT WON'T DO YOU ANY GOOD!" He intercepted Naruto grabbing his arm and knee his stomach following with a ki enhanced punched that propelled Naruto into the air.

Naruto Grunted and rightened himself in the air only to block a downward sky kick that broke his guard and knocked his head down like lee had done to Garaa years ago. Goku seeing him in danger appeared behind Raditz and using both hands dropped Raditz to the ground or attempted to as he flipped in air in time float above the ground only to be grabbed by Piccolo's stretched arm and thrown to the air where piccolo fired a yellow ki wave from his mouth hitting Raditz in the air. The three looked to the smoke to see if that worked. Naruto eyes widened as he pushed Goku aside and was hit by a large purple wave of ki.

"Naruto/Daddy!" Goku and Haruto yelled as Naruto pushed back rapidly by the ki blast and was struggling redirect it.

'Shit!' He thought as he forced his feet to the ground creating a trench as he held back the ki blast. He finally slowed to a stop sweating until a feeling overcame him causing him to smirk as he griped the ki blast with one hand and as if it was a ball threw it like a pitcher putting everything in the throw.

Everyone looked as the ki blast went back at a surprised Raditz who jumped over the ki blast just in time. Goku seeing his chance charged the airborne Raditz and with a ball of ki in his hand palmed his stomach launching him to the ground. Naruto landed beside Piccolo red markings surrounding the outside of his eyes.

Piccolo tsk'd seeing the third clone missing. "So that other you was here to gather energy and then send it to you."

Naruto nodded. "Yah but its strains the body when I use the ki coming of the planet and not the chakra if I stay like this to long with rest my body is going to shut down." Naruto said Huffing already feeling the effects of using this experimental technique.

Piccolo nodded. "How long do you think it will you can distract him and keep him in one spot?"

Naruto with his eyes glued to Goku fighting Raditz. "With Goku's help for a few seconds why." Naruto asked.

Piccolo smirked. "I have a new technique I wanted to try out on Goku but it looks like I have to use it keep him still until then."

Naruto nodded and with the conversation over he ran as fast as he could to aid Goku.

Goku was thrown to the ground by a pissed Raditz. "Brother you are a pathetic stain on our race and I intend to erase it." He stepped on Goku chest earning a cry of pain from him. Before he could repeat this Naruto appeared and gripped Raditz hair and using his entire body threw Raditz into the air and charged after him his body beginng to tense. "YOU!" He kicked him higher into the air. "NEVER!" He appeared above him and rushed him hitting with multiple jabs and kicks. "HURT MY FRIENDS IN FRONT OF ME!" Naruto pulled his fist back and delivered a devastating haymaker that embedded Raditz into the ground. Naruto flew down in his hand a ki powered rasengan raving with power. "Take this!" Naruto thrusted his hand to Raditz abdomen. Raditz eyes widen as the instrument of his defeat neared his body.

Naruto eyes widen as his body lost feeling and the rasengan dissipated his body fell on the ground  
unable to move. 'My body won't listen to me I can't move!' Naruto said as he couldn't reach his pouch.

Raditz smirked as he walked to the prone Naruto his scouter reading his power level to be 200. He picked him up by his throat and squeezed. "I don't know what happened to your power but now you're weaker than you were before. Now suffer!" He began to repeatedly jab Naruto in the stomach right were the seal was located this meant he was striking the most vulnerable part of Naruto's body.

Naruto grunted in pain a he was hit over and over again. He could hear his son calling for Raditz to stop.

Goku now on his feet rushed to Raditz who simply elbowed him in the chest and brought his arm down on his neck forcing him to the ground al the while still clutching Naruto's neck.

Raditz looked in disgust. "Pitiful and you dare hold the saiyan name." He threw a beaten Naruto next to Goku and then proceeded to stomp on Goku causing him to wail in pain.

Gohan and Haruto watched in anger as Raditz beat on their defenseless fathers.

Piccolo growled as he had two fingers on his forehead. As much as he despised Goku he hated doing nothing. 'Just a little longer.'

Raditz laughed as he kicked Naruto down the crater in front of the pod the clones disappearing when Naruto's body gave out. "You know I truly believed that you be a threat but now look at you, your even worse than Kakkorot."

Naruto grunted beginning to feel his joints again but not well enough for movement.

Raditz stood right beside him his hand aimed at Naruto building ki in his hand. "DIE!"

Before Raditz could fire the ki blast the pod where Haruto and Gohan resided exploded in an outward explosion causing Raditz to misfire in to the air sparing Naruto's life. Raditz looked to see Haruto an enraged expression on his face as his body was surrounded by a golden aura. Gohan who was beside radiated a blue aura. Raditz eyes widen in fear as his scouter was reading both child's power level. "920, 951, 1007, 1280, 1320 and rising. How can two children hold so much power?!"

In unison Gohan and Haruto growled at Raditz and charged the surprised saiyan. "LEEAVE DADDY ALONE!/GET AWAY FROM DADDY!" Naruto and Goku looked in amazement as their sons head-butted with Raditz chest piece cracking the armor and delivering a lethal blow.

The boys exhausted fell on the ground as Raditz was on his knees spitting blood from his mouth he rose to his feet his body trebling in rage as he looked to the frightened children.

"HARUTO/GOHAN RUN!" The fathers yelled. But it was no use as Raditz knocked both children next to their respective father. Naruto with his barley able body pulled his bag of senzu beans and pulled out the remaining in their beans, two. Naruto tsk'd he must of used most before and hadn't replenished the bag. He feed one bean to his prone son and forced his mouth to chew the color in his eyes returned.

"Daddy."

Naruto smiled and shushed him as forced his body to stand and walk to Gohan and feed him the last bean. Goku struggled to his feet. "Thank you."

Naruto nodded and looked the furious and glanced to Piccolo who was smirking. "Goku we need to hold Raditz in one place long enough for Piccolo."

Goku smirked. "You know even though were fighting for our lives I'm having the time of my life."

An excited smirk also appeared on Naruto's face. "I know it's like my very being keeps wanting to push itself to the very being it's like the valley of the end all over again. So Goku let's give this as if it's our last battle." And with that end note the two charged. (Think of storm 3 game boss button impute sequences)

Naruto and Goku charged at the calm Raditz. Naruto jumped in the air and sent a down ward spin kick to Raditz who blocked it with his writs leaving him vulnerable to Goku who ran to his side and sent a flying roundhouse kick. Raditz hopped over the kick and gripping Naruto's ankle threw him at Goku. Naruto smirked as Goku grabbed his hand using his forward motion spin and threw Naruto at Raditz. Naruto spin in the air and landed a round house kick his leg impacting Raditz armored chest. Goku jumped over Naruto landed behind Raditz and grabbed his tail and all his might threw Raditz into the air and with aid from Naruto spring boarded into the air above the weak Raditz and put his hand to his side as Naruto did the same and the two unison chanted the words to the signature technique. "KAAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEE." Their voices echoed as Raditz charged ki into his hands. "HAAAAAAAAAA!" The two kindhearted saiyans eye's blanked as they through EVERYTHING into this attack. Raditz used both of his arms struggling to hold back both blats. Piccolo seeing Raditz perfectly still and fired his attack. "Special beam! CAANNOOON!" Yellow beam erupted from Piccolo's finger tips aimed right for Raditz who stared time going slow. 'How did this happen me defeated by two low class saiyans and a namikian father would laugh Kakkorot.' He thought as the beam went through his chest blasting him from between the two waves causing them two impact each other and explode in midair. Goku using all the energy and more from his body fell to the ground were Naruto laid his sage mode disappearing. He had used it to full his Kamehameha wave his body know shutting down on him but he had a large grin. He turned his grinning face to a barely hanging on Goku. "Well that a ride wasn't it."

Goku chuckled the light in his eye's fading. "Yeah at least Gohan and Haruto are alright."

Piccolo went over to face down Raditz who was smirking like he won. "You may have finished me but those two are finished." He chuckled.

Piccolo grinned. "Think again."

Raditz confused. "W-what?"

Piccolo smugly smirked. "On this planet we have the dragon balls that when brought together you can one wish. Their friends will wish for them to be brought back to this world."

Raditz frowned but then turned into twisted laughter. Piccolo frowned. "Thank you so much for that piece of information now ill share some with you. This entire battle and this battle was recorded and sent to 3 Saiyans much stronger than I. Once they find about my death they will arrive here in one year so no matter how much you train it won't make a difference. Your doomed." He laughed in madness at the situation he created.

Piccolo grunted in annoyance as he destroyed Raditz body the only thing left was his scouter and a piece of his armor plating.

Naruto looked to the sky as a yellow jet flew to the ground. Through the back everyone from the kami house ran outside only to look at the sorry condition of Naruto and Goku.

Haruto was at Naruto's side trying to help him up so was Gohan with Goku.

( watch?v=WNnxTxajv9Q)

"Goku!" Krillin cried as he went to Goku's side.

Goku with a weak smile on his face greeted his longest friend. "Oh hey Krillin."

Krillin with a desperate smile. "It's going to be alright Goku, just hang in there. Everything is going to be all right." He tried to reassure.

Goku shook his head. "Sorry buddy but not this time."

Naruto looked to Haruto and with his remaining strength patted his head. "Hey don't worry I'll be back be strong ok like me."

Haruto nodded tears in his eyes.

Bulma turned to see Piccolo walking to them. "Stay away!  
She yelled but was ignored as Piccolo walked to Goku.

Goku with his weak smile looked to Piccolo. "Piccolo I need a favor from you." Piccolo nodded listening to a dying warrior's last breath. "I need you to train Gohan while I'm gone."

Everyone looked to Goku in shock.

"Goku you can't be serious." Krillin said in disbelief.

Naruto looked to Piccolo. "Can you do this for Haruto too he needs to be strong for what's to come."

Krillin was becoming hysterical. "What's the matter with you two this is Piccolo?"

Goku struggled to hold on. "I trust him. Will you do it?"

Piccolo nodded and grabbed a crying Gohan with the addition of Haruto.

Naruto looked to the crying boys and gave them a smile. "Boys be good and train hard. Well…see…you…soon." And with that Naruto died with a smile on his face. Goku following him soon after.

"GOKU!"

The end of chapter 1. Please review and tell me what you thought.


	3. Peperation of what to come

I'm am Kain and welcome to the third chapter of A New Beginning. This chapter still isn't complete but I wanted to give you guys something.

Last week I was planning of what the story was heading and the way I can implement Naruto characters into the story without it seeming forced and fake. Remember I have most Naruto in my head, DBZ unfortunately is not and now that the story can go on longer with the possibility of a movie series or with the rumor of the 200 episodes so I have to keep that in mind I want the story to be flexible.

I want to say thank you for your reviews and taking time to read my stories.

Oh and I want to say that I love reviews but I very much dislike when you review and say something like "It was all good until I saw Hinata and what's up with Naruto's power clearly your still an amateur". Please don't leave reviews just to insult me and under a guest so I can't reply. Remember I don't mind constructive criticism but I will delete reviews that are just insults or telling how bad they think my story without any explanation.

The People worried about Hinata's involvement in the story don't worry she's not here because my love of here over powered my rational thought (rolls eyes). Hinata will play a part in the story and she will be around Piccolo in power throughout the series I'm telling this to you now is because there is many people who don't like when more than one person from another universe enters a crossover. I think this is because they are not implemented into the story well and just seem like they're there only because the author wanted them their instead the story itself placing the character there. And one other thing I trying to decide from Making trunks Naruto's son but I dislike Parings when Hinata is in the actual even if she is in the paring so if I do make Trunks Naruto's son should he be the son of Hinata and Hinata or Naruto and Bulma with Hinata as a second mother? Place your answers/thoughts/questions in the reviews.

Anyway let the story begin.

Ps The images I place in this stories are not in any way mine and belong to their artists.

Kurama eyes snapped opened as he rose his head and to the right. '**Naruto.**' Silencie. '**Naruto!**' Silencie. '**NARUTO!**' Silence. Kurama growled and forced himself back into the seal but nothing happens in fact he could no longer feel the connection between his and his jinchuriki. He growled. "**Hinata!**"

Hinata from inside the house put down the plates on the table and ran outside. "Yes Kurama-kun." Chi-Chi ran beside her worried.

Kurama laid his tails to the ground. "**Were leaving now I can no longer feel his chakra.**"

Hinata frowned and jumped to Kurama's head. Chi-Chi follow her and jumped behind to which Hinata looked to her confusion written on her face.

Chi-Chi held a worried expression. "If there's a problem Goku will sure to be there."

Hinata nodded and looked to Kurama. "Alright Kurama let's go."

Kurama stood on all fours his body the size of a small island. And with power dashed across the land heading for the location of Naruto remaining energy,

Piccolo turned to walk away Haruto and Gohan under his arms.

"Where do you think you're going?" He turned his head to see Krillin frown at him.

"I'm doing what they asked and preparing them for the Saiyans." Piccolo informed.

Krillin pointed to the black scared ground where Raditz body once was. "What do you mean saiyans you guys just beat that guy!?" Krillin asked confused. Bulma looked to where Krillin was pointing and saw the device that Raditz used and the remnants of his armor. She walked over to the remains as Piccolo turned to explain.

"The saiyan said that in one year three saiyans are coming to earth we have that time to train for the saiyans arrival and if what I saw was right these kids are coming with me. And if you have anything to say about it come and find me!" He powered up his ki surrounding him and then proceeded to soar in to the sky disappearing from sight moments after.

Krillin growled. "The nerve of that guy thinking he can boss us around." He kicked a pebble in irritation.

Bulma picked up the Scouter and placed it on her ear the way she saw Raditz did. "I wonder if this still works." She pressed the button on the ear piece only to see nothing happen, she slumped her shoulders. "Darn it doesn't work, I guess I'm going to have to fix it." She sighed in annoyance.

"B-Bulma!" Krillin's frightened voice called out.

Bulma picked up remaining piece of the armor Raditz wore. "What is it Krillin?"

"Are giant foxes common?" Came his increasingly frightened voice.

Bulma rose a brow in confusion and turned around. "What are you, WHAT THE!"

In the distance a mountain sized fox ran to their direction its ten tails assisting its speed. The fox jumped OVER a small mountain and landed in front of the human portion of the z warriors.

The fox looked down at the ground to the dead forms of Naruto and Goku. Kurama stared at the smiling form of the deceased Naruto. His red eyes pulsed red. He looked to the cautious z fighters his teeth flared as he growled the chakra building in his body. A women jumped down from his head and jumped down to Naruto's body. She landed without a sound and bent down to Naruto side. "Naruto-kun!"

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?" Krillin, Roshi and Yamcha shuddered when they heard the voice of the woman they feared the most.

Roshi Turned his experience telling him he couldn't run especially with the colossal fox growling down at them. "Chi-Chi what are you doing here?" he chuckled in fear as Chi-Chi.

Instead of Chi-Chi answering Kurama roared the shook wave that resulted from it blew multiple trees of the ground and uplifted many rocks but strangely Naruto's and Goku's body remained still. "**WHAT CAUSED THIS!?**" He roared in pure furry as Hinata cried softly over Naruto's body not used to death as well the z fighters who have seen death before and have been brought back themselves. Krillin was shaking as he sensed the Kurama's energy he couldn't feel the end as if it didn't end. (Kurama's power level cannot be sensed normally)

Roshi steeped forward feeling it wasn't dangerous but in rage. "What happed here was that someone like Goku and young Naruto here fought the two of them in battle and to win they had to push their bodies past their own boundaries destroying themselves in the process and they did this to protect their sons." He said grimly.

Hinata hearing the end rose from Naruto's side and run to the group. "Where's Haruto!?"

Chi-Chi was also looking around for her son. "And Gohan!"

Krillin began to sweat. "Umm they were kind of taken by Piccolo."

Hinata frowned…deeply. "What does he look like?"

Krillin confused. "Uhh green skin, antennas on his head and a white cap with shoulder pads why?"

Hinata didn't answer and turned to Kurama. "Kurama-kun could you please activated the jutsu now?" Kurama nodded knowing what she meant, he sat crossing his legs as he placed his hand-like paws in a tiger seal. Hinata sealessly activated her byakugan causing the veins around her eyes to bulge and her pupils became slightly more noticeable.

Over the years Hinata with the aid of Naruto has improved her abilities including the range of her Byakugan, it now capable of expanding to 72 kilometers the vision becoming blurry at the 70 kilo mark. She also trained with Naruto and Chi-Chi after much convincing of Naruto and she resumed her training. She used all her range to search every nook and cranny meter by meter at alarming speeds until she noticed a man flying from their direction with two boys under his arms. He seemed annoyed as Gohan her son was still. "I found them 59 meters south east from here, distance increasing."

Krillin turned from the fox confused. "How can you see them if there that far away?"

Hinata turned her head to him. "My eyes have the ability to see the objects very far away and see the flow of energy in the body allowing me to strike and disrupts the flow of energy preventing the person from using energy from that section of the body." Hinata explained as she brought her hands to the snake seal. Hinata had also developed a jutsu that only someone that could control chakra at a bijuu level could accomplish. This jutsu was similar to her twin lion fists in the fact that she used an animal as her basis and this jutsu was also useful as she had difficulty in getting used to ki as the spiritual energy in her body was much more potent in her body making it difficult to use a second energy that was physical based. Blue chakra began to bubble at the inner sides of her shoulder blades. The chakra stretched and molded to a pair of five foot long raven-like wings that in full length where a long ten foot across. The group looked in awe at the heavenly visage the wings gave Hinata as she turned and bowed. "I'm sorry but I have to go." She said politely than quickly turned and with a flap of her wings became air born and out of sight going after her son and god-son.

Roshi narrowed his eyes. 'That wasn't ki I felt it was different.'

"Umm guys where the fox is?" Yamcha asked as he looked to the clearing to see no fox and the bodies of Goku and Naruto missing.

Krillin seeing the bodies franticly looked around. "Forget that where's Naruto and Goku!?"

"**Their bodies were most likely taken to the Yama's checkout seeing people who died heroes leave this dimension with their bodies." **A deep smooth voice said. Krillin turned to see a naked man standing behind him. The man had spiky red hair that was long enough to reach his feet his roughly whiskered face holding red slited eyes. (Image in profile.)

Chi-Chi covered her eyes. "Kurama-san your clothes!"

Kurama looked to himself and sighed. He walked to Yamcha and ripped his shirt off and using his nails knitted himself a pair of orange harmaka leaving a half-naked and confused Yamcha to wonder what just happened. "**Sorry I forgot how clothing is important to humans.**" He rolled his eyes.

"W-Who are you?" Yamcha asked as he could feel al the power coming from the man it made that saiyan look like Hercule.

Kurama turned his head to Yamcha his disinterested expression not changing a bit. "**I'm that fox that you were wetting yourself at seeing.**" Yamcha grit but was ignored as Kurama turned to Roshi. "**We need to collect the dragon balls to revive the two.**" His voice calm.

Roshi nodded. "Yes but we first need to return to my home where we can discuss things in a better environment not including that the people that live around here may come to investigate."

Bulma who rejoined the group pumped her fist. "Alright than let's get into the jet and look for the dragon balls just like old times."

Krillin deadpanned. "Yah right your just trying to live in your youth."

Bulma face turned red and proceeded to yank Krillin by the shirt and throw him into the jet. This earned a sweatdroped from Kurama.

The group entered the jet and took off to Roshi's island.

Naruto and Goku looked around stunned at their surroundings. Kami the earth's guardian stood behind them as they entered the checkout station.

Naruto looked around seeing all the souls that were moving to the giant sized desk they and would eventually move to the left or the right. 'So this is the crossroads of the afterlife I wonder if mom and dad went to heaven they were good people but the life of a shinobi especially during the shinobi wars was one filled to much death I just hope their up there." He thought in hope while they walked to the man in charge of the checkout desk.

Kami walked forward to the curious Yama his nervousness clear as day. "Lord Yama sir I would humbly ask you for a favor."

Yama rose a brow at Kami. "What is it Kami?"

Kami bowed. "Please allow Goku and Naruto to train under king Kai."

Yama showed no reaction he just looked to the two orange wearing warriors. "Hmm Naruto Uzumaki and Goku Son wanting passage to King Kai let's see." He opened the book on his desk and searched under their names. "Ah Son Goku died to allow the defeat of Raditz and save the earth and Uzumaki Naruto died in the same situation as Goku. You both have done many actions that resulted in the safety of many lives and the restoration of many lives. I see no reason to not let you two see king Kai." He ended putting his book down.

Kami looked relieved. Goku seemed curious. "Um King Yama sir did you see someone named Raditz come along?"

Kami in fear waved his arms. "I'm sorry sir. Goku you must speak to King Yama with respect."

Naruto also wanted his question answered. "And do you know what happened to Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze?" Kami slapped him in the back of the head. His head moved but he didn't register the hit.

Yama once again looked to his book. "Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki oh yes the parents of the child of prophecy your mother Kushina was sent to heaven when she died after protecting you. Your father Minato was even though in death he was stuck here due the jutsu he use to seal the yin half of the kyuubi into himself but five years ago when that Orochimaru brook the seal and brought him back he could pass on to heaven with your mother but the both of them said they wanted to train so I sent them to the world of the kais." He explained. Naruto had a wide grin that made the ones he held as a child look like frowns he was unbelievably happy it almost matching when Haruto was born and he hugged him for the first time. Goku smiled happy for Naruto during the four years Naruto told him and Chi-Chi about his past. He was happy Naruto's parents were ok. Yama continued. "Oh and that brother of yours Goku he sure was an annoying fellow but I put him down in no time." He said pumping his arm.

A now calm Naruto and Goku looked to Yama in awe and spoke simultaneously their similar minds working in unison. "Wow that must mean you're really strong can you train us?"

Yama became bashful at their praise and rubbed the back of his head. Kami Stepped behind the two saiyans and as softly as he could whispered into their ears. "No actually King Kai is much stronger than King Yama."

Yama enraged slammed his hands on his desk. "Kami you little slug I heard that!"

Kami turned to King Yama his fear and nervousness returning. "I-I'm sorry king Yama I forgot how big your ears was I-I mean how good your ears are Ohh sorry." He said sheepishly at the end knowing he was caught.

Naruto looked on with a sweatdrop really wondering why this man was called Kami.

Yama huffed and leaned back into his chair crossing his arms. "Well I guess I can forgive you this time and I'll allow Goku and Naruto to attempt to reach King Kai I'll send for an escort."

Goku gave Yama a thankful wave. "Thanks King Yama." He and as he ran to the door was outside with Naruto behind him his face grinning in excitement at the prospect of someone training him to become stronger.

"Wait you two!" Yama called out making the two stop and look to him. "Listen you two, you must be extremely careful not to fall off snake way." Yama warned his face serious.

They both nodded with Goku turning back to Kami. "Yah I will and Thanks Kami I'll see you in well I guess a year." Goku far welled than turned to run outside. Naruto gave a salute wave a grin on his face as he turned to go after his brother figure.

Kami gravely watch them go. 'Let's hope this journey is worth it. The saiyans arriving are truly stronger than the last and even if Piccolo succeeds in training both your children I fear it will only delay the inevitable and then we all will be sentenced by King Yama.'

SLAM "KAMI YOU LITTLE SLUG GET OUT OF THE WAY ALREADY!" Yama yelled in furry as Kami held up the deceased who wanted judgment.

Kami turned to Yama a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry sir I'll be going." Kami chuckled nervously seeing the embarrassing situation he was in.

Hinata soared over the clouds her byakugan enhanced on the green man that had her son and god-son. Hinata seeing Piccolo land on the ground dived towards them.

Piccolo let go of the half saiyans dropping them to the ground. Haruto landed on his stomach Gohan on his butt. Haruto frowned not liking the mean man in front of him.

Piccolo stared at the children half breeds in front of him a deep frown on his face. "Get used to this because for the next 6 months you two are going to live in the wilderness with only each other for survival."

Gohan began to cry as Haruto stood in front of him. "You can't do that daddy said to train us you can't leave us here!" He yelled defiantly standing protectively in front Of Gohan.

Hinata's eyes widened upon hearing her son exclamation. She twirled in the air and spread her wings as she landed behind Piccolo causing him to turn in her direction in time to see her wings vanish. "Who are you!?"

Haruto and Gohan looked behind to see Hinata looking at them softly as she bent down slightly and opened her arms they immediately ran for her. "MOMMY/AUNTY! They both yelled as they ran for her only to be stopped by Piccolo who stared at an angered Hinata who rose to her feet.

Hinata with a frowned as she looked at Piccolo. "Why do you have my son and god-son?" She asked her byakugan eyes narrowing.

Piccolo tsk'd seeing the resemblance in Naruto's kid in her. "Don't give that look your husband and Goku asked me to prepare them for the battle with the saiyans."

Hinata frowned trying to find the reasoning in her husband's logic. 'Naruto wouldn't do something like this unless he had a reason but it doesn't matter, I'll allow this man to train our child but he's not doing that alone.' She looked to Piccolo her back length hair blowing as a gust of wind blew. "I'll allow this in one condition I will oversee the training and train along aside you." She stated.

Piccolo grunted seeing no other way than fight her and if he did that the kids wouldn't listen to him at all and he could not afford that. "Fine do as you please." He released the children who instantly flung themselves to Hinata. Hinata with a smile gladly accepted the hugs.

Naruto and Goku now sat in a car driven by one of the demons that help King Yama well actually only Goku was in the car Naruto was sitting cross legged on top of the car he said and quote "I will never steep into a metal death trap when I'm obviously faster". Naruto looked ahead to see a long path made of stone that resembled the form of a snake. "Hey is that snake way over there!" Naruto asked the demon.

The demon looked ahead with Goku looking in that direction. "Yes that's the start of Snake way." He said happily the reason I don't know.

The car stopped in front of snake way and Naruto hopped of the car and Goku and the demon left the car. Goku looked on to snake way. "WOW! I can't even see the end."

Naruto turned to the demon. "Say how long is snake way anyway."

The man smiled. (I'm serious his smile annoys me.) "About a million miles long." He said casually.

Naruto eyes widened as he turned to snake way the billion mile long serpent. Orochimaru would love this.

Goku hearing him looked in amazement. "A million miles that's far can't we get something to eat before we go?"

Naruto looked at him confused. "How can we get hungry if were dead I mean we eat to live and if were dead there no need for food right?" Naruto asked the demon.

"You should be fine." The demon tried to reassure.

Goku turned the demon. "Umm can you ask Baba to deliver a message to our friends?"

The demon pulled out a note pad and a pen. "Sure what's the message?"

"Tell them not to revive us with the dragon balls for one year and tell Baba that I owe her one?" Goku explained to the quickly writing demon.

"Dragon balls…revive…one year got it." The demon finished as he put the note book under his arm. He bowed and entered the his car and drove away but Naruto wasn't paying attention he was looking out to the yellow cloud ocean below he could feel some staring at him with deep hatred it made Naruto sweat. "This feeling its like-'

He was cut off my Goku patting his shoulder. "Are you alright?" Goku asked worried.

Naruto shock his head ridding himself of that man. "I'm all right. It's just that I felt something."

Goku noded but then gave his usual smile. "Let's go the faster we get there the stronger we get."

Naruto turned and grinned. "Heh can you keep up." In a blur he was running down snake way his speed incredible. Goku smirked as he took flight after Naruto then quickly passing him. Naruto smirked and took flight matching Goku's speed and racing down snake way to the end and for 4 months the two flew ran walked flew and jogged to King Kai all the while trying to win the race.

Hinata jumped over Piccolo dogging his left hook and dropped to the ground sweep kicking only for Piccolo to hop and spin kick at her. Hinata back bent to an unnatural angle dogging the kick and brought herself to her hands and used her feet to launch kick Piccolo's chest.

Piccolo grunted as he was pushed back in to the air. 'How is this women this strong she was barely able to touch me now were even. He smirked as he engaged Hinata in the next round of sparring.

Hinata engaged Piccolo throwing a palm thrust to his head for him to side step only for her to spin and using both her palms attacked his chest. Piccolo in the last moment jumped over her double palm thrust and brought down his elbow on her head. Hinata spit blood as she was knocked to the ground.

Piccolo not letting up fired multiple ki blasts at Hinata. Hinata with her byakugan activated saw the ki blasts and she pushed her off the round slightly and spins expelling chakra from every point in her body. "Rotation!" A blue orb of chakra surrounded her protecting her from the ki blast. She stopped revealing herself in the stance she used against her cousin many years ago. Hinata using chakra as support jumped into the air and began trading blows.

Gohan and Haruto were watching a small distance away with amazement in their eyes.

The human Z fighters were training on Kami's lookout training themselves to exhaustion for the fight to come.

HAAA!" Gohan yelled as he aimed a kick to Piccolo who easily dogged it and swiped his arm at Gohan causing him to fly back into the ground. Haruto jumped above Piccolo and aimed a downward kick to his head. Piccolo turned and knocked him away beside Gohan who was struggling to get up. "Get up I began your real training two months early and this is the results I get!" Piccolo yelled at the kids as Haruto struggled to his feet.

"Huff huff I'm not done yet." He said through rigid breath. Gohan Behind him following his example.

Hinata jumped down from the rock formation above. "Piccolo san that's enough they have to rest and go to sleep soon."

Piccolo frowned. "This isn't a pleasantry we only have 8 months left to get them ready for the saiyans."

Hinata nodded while she restored the kids, bathing them in green chakra healing their injuries and relieving them of the pain. "I know but the moon is full tonight.

Piccolo gave a perplexed expression. "What does the moon have to do with them falling asleep early?"

Hinata gave a grim expression. "Around the time of the full moon Naruto-koi becomes distant and all ways suggested going to bed early. I was worried about him and questioned him. He said that people like him and Goku can't look at the full moon. Haruto and Gohan are their sons and I won't risk their safety especially if Naruto afraid of it."

Piccolo turned his eyes to the sky seeing the moon rising even in the red sky. He turned and walked away. "Fine but as soon as the sun rises its back to training."

Hinata nodded with a smile as she gently picked up both Haruto and Gohan.

Kurama looked out to the sea as he stood tall on the Kami house his eyes glued to the ocean. 'Naruto is training and his and Goku's kits are being trained by Hinata and the one they call Piccolo. Hmm I seems that the Juubi will once again get involved in the world's fate let's just hope the saiyans here won't end like the ones that landed on Quabis.' He thought grimly. He sighed and looked to the beach to see Chi-Chi sparing against Tien, the two seemed evenly matched well you would think that but Kurama's slited eyes could see the exhaustion that began to appear on Tien's face while Chi-Chi was standing strong. He had to admit he believed Tien was a fool when he denied when Krillin's offer to join him and Yamcha to kami's lookout to train until he asked Chi-Chi to be his sparring partner. Kurama looked away to the sky the blue haired women coming to mind she was an odd one he could sense the feelings she gave off the times he mentioned his container around her. If the women wanted to mate with his container she would have an angry Hinata to go through but he doubted his container the kind fool he is won't let it happen. He closed his eyes and fell into one of his odd standing upright naps.

"Huff….Huff how long do you think until we get there?" Naruto huffed as he and Goku ran down snake way.  
Goku who was running beside him huffed out his answer. "I'm not sure close maybe." Goku huffed out as they ran turning at a sharp turn. Naruto and Goku saw in the distance a castle decorated in snake accessories.

Goku looked to the castle in confusion. "Do you think that's King Kai's place?"

Naruto frowned. "I don't think so I think we should keep going this place is giving me an uncomfortable familiar feeling." His frown deepened for some reason the chunin exams second stage when….the….snake...swallowed….him…whole. Swallowed him whole. His eyes widen as he grabbed Goku and Jumped into the air as the mansion turned into a snake and attempted to swallow the both of them. "Haa not this time!" Naruto yelled joyously floating in the air. Goku next to him. The snake coiled and chased after the two. Naruto ascended further into the air while Goku flew down the snake way while the snake chased after him.

Goku flew backwards his form being chased by the snake. He lowered himself and using snake way as a spring board to doge the snake attempt to devour him. Goku dropped down and drop kicked the snakes rising head. The snake head hit snakes was its impact doing nothing to the incredibly sturdy stone. Naruto landed behind him looking to the rising serpent. "Goku do you have enough energy for a kamehame wave?" Naruto asked as he pulled his hair to a pony tail the hair itself was beginning to obstruct his view.

Goku frowned in annoyance. "No I'm still exhausted I haven't eaten in months."

Naruto nodded as the two jumped into the air avoiding the snake.

Naruto looked at the snake in annoyance until he looked to Goku in confusion. "I know it doesn't matter but why is there a snake right beside snake way disguised as a mansion it seems like something someone would put in a story to delay its ending."

Goku looked to I'm strangely. "What are you talking about?"

Naruto sweatdroped. "Nothing." He ascended to the air out of the snakes reach Goku closely behind him. The snake coiled waiting for its prey to come closer.

Naruto looked down snake way seeing from his high altitude that they had a lot of more ground to cover. "Tsk If only I could use chakra than this wouldn't be a problem." Even though he had his body the body it didn't supply the life-force for the physical energy disabling him from using chakra. Naruto began to descend to snake way and sighed as the snake looked his eyes on him. "I hate snakes."

Kurama crossing his arms jumped over Chi-Chi's kick and back stepped out of her skyward kick it missing by a hair. "Faster your attacks are still sluggish." Kurama instructed back flipping dodging the ki blast from Tien. "Tien use more force, your too cautious I felt your presence 3 seconds before your attack." Kurama stated as he ducked under Chi-Chi's kick turned and palmed her stomach casing her to spit up and clutch her stomach in pain. "And your pain tolerance needs improvement.

Chi-Chi huffed. "How are you so strong?"

Kurama shook his head. "I'm not as strong as you believe my power is determined by the amount of chakra in my body witch is infinite I don't get stronger by training."

Tien relaxed. "What do you mean by the amount in your body?"

Kurama sighed. "Bijuu are a collection of chakra taken form I'm the form of all tailed beasts merged and in this current form condensed, the more chakra I release at once the stronger my power level could be considered and the more chakra I use the larger the amount of chakra I have." He explained.

Tien rose a brow. "But I thought you said it was infinite?"

Kurama turned his one open eye to him. "It's not the infinite that's used frequently. The chakra I use is the current chakra I have stored but I have an endless source of chakra. The more chakra I use the more I can hold empowering me."

Tien nodded while Chi-Chi wondered. "Is that the same case with Naruto?"

Kurama shook his head. "No." He chuckled a smirk coming on his face. "I Naruto had the same situation than even I couldn't stand even to him."

Tien frowned. "He has more of this chakra than you?"

Kurama nodded. "My hosts reserves thanks to his heritage and training has become large enough to match the original Juubi even though that one is slightly weaker than I." Tien nodded while Chi-Chi stretched. "The explanation is over now the two of you come at me."

The two nodded and charged him. Kurama crossed his arms a small smirk on his face.

"Wow Naruto I didn't know you cook this good." Goku said as they sat where the mansion was once placed the snake nowhere to be seen.

Naruto nodded as he got to his feet taking a final a final bite from the meat in his hand swallowing it whole. "Yah it's something Hinata convinced me in doing but I'm still nowhere as good as her." Naruto admitted stretching his back earning the sound of cracking bones. "Let's go I feel completely restored after that." He said as he made his way to snake way.

Goku kicked himself up to his feet and patted his stomach it being completely full. "Yah I feel completely restored I bet we could fly to king Kai's now."

Naruto chuckled. "How about we just run to king Kai flying takes too much energy." Goku nodded and then the two ran down snake way empowering their legs with ki greatly enhancing their speed.

Piccolo looked down to the sleeping children on the rock plateau the full moon could be seen behind them its lunar glow illuminating the night. Haruto rolled over his tail twitched and moved in the direction of the moon. Hinata was SITTING Beside Piccolo her eyes on her son and Gohan.  
Piccolo huffed as he turned around and began to walk away. "I'll be back when the sun rises."

Hinata nodded not responding. She regained focus on Haruto to see him slowly wake up groggily. He looked around as Hinata ran to his side. "Oka." He mumbled groggily.

Hinata slide to his side blocking his view of the moon. "What's the matter sochi." Hinata asked worriedly her son usually would never wake up at night even when a baby.

Haruto sat down looking to the ground his tail twitching radically. "What's wrong with Gohan?"

"Huh." Hinata said confused as she turned to see Gohan looking to the moon his body twitching as he stared blankly at moon. She hurriedly moved his side. "Gohan are you alright what's wrong." She asked franticly as Gohan's body pulsed and his muscles bulked ripping the cloths he wore. Hinata looked on in sadden horror as the two apes locked gazes with each other.

Haruto roared as he with his monstrous strength picked a rock formation and with a roar threw the rock at Gohan who roared and using both of his arms smashed the rock and punched Haruto who fell back on the ground destroying a multiple of trees in the proses.

Hinata looked on her eyes widened in horror. "NO STOP FIGHTNG!" She yelled as rose to her feet and with a desperate expression relieved her wings and soared to the apes that were her son and son-like figure fought in the likeness of titans.

Gohan jumped in the air attempting to crush Haruto under its massive weight only for Haruto to launch an orange-red ki wave from its mouth. The wave pushed Gohan back and propelled him to the ground. Gohan rolled on the ground hit the side of a mountain. Haruto was about to charge until Hinata appeared in front of his muzzles.

"STOP THIS HARUTO THIS ISN'T YOU COME BACK TO MY BABY BOY!" Hinata yelled desperately. Haruto growled as he looked to Hinata. The great ape's eyes narrowing at her. Hinata's heart thumped heavy in her heart afraid that her son did not recognize her, his mother. The ape began to breath slower as the look of rage began to dissipate from Haruto's ape form. Hinata smiled as she reached for his muzzle and slowly stroked it. "Yah it's me Hinata, your oka-san." The ape eyes began to lose its rage.

"RROOAAAARR!" The howl gained the attention of both Haruto and Hinata. Gohan had risen and was here for a vengeance. Gohan ran to Haruto mad rage in his eyes. Haruto's eyes filled with fury as he saw his opponent coming for him and the familiar women. He roared and ran to intercept the ape.

"NO STOP!" Hinata yelled only for her yells to fall on deaf ears as Haruto jumped and punched Gohan to the ground.

"You said it was the moon correct." Hinata turned to see Piccolo crossing his arms looking at the two apes. He looked to Hinata. "You did say it was the moon that caused this." He repeated.

Hinata looked to him confused for a moment until their previous conversation came to mind. She nodded. "Yes I believe this is what Naruto was afraid off."

Piccolo looked to the moon that gleamed in the night its light unhindered by all the clouds. "Then we have one solution." An orb of ki appeared in his hands. He trusted his hand to the sky. "DESTROY THE ROCK!" Piccolo yelled as he fired a yellow ki wave to the straight moon." The beam passed through the sky parting the clouds and breaking the atmosphere as it reached the moon. The wave was out of sight as the moon visibly cracked and exploded.

Hinata looked at him as if he was crazy. "That wasn't necessary there must have been others ways to stop their transformation than destroying the moon it will also give the planet a negative backlash due to the moons gravity disappearance." She scolded not wanting to mention the affects it will have on Naruto.

Piccolo grunted. "I wouldn't be worried about that but the two boys."

Hinata turned to the transformed boys to see them roaring as if in pain as slowly at first they began to shrink until they decreased at an alarming pace. The two boys fell to the ground asleep and naked.

Hinata landed on the ground softly by both of the kids as they sleep softly. She quickly bent to their sides and began to check their bodies with the mystical palm technique. Her hands was enveloped in a golden flame that gently spread over the boys. Piccolo landed beside her. Hinata sighed in relief as she rose to her feet. "There fine just exhausted." Piccolo paced to the boys and reached for their tails only for Hinata to grasp his wrist tightly. "What are you doing?" She questioned harshly.

Piccolo released his wrist from her hold. "Those tails do more harm than good. It would be better to get rid of it."

Hinata frowned. "No, removing their tails would not only weaken them but it's unnecessary. You destroyed the source of the problem."

Piccolo grunted as he glared at Hinata. "You infuriating with your constant questioning of every action I do."

"I do so because you treat them as if their only shoulders and not children." Hinata said strongly defending herself.

Piccolo steeped to the children and fired a green beam from both his fingers at the boys. The energy enveloped them and faded revealing the boys in a new set of clothing. By Gohan's side a sword and beside Haruto a similar sword. (Heh heh) "I don't coddle them. We don't have the pleasure of babying theme with the time remaining."

"But that doesn't mean that they have to train to exhaustion every day that won't help them if anything it will hinder their progress as their bodies are too young to handle extensive training."

Piccolo truly wanted this women to die and he might have done if not for the consequences for doing so were too severe. He grunted and turned away. "Fine let's see whose results are more effective for this month we'll train them both the way you want and see the results." Piccolo enveloped himself in ki as he flew to the air.

Hinata nodded as she picked up Haruto and Gohan.

Naruto and Goku soared in the air their reserves barely extinguished. Naruto neared snake way and landed and almost instantly began to run down snake way. "How long since that snake trouble." Naruto asked turning his head to Goku who was now fly beside him his arms to his sides.

Goku brought his hand to his chin in thought. "Uhh I think ten days."

Naruto blinked. His surprise clear. "Wow we didn't even rest that snake must had a lot of chakra."

Goku nodded. "Yea I never felt so full of energy."

Naruto nodded looked ahead to snake way. He couldn't see it in the far distance. "Goku can you see snake way I can't see it."

Goku ascended slightly and locked his sight on snake way only see only clouds in the far distance. "I can't see it do you think we're almost there?"

Naruto grinned. "Yea so just a little farther and we'll be there, dettebayo!" Naruto in his excitement slipped revealing his verbal tick.

The two revved up their speed heading to the end of snake way. The two after a few minutes finally reached the end of snake way. Naruto looked at the end tail. "Finally we made it!" Naruto huffed out falling on his butt. He wasn't exhausted he was just relieved.

Goku blinked in confusion and looked around his hand over his eyes. "But where's King Kai?"

Naruto jumped to his feet and looked around. He looked below snake way to see nothing but yellow clouds. He stretched his back as he look up only to see a spherical object in the distance. "Goku do you think that's his planet?"

Goku looked up and squinted his eyes. "It could be but it seems a little small doesn't it." He crouched his legs.

Naruto still looking up bent his legs in a preparation to jump. "Appearances aren't what they always seem." And off that the two jumped to the small planet.

Naruto eyes widen as half way there the sensation of falling came over him. "Goku what's going on?"

Goku was thrown off too as the gravity shift effecting the both of them. "I don't know!" Goku grunted as the "fell" to the ground.

Naruto grunted as he landed on all fours. He grunted as the resistance the gravity was placing on him was great. "Goku (grunt) the gravity here is a lot stronger here than earth you should take off your weighted equipment.

Goku pushed himself off the ground and sat on the ground. He pulled of his weighted shirt followed by his shoes. Naruto bit his finger and wiped the blood on his wrist. The black kanji from before appeared before dissipating into the air. Naruto was glad at least his seals responded to his blood as well as his chakra. Naruto unzipped his vest and threw it away leaving him in a bare chested form. While the vest wasn't that heavy it did slightly hinder his movement here.

Naruto rose to his feet with much effort he looked forward to see…a…monkey. "What?"

Goku looked ahead at the curious monkey. "Is that King Kai."

Naruto looked to him with a risen brow. "Goku If that was King Kai don't you think he would have said something by now." To prove his point the monkey oh and walk away from the two. "See what I mean."

Goku chuckled sheepishly he was now standing as well as he could.

"The gravity here is 10 times that of earth your bodies need to become adjusted to be able handle it."

The two saiyans turned their heads to the source of the voice. In their sight was a short light-blue skinned man with two antenna coming from his head. Naruto tilted his head. "Are you king Kai?"

The blue skinned man gave a peace sign and grin. "Hai."

Goku straightened himself as much as he could in the increased gravity. "Man it's so heavy I can barely move.

Naruto with his eyes on king Kai grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry for interrupting you but me and Goku-""Goku and I."

Naruto starred at him confused. "What?"

King Kai placed his arms behind his back. "It's Goku and I your grammar was off."

Naruto's eye twitched he forced ki in his legs and turned to Goku. "Goku you talk to him."

Goku nodded and steeped forward. "King Kai me and my friend have come to train under you."

King Kai rose a brow. "And why would I train the two of you and judging from your tails saiyans at that."

Naruto stepped forward. "Sensei we died to protect our family and friends of the treat of the saiyan that arrived on Earth two more saiyans are arriving to earth in a years' time please prepare us for the upcoming danger." Naruto hated swallowing his pride and forced himself to not be disrespectful knowing they couldn't afford it.

King Kai nodded. "It's a noble death ad a noble goal but you have to complete two challenges."

Naruto gained a determined visage prepared to face any challenge in order to gain the strength to protect his family. "What is it Ill head into anything you got for me."

Goku pumped his arms. "Yeah give us what you got." The saiyans tails twitched in excitement.

King Kai pointed to the monkey. "Catch bubbles."

The saiyans sweatdroped and starred at him in confusion. "What?" Naruto asked.

King Kai placed his arms behind his back. "If you can catch Bubbles and then complete my second challenge than Ill begin your training." Bubbles hit his chest in anticipation waiting for the first attempt.

Goku grinned in excitement as he bent his knees prepared to begin. "If it's that easy than it must be fun." Goku charged for Bubbles with a ready start. Bubbles turned and ran away from the excited Goku.

Naruto smirked at Goku's attempt a plan already coming to mine but his body wouldn't be able to do it in its heavy condition. He looked to King Ka to see him staring at him intently. The two stared at each other until Naruto's brow twitched. "Why?"

King Kai looked confused by the sudden question. "What do you mean why?"

Naruto dropped to the ground cross-legged. "Why can't I use Chakra?"

Kai nodded in understanding. "You while having a body don't have the required amount of physical power to mix with your spiritual energy."

Naruto crossed his arms and frowned. "Then why can we use Ki."

"Ki is the pure form of physical energy as reshi is the pure form of spiritual energy. It doesn't need an amount of potency to be used." King Kai answered not noticing his slip up.

Naruto nodded in understanding his eyes closed until they snapped open. "What's reshi?"

King Kai clapped his mouth shut and waved his hand. "Never mind you're not supposed to know about that."

Naruto tilted his head his eyes squinted. "K."

King Kai sweat dropped, He was really contemplating whenever Naruto was bipolar. 'Who goes from insightful to begging, questioning than naïve acceptance in the span of a minute?'

Naruto glared at King Kai irritation clear on his face. "I'm not bipolar!"

King Kai looked to him in shock. "How did you-"

Naruto waved him off. "Don't question the order."

Kai eyes began to twitch. "What order?!"

Naruto grinned impishly his eyes half lidded. "Exactly."

"Haa." Haruto yelled as he swinged his sword horizontally. Hinata duked under the sword and hopped over Gohan's attempt. Hinata spins in air and tapped each of their weapon wielding hand. Haruto hopped back and using his other hand threw a ki blast to his mother. Hinata as if water flowed around it and launched a drop kick to Haruto but was stopped by Gohan's block. Haruto taking Gohan's Block to his advantage steeped on his head and punched his mother in the face. Hinata reeled in pain but then dispersed in a cloud of smoke. Haruto and Gohan turned to rock formation behind them. "How was that oka?" Haruto asked.

Hinata landed from the formation and walked to her son and god-son, she offered a kind and proud smile. "Yes you managed to disperse my clone faster than before you're getting stronger." He kissed both on the forehead. Haruto beamed and Gohan smiled shyly.

"DOOGEE!" A beam of electricity appeared out of the sky and strikes Gohan Haruto managed to doge in time to avoid it. Hinata sighed at the repetitive sight and immediately worked on healing Gohan.

"As much as I hate to admit it your training is more effective than mine if only slightly." Piccolo said landing by an irritated Haruto.

"You're a jerk Mr. Piccolo!" Haruto yelled being disrespectful and respectful at the same time.

Piccolo huffed. "Please that was easy to doge at least you have common sense to DOGE!" He turned and Kick Haruto launching him to the nearby lake. "Never mind you don't."

Hinata eyes twitched dangerously but she forced down the unusual rage that began to bubble ever since she meet the socially deprived creature that was Piccolo. "Piccolo-san please don't inure theme outside of training." He walked to the dropped swords and picked each up.

Piccolo turned away from her only to doge a flying kick from Gohan and back steeping out of the way from Haruto stomp kick. "What are you doing?"

The two boys looked to each other and looked back to Piccolo with a Naruto like grin. "Training." At that the two charged at Piccolo.

Hinata giggled softly in her palm. Even on the other side Naruto still affected the people around him.

Kurama stood to the side as Krillin and the other human Z fighter stood in front of Kami Krillin begging in front of Kami.

"Come on Kami after Goku trained here he got wicked strong you have to train us!" Krillin pleaded.

Kami steeped back and awkwardly coughed in his hand. "I'm afraid that won't be possible."

"What how come." Yamcha asked.

"**It's because he didn't teach him anything.**" Kurama said as he leaned on the thin pillar to the entrance of the lookout tower.

Kami merely stared at him with a questioning glance. "And how would you know this?"

Kurama closed his eyes as he scratched the back of his right ear. "**Monkey boy informed my host sometime after Haruto was born.**"

Kami sweated slightly. "Did Goku tell you everything that transpired in his appearance to the lookout?"

Kurama sat to the ground his boredom clear. "**No when I asked about this place he would leave vague answers and leave in a hurry. My guess something here truly frightened him.**"

Popo who was smiling watering the plants listen to the conversation. His smile grew larger at the end of Kurama's theory.

Krillin was annoyed. "Hey don't ignore me like Yamcha!"

"Hey!"

Kami placed his palm to his chin in thought. He turned to Popo. "Mr. Popo can you come here a moment."

The dijin frowned and left his pot to walk to Kami. "Yes Kami."

Kami placed his unoccupied arm behind his back. "Take them to the chamber for their training am sure you know the one I speak of."

Popo smiled that unnerved everyone their well except Kurama who was looking on bored his ears dropped. "Well this will be fun." Kami turned to the lookout reentering it leaving the humans and demons (Popo might as well be). Popo turned to them all. "Now maggots Popo's about to teach you the pecking order; you, the dirt, the worms inside the dirt, Popo's stool, Kami and Popo…now any questions."

Krillin steeped forward (fool). "Yeah wh-AAHHH" Krillin screamed being backslapped by Popo off the lookout tower.

Popo smile widened. "Enjoy the climb back up bitch."

Kurama face morphed into a feral grin. This might not be so boring after all.

Boom, Boom, Boom. The sound of schook was rang thought the air as Naruto and Goku spared shirtless above King Kai's planet. Naruto pushed himself back and unleaded a torrent of ki enhanced wind at Goku who moved to the right and aimed a right hock to Naruto's face. Naruto back bended letting the fist go past him. He hastily spins in midair and round housed Goku in the back only for it to pass through him. Naruto seeing his mistake dropped releasing his ki in time to doge a kamehame wave from Goku. Before Naruto landed he expelled ki from his body keeping him airborne. Naruto smirked. "I see you're getting used to clone techniques Goku even if they're not as good as kage bunshin." He wiped the blood from the corner of his face.

Goku appeared his face in an equal smirk. "It's not that hard but it takes some time use, but hey no pain no gain."

Naruto smirked as his ki gained the same aura that he obtained in bijuu modo. "I'm glad now let's continued." Naruto steeled his face and charged. Goku embraced a serious visage and flew to intercept Naruto. The two meet in the middle their fist impacting each other's generating another shock wave.

King Kai watched at the two trade blows from his kitchen/dining room. "Those two are going to destroy my planet if they keep that up."

"Arrr that would be-""SHUT UP BOJACK!" King yelled while stomping his foot on the ground receiving a strange metallic sound.

Naruto threw a hay maker at a haymaker at Goku it impacting his face and launching him to the ground. Naruto brought his palm to the sky. Ki began to collect in his palm. The ki originated from the living things around them. Naruto grinned as he felt the white blue swirling orb of ki to his new attack. He frowned though when the energy he was collecting split in two and moved to Goku. In Goku's had was a flame like ki orb that shitted to the form of an orb. "Naruto eyes looked to Goku's spirit bomb. "Goku do you really think it's smart to use yours while I use mine."

Goku smirked as he brought up his palm in front of his face. His eyes locked to Naruto showing his answer.

Narita grinned as he brought his hand above head. "Alright than lets g-"STOP!" Naruto stopped his throw when King Kai ran out of his home.

"Are you two idiots using those techniques is completely out of the question!"

Naruto and Goku gave king Kai a sheepish chuckle as their techniques dissipated into the air.

Naruto floated to the ground as king Kai scolded the two. "Those techniques are two strong and costing to be used in that fashion the spirit bomb and Naruto's spirit orb ("Not an orb") use the energy from all living things around us. My planet is so small that it can barely handle the use of one spirit technique."

Naruto offered an apologetic look. While Goku nodded. "Sorry King Kai I quest we just got carried away."

Kai huffed and walked back to the house. "Come on its time to ear."

As if on cue both saiyans stomachs began to growl. Goku grinned and chuckled. "Man that's right I'm starving."

Naruto head dropped. "Damn our saiyan metabolism." Even when said that he was smirking as they entered the house.

The sound of food being eaten and quickly swallowed was heard as the two saiyans CONSUMED food as if it was the god of all creation in edible form. King Kai was struggling to handle all the food he was making just to satisfy their hunger. "Damit for the love Bills stop eating!"

The two ignored him as they resumed in swallowing their food whole.

"Ahh I'm stuffed I don't think I can eat another bite." Naruto said as he leaned back into the chair. Goku patted his stomachache completely agreeing with Goku.

Goku looked to King Kai who was on the ground panting. He blinked. Are you alright King Kai?"

"Huff huff fuck huff you huff."

Goku tilted his head in confusion.

Kurama was bored once again he was currently at the Brief's home sitting next to Bulma as she worked on what to be armor plating. "**Scientist what are you working on.**" Kurama asked his boredom reaching its peck.

Bulma continued typing on her computer that was analyzing the armor. "This armor that the saiyan left behind." She said simply.

Kurama rose a red brow his interest slightly peaked. "**Why it's only armor.**"

Bulma looked from her screen to the curious chakra construct. "The armor is amazing it can stand to most of the things I throw at it and its elasticity allows anybody to where it not to mention its very light." Bulma stated an excited smile appearing on her face.

Kurama nodded in understanding her intention in mind. "**You're attempting to figure out what materials are used to create the armor and then synthesis more for yourself and the other fighters am I right?**"

Bulma turned to him her face in a visage of shook and bewilderment. "Yeah how did you know?"

Kurama leaned in his chair. "**Your excitement of the armor is an obvious but also the concern you have over your friends is another possibility but the two can be put together so it wasn't hard to figure your reasoning.**" Kurama said in a huff at the end.

Bulma scolded but said nothing. 'Prick.'

Kurama got up from the chair and walked out of the room. "**If I'm a prick you're a bitch.**"

Bulma blinked.

Kurama walked out the brief's home to see people immediately stare at him. I guess it didn't help that he was shirtless and his ten tails were visible. Some were awed most were scared and few were scared and fewer had hearts in their eyes. Kurama halted his walk. "**It's considered rude to stare at someone you don't know.**" Their gaze immediately shifted not wanting to look at the demon like man. Kurama smirked.

"Naruto where did you get that ramen?" King Kai asked the slurping Naruto sitting on his roof.

Naruto slurped the last of the ramen and set the bowl on the roof. "Ramen button." He said simply.

King Kai looked to his with a sweat drop. "A what?"

Naruto looked to him as if he was stupid. "A ramen button you know the button that when you press makes miso ramen. And I think Goku is looking for the muffin button."

Blood spurted from King Kai nose. "I swear to Wise that tonight I'm going to get you both when you least expect it."

"Oh my"

"Damn it Gorge Tekai!"

Naruto looked in bewilderment but shrugged. He bit his finger and pressed the finger on his bicep. In a puff of smoke a bowl of ramen appeared in his hands. He grinned and began to slurp down the noodles.

Goku landed beside of King Kai. "Hey King Kai, Naruto did you find it?"

Naruto slid down to the ground his bowl disappeared. "Sorry Goku don't know where it is."

King Kai pinched the bridge of his nose. "We have no time for this the saiyans will arrive in a weak the final portion of your training begins now.

Naruto and Goku nodded and faced each other. Their auras sparked and raged as Naruto's turned blue as Goku turned red. The two yelled out their body techniques.

"Kai o ken/Sage Chōetsu!"

The two charged at on another with their enhanced bodies.

3 pods rocketed through space to reach their destination Earth.

"Vegeta what's are goal once we reach earth."

Vegeta opened his eyes to see the vastness or space. "That's right you don't use a scooter nor where you there when we overheard Raditz death to those earthlings. We're going to gather their dragon balls and make our wish and on the way deal with two treacherous saiyans." Vegeta explained smirking at the prospect of his wish being fulfilled.

"Hn If who I believe is one of the saiyans you will fail Vegeta."

Vegeta's smirk did not waver. "It doesn't matter if you think an old acquaintance of yours is he has no chance of defeating a saiyan elite."

"Your over confidence is annoying maybe that's the reason your father died like the weakling he was."

Vegeta's smirk disappeared to show a frown. "Know your place low class trash."

"Heh Vegeta don't assume that because I follow you mean I respect you or fear you it only means that you of use."

Vegeta smirked. "You sure have a big mouth Sasuke Uchiha."

End of chapter 3

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	4. Damn it Nappa! Enter the saiyans

Kurama slid on Bulma's synthesized Saiyan armor with a tug. The armor was simple similar to the older model Vegeta wore on Namek only this was stronger and held shoulder pads that hugged tightly to Kurama's Shoulders. "Mechanic I must say this armor isn't too bad." Kurama complemented.

Bulma gave a proud smirk. "Well it was created by me the genius scientist. That armor just needed a little remodeling." She finished cheekily only to hear a thud and a cracking sound. "Huh?"

Bulma turned to Kurama to see his fist through his chest plate. "It does seem you deserve some praise as I expected it to shatter not dent." He removed his fist to show the chest plate distort back to its original shape leaving a small crack in its place.

Bulma was furious. "What do you think you're doing it took hours to make that and you just try to smash it!"

Kurama looked to her with a raised brow. "I was testing it to find how well it truly is did you expect me to head into battle not knowing first hand of my equipment's capability who do you take me for, Yamcha!"

"Hey!"

Kurama turned to the door. "Maybe if you wouldn't be a pussy and face me than I would give you some respect."

"NO WAY! There no way I'm going in there after what you did to us at Kami's place."

Bulma gone of her previous anger rose a brow. "What did you do?"

Kurama chuckled a way he hadn't done since Naruto's childhood. "I entered that illusion world they were training in and killed all their opponents and then I convinced the dijin to let me train them for a week with no breaks."

Bulma still didn't understand. "I still don't get it."

Kurama's grin grew larger at the fond memories. "Bulma do you know what a rusty pipe and a spoon can do to a human?"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Yamcha screamed as the memory came back full force. He jumped out the window and flew away from anywhere Kurama's power was.

Kurama deadpanned and looked to Bulma. "Do you really date that man?"

Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "Eh I was going to break up with him anyway."

Kurama blinked. "You're the definition of a bitch you know right?"

Bulma turned to her computer and began typing. "Yah I know."

"Masako Haaa!" Gohan yelled as he released the yellow beam from his intertwined hands.

"Masako Haaa!" Haruto yelled fired the same attack as they both headed to Piccolo.

"Not so fast!" Piccolo exclaimed as he fired two waves of ki blasts from each hand both intercepting each boy's blasts. "Good now over power my waves!" Piccolo instructed.

"Haaaaaa!" Both boys chanted as they pushed their ki harder to push back Piccolo unfortunately it wasn't working.

"Push harder!" Piccolo yelled.

Haruto looked to an equally struggling Gohan. "Gohan follow me." Gohan nodded. Haruto released his beam With Gohan closely following him and flew around Piccolo beam being unseen as Piccolo's waves impacted the ground creating a dust cloud. Piccolo put his arms down and shook his head in disappointment only to look in shock as Haruto appeared in front of his face. "DOOODEGEE!" Haruto yelled as he round housed kicked Piccolo in the jaw sending him spiraling back. Gohan appeared behind him and intertwined his fingers over his head. "Masako! Haaa!" Gohan roared as he launched his signature at Piccolo who in time rightened himself in air and blocked suffering only half of the damage.

The smoke cleared to show Piccolo in a guard position his arms bleeding lightly. He smirked. "Good I didn't think the two would pull that off." He congratulated the half breeds.  
Gohan smiled in his praise but it was quickly wiped away as Piccolo stared at him with a smirk planted on his face. "Mr. Picoo-""DOOOGEE!" Piccolo punched Gohan to the to the closest rock formation. Haruto sweatdroped worried for Gohan due to his mother being out of the area.

Three pods soared through space as they entered the solar system heading to earth.

"Oh no!"

Naruto turned to the frantic Kai. "What is it King Kai." Goku floated too his side hearing King Kai's scream.

"I am such a fucking idiot I forgot to factor in the time it will take you from here to Yama's checkout station and the saiyans will arrive in only a few hours!"

Naruto eyes became jagged. "What the hell do you mean a few hours it toke us months to get here and every moment were here the higher the chance our family and friends are in danger and I'll be damned if because of a fucking miscalculation that my family dies. How th-""NARUTO!" Goku yelled as he gripped Naruto's shoulder to calm his friend. "Relax I'm sure King Kai trained us well enough to get there in time for the saiyans." Goku offered a smile to the calming saiyan.

Naruto took a calming breath and bowed to king Kai. "Sorry I didn't mean to snap like that."

King Kai nodded. "Its fine but we need your friends to wish you back so you can go to earth."

Naruto nodded and Goku walked up to King Kai. "King Kai can I talk to Master Roshi?"

King Kai rose a brow. "Why?"

Goku smirked at his plan. "We have to tell master Roshi to wish us back with the dragon balls."

Naruto grinned at Goku's plan.

King Kai nodded as he turned around. "Alright just place your hand on my shoulder and think of the person you wanna contact. If you get a guy who repeatedly says oh my try again."

"O-kay?" Goku said confused a he placed his hand upon King Kai's shoulder and closed his eyes. 'Roshi, Master Roshi.'

'Eh Goku where are you.'

Goku smiled seeing his success. 'Roshi we need you to wish us back right away.'

'But Goku it hasn't been a year what's the rush?'

'King Kai says that the saiyans will arrive ahead of schedule and will be there by 11:00 tomorrow.'

'WHAT TOMARROW!? Don't worry Goku well wish you back as soon as possible?'

'Thanks Master Roshi.' Goku ended as he moved his hand from King Kai's Shoulder. "There it shouldn't be long now."

Naruto steeped in front of Goku to the turned King Kai. "King Kai can I speak to someone I wanna make sure their prepared and rested for tomorrow."

Kai sighed but relented. "Fine but hurry."

Naruto smiled and placed his hand upon King Kai's shoulder and closed his eyes.

Hinata entered home and walked to her room that hadn't been used in on year. Hinata quickly moved to her cabinet and opened in a hurry. She searched thought it franticly. "Where is it please don't tell me Naruto-koi took them?" She closed the cabinet and left the room to the back yard to see the senzu trees in full bloom and on the ground countless senzu beans. "Yes thank you!" Hinata dropped to her knees and began to pick up the beans and put them in a pouch to her waist.

'Hinata-chan.' Hinata slightly jumped and looked around searching for the origin of her lover's voice. 'Hina-hime can you hear me please can you hear me!'

"Naruto-kun where are you I can't see you."

'Hina-hime I'm so happy to hear you but I can't waist time. 'Hime are you near Piccolo, Haruto and Gohan.'

Hinata shook her head. "No I'm home gathering senzu beans for when the saiyans arrive we don't know how strong they are and I want to be ready."

'Alright Hime! Good thinking but you have to hurry and reach them the saiyans will arrive sooner than expected.'

"What about you and Goku?"

'Me and Goku should be wished back any moment and head to earth as fast as we can so hold up until we make it.'

Hinata nodded as she picked up the last of the senzu beans and dropped them in her pouch. "Alright Naruto-kun and I hope to see you soon."

She could feel Naruto's smile. 'Yeah see you soon…' And with that their conversation was over. Hinata hardened her face as her wings spread and with a mighty flap of wind speared thought the sky to the boy's location.

Naruto still in his happy state released King Kai's shoulder. "Their even if we arrive late they'll be ready to face the saiyans."

Goku nodded. "Yeah I'm sure they'll be fine without us before we get their especially since Haruto and Gohan are being trained by Piccolo."

King Kai coughed. "That's all fine and dandy but what are you going to do until they wish you back."

Naruto rubbed his chin he looked down seeing his sorry state of dress he chuckled. "King Kai I don't suppose that you have a pair of clothes lying around do you?"

Goku looked to his torn up clothing and agreed. "Heh heh me too."

King Kai shook his head. "I swear since when is a good a cloths sales men. He looked to Goku and a beam erupted from his antennae hitting Goku washing him in a green light. The light faded to show Goku in the same gi but with a different marking and symbol. "There some new threads for your fight."

Naruto raised a brow. "Well that's good for Goku but I want something different but keep the orange."

King Kai hummed as he rubbed his chin thinking of an outfit for Naruto. He grinned and fired a beam at Naruto blanketing him in a green light. The moment it started it faded revealing Naruto's new outfit. (See profile, again not mine.)

Naruto looked over himself judging the outfit for himself. "Nice It suits me but why sleeveless?"

Kai shrugged. "I don't know."

Naruto tilted his head. "How do you not know?"

Kai shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know but I think you'll like the hat."

"Hat?" Naruto questioned as he reached behind his head and pulled the hat attached to his sash. "The kage hat how did you?"

Kai smirked while putting his hand behind his back.

Kurama placed the 3 star dragon ball on the ground beside the others as the weakest of the z fighters gathered around. "There summon the dragon old man."

Roshi grumbled something about his old age but relented. He coughed to clear his voice. "Shenron come forth and grant our wish!"

The dragon balls glowed a golden light as the sky darkened to the shade of night. A yellow pillar of light erupted from the dragon balls into the sky. The light faded as the dragon Shen-long stared at them.

"You have summoned me I shall grant you one wish." The dragon stated in his deep breath.

Kurama jumped and landed upon Shen-long's snout to the surprise and shock of the 4 below. "Dragon we need two people wished back my host and Goku they perished in the battle with the saiyans four years after my host summoned you to bring back his wife."

Shen-long locked gazes with Kurama its eyes pulsed red.

The halos above both saiyans heads faded from existence. "GOO!" King Kai yelled as they both took a running start and jumped off the planet to snake way heading for Yama's checkout station.

The two of the stepped on snake way than immediately took to the sky going at speeds they could only dream of a year ago.

Naruto looked to Goku. "Goku don't bother conserving Ki full speed nonstop."  
Goku nodded "Right!" And with that they accelerated even further.

Piccolo meditated as Haruto and Gohan spared nearby. Piccolo felt an energy and looked up to see Hinata drop down to the ground her descent like a feather. "Why are you in such a hurry?" Piccolo asked.

Hinata didn't reply she pulled out a senzu bean and tossed it to him. He caught it with little effort. "Naruto-kun contacted me."

Piccolo's eyes widened slightly in shock. "What the hell are you talking about both him and Goku are dead!"

Hinata shook her head. "I don't know he didn't say he only said that the saiyans will arrive early in a few hours. Haruto Gohan!"

Piccolo Scolded and ate the senzu bean. His body pulsed slightly regaining all its strength he looked to Hinata only for his eyes to widen 'That huge power'.

Hinata walked to Haruto and Gohan she bent down their level. "She pulled out the familiar sight of 3 senzu beans. "Here take one each." The boys nodded and took one and proceeded to eat the senzu beans. Hinata took the last one and popped it into her mouth. Her low chakra pool instantly filled and her weariness dissipated but this also unclouded her mind allowing her to sense a familiar chakra source breaking through the atmosphere. She looked to the sky in shook her byakugan activated allowing her to see the familiar face of Sasuke Uchiha in a saiyan space pod falling to earth. "No." she whispered as Sasuke turned his head to her EXACT location and his sharingan spanned to life and in a flash her eyes burned. "AGH!" Hinata grunted as fell to her knees.

"MOM!" Haruto yelled as he was instantly at her side frantic with Gohan looking in concerned fear.

Hinata rubbed her eyes as Haruto stood beside her. "I'm fine sweaty it's alright." She said this as Piccolo looked at her with narrow eyes. He knew her eyes ability and he heard her disbelief when she looked to the sky. He sweated this did not look good in their favor he just hoped their own saiyans could match the ones currently landing.

All over the world the Z fighters felt the power heading to earth's surface and immediately headed to their strongest members.

Kurama sat on the edge of Kami's look out using his chakra to see the events transpiring below he frowned. "What is your role Uchiha?"

The three pods broke through the atmosphere heading straight for the city. Sasuke's pod landed on the street creating a long steep trench. Vegeta and Nappa's speared through buildings than impacting the ground creating large craters. The people muttered as they neared the pods as they opened to reveal Sasuke Vegeta and Nappa. Nappa looked Vegeta. "Look Vegeta the locals do you think their friendly?"

"Nappa I couldn't care less if they were friendly or not in the end their all dead."

"Ohh come on Vegeta don't be like that at least they're not.-"BOOOOMB. Nappa was cut off when as a missile impacted his head. The smoke cleared to show an uninjured irritated Nappa. "Bye." Nappa said as he raised his pointer and middle finger. Sasuke's sharingan spins to life again as the ground erupted in ki. There was a large explosion that could be seen by the lookout. "There Vegeta the rude people are gone."

"No there not." Sasuke said as he floated to the air. The smoke cleared to show all the people in the city alive and well in the middle of a crater.

Nappa looked down in shock. "Vegeta their immortal."

"No Nappa our friend once again spared their lives." Vegeta tsk'd

Sasuke paid him no mind as he turned his head to the direction of Hinata and other high powers ignoring Nappa's constant tries to get his attention. "I'm going." He said as he launched himself in the direction of the rock lands.

"W-wait up!" Nappa called out going after him.

Naruto and Goku soared above snake way ahead. Naruto spotted the place that once held the snake mansion. "Good where half way there. But were still going to slow."

"Naruto I want to get there as much as you do but exhaling all your energy before we even get there won't do us any good."

"Goku I know you mean well but theirs this feeling that something that we didn't count for and I don't want to regret getting their as soon as we can and even if we exhaust are energy Korran has senzu beans so it doesn't matter."

"I guess your right butt just calm down you won't help theme if you're this angry."

"I'm not angry I'm afraid." With that Naruto forced chakra through his Body and flew even faster Goku close behind.

"Get ready their coming." Piccolo said as dropped his weighted clothing.

Hinata removed her Jacket and allowed it to fall to the ground. The clothing fit the ground with a thud showing she too wore weighted clothing. "Haruto Gohan stay back until we tell you."

Piccolo looked to the sky. "Some one coming."

Hinata reactivated her eyes. "It's a short bald man from before."

Piccolo slightly relaxed his guard. "Krillin." As soon as he said this Said person dropped from the sky.

Haruto and Gohan smiled seeing their friend.

"Hey guys how is going?" Krillin asked waving.  
"Hey Krillin!" Gohan greeted.

Krillin blinked seeing the two. "Gohan and Haruto man the two of you sure have buffed up I hardly recognized you!"

Haruto blushed at the praise scratching the back of his head. Gohan gladly responded. "Yah thanks to Mr. Piccolo's and aunt's training."

"Aunty?" Krillin asked confused as he looked around until he saw the women with white eyes from a year ago. "Ohh you mean the babe-" He was cut off when Haruto stared at him oddly with no emotion or expression he was just staring at Krillin as if waiting for him to finish his sentence. "Uuh Haruto are you okay?"

"Fine"

"Uhhh." Krillin owned counter: 8

"Haruto Gohan come here." Hinata called out.

Haruto lost his look and happily went to his mother along with Gohan. "Hai oka."

Two figures dropped from the sky landing beside the z warriors. Tien and Choutzu have arrived.

"Piccolo." Tien greeted.

"Tien."

"Well it seems that we have a welcome party." A voice called out as Vegeta Nappa and the Uchiha landed in front of the Z warriors.

"Yah Vegeta like a big welcome party for a friend you haven't seen in years." Nappa replied.

Piccolo grunted seeing the three. "It seems that the big one is the weakest but those other two are on a league on their own."

Nappa turned to the group. "Hey everyone I'm Nappa and this is Vegeta he was a prison-""NAPPA SHUT THE HELL UP!""-bitch."

Sasuke stared at Haruto his Sharingan rotating. Haruto noticed and felt nervous at Sasuke's gaze. "Kid." Sasuke shouted.

"W-what?" Haruto asked.

"Who's your father?"

Hinata stood in front her son. "You know whose his Father is Sasuke."

Sasuke gave her a blank star his saiyan armor black as the comas in his eyes. "Hinata nice to see you made it out alive after all."

Hinata shook her head. "No I didn't survive Naruto-kun wished me back with our child."

Sasuke eyes narrowed. "Where is Naruto?"

Hinata hardened her face. "Naruto-kun is on his way here with Goku."

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment and breathed slowly. He opened them and walked to a flat rock and sat down. "Then I'll wait for Naruto."

Piccolo frowned at the conversation. "Hinata who is this."

Hinata focused on the other two saiyans. "That's not important he's coming."

Nappa walked forward. "Look Vegeta all the bald people the short one two tall ones and AHH! Vegeta look a Pokémon!"

Chiaotzu rose to the air in anger. "I'm not a Pokémon I'm Chiaotzu! Chiaotzu!"

"Look Vegeta it's a Chiaotzu, do you think it knows hyper beam."

"I don't know Nappa and I don't care bring out the saibermen."

"YEEAAHH." Nappa yelled as he poked his fingers in the ground.

Sasuke ignored them in favor of focusing on the environment around him. The planet closely resembled his home planet. He turned his attention to Naruto's kid he stood in front of the other boy as the long spiky haired on came down from the sky and proceeded to fight one saibermen he scoffed when the man let his guard down and allowed a saibermen to grab him and self-destruct.

"YAMCHA!" Krillin yelled as he and Hinata went to said person's body.

Hinata bent down and placed he fingers on his neck, she reserved no pulse. She turned to Krillin with an apologetic gaze. "He's gone, I'm sorry."

Krillin dropped to knees. "No Yamcha."

"Wow Vegeta defeated by a saibermen. I guess he was their Raditz." Was Nappa's intelligent observation.

Krillin shook in rage. "You!" he growled out through his clenched teeth. "You killed Yamcha he was our friend, you'll pay for what you've done!"

Piccolo scoffed in disbelief. "Please the five year olds are stronger than you what could you possibly do?"

Krillin growled and faced the enemy. "I'll show you and avenge Yamcha!" Sasuke turned to see.

Krillin charged at the saibermen with fury in his eyes. "HA!" Krillin yelled as he cross kicked a saibermen to the ground surprising the small creatures who immediately charged at Krillin. Krillin blasted the ground sending him in the air avoiding the creatures and dive kicked one sending it into the ground. Krillin turned to the other ones and rose his hands to the sky. "SCATER SHOT!" He yelled as he fired a large yellow wave at the enemy. Before the wave could reach their target Krillin rose his arms sending the ball into the air. "SCATER!" The ball split into eight orbs heading to each opponent. Three saibermen where destroyed Vegeta slapped his away Nappa moved his head to the side dodging it. The one heading for Sasuke split into two the moment it got into arms distance and flew behind him hitting two rock formations. "Krillin huffed seeing the uninjured saiyans. "No way, they dogged it."

Sasuke rose to his feet his interest slightly rising. "Impressive for the second weakest here." Sasuke said slightly praising the Buddhist's attempt.

"Second?" Krillin asked bewildered.

Sasuke looked to Chiaotzu. "Weakest." He turned his gaze to Piccolo but than Hinata. "Those two are the strongest of your group."

Vegeta rose a brow, his smirk still in place. "And possibly how do you know this?"

Sasuke gazed to Vegeta his Sharingan spinning slowly. "That doesn't concern you nor couldn't mater the way you are you understand." His eyes turned to Hinata her eyes changed at his gaze.

Piccolo turned to Hinata. "This would be the time to tell us what you know about this guy because it seems that the two of you know each other."

Before Hinata could answer two saibermen launched from the smoke to Haruto and Gohan. "KYYAAA!"

Before they could touch the boys Hinata appeared between them and brutally spins double kicking both saibermen launching them into the ground creating deep trenches where the saibermen landed killing them in a very un-Hinata like way. Sasuke eyes narrowed. Haruto looked in surprise. "I won't allow you to hurt them not as long I breathe!" Hinata proclaimed the veins around her eyes pulsed as she focused more chakra into her eyes.

Gohan smiled at his aunty. "Thanks oba!"

Hinata gave him a soft smile. "You're welcome Gohan." She refocused her gaze to Sasuke.

Vegeta looked to Nappa. "Well Nappa seeing as they finished talking I do believe it is your time to teach them a lesson."

Nappa grinned as he walked ahead of Sasuke. "Yeah just like a saiyan university."

"Hold on you went to college?"

"Yep!"

"What the hell could someone like you possibly major in?!"

"Child psychology." Nappa answered.

Gohan looked amazed. "Wow that reall-""WITH A MINOR IN PAIN!" Nappa interrupted as he charged at Tien. "AHHH" He yelled as he landed and elbowed Tien's arm literally severing his arm apart. "AHHH" Tien yelled he the pain from his arm overloaded his brain.

Hinata immediately charged into action and charged Nappa aiming a palm strike to Nappa. Nappa saw her coming and attempted to elbow her. Hinata on pure reflex jumped over his elbow and in successfully struck Nappa's shoulder as fell to the ground only to jump back to her feet and grab Tien jumping back to the group.

Nappa gripped his arm as he could barely move his hand. "AHH! What the hell did you do to my arm blind girl?"

Hinata set Tien to the ground and immediately reached into her pouch pulling out a senzu beans and inserting into his mouth.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Hinata. "How in the world did she do to Nappa?"

Sasuke gave Hinata an acknowledged look. 'Instead of focusing on chakra point she used all the points in her hand to create multiple blades of chakra so when she palmed Nappa she targeted every point connecting his arm to his body canceling the flow of energy. She has improved.' He thought this as Tien rose to his feet. Sasuke fingered the scroll that was tied to his waist.

"OKA THAT WAS AMASZING!" Haruto yelled his pride for his mom growing.

"It was nothing sochi it will only slow him down." Hinata said and being proved right as Nappa swings his arm getting the feel of it back yet very slowly.

"Tien seeing his moment for revenge charged at Nappa double kicking his chest slightly pushing Nappa back and proceeded to jump into the air.

Nappa grinned. "Oh I love this game!" He exclaimed as he chased Tien to the air and before Tien could attack heel kicked him to the ground. "No tag backs."

Tien hit the ground with a thud. 'This guy is too dangerous maybe I should escape with Chiaotzu while I can.' He thought until a thought came to mine. 'Wait where's Chiaotzu!?'

"VEGETA LOOK THE POKEMONS ON MY BACK!" Nappa yelled as he tried to reach Chiaotzu who was clinging to Nappa's back. "I can't get it Vegeta, oh I know I'll use rock smash." Nappa said as he flew backwards in to a plateau smashing Chiaotzu into the rock earning him a grunt of pain.

"CHIAOTZU!"

"It's alright Tien I have to do this for all the people of earth our friends and you Tien." His body began to glow in a blue light. Hinata frowned feeling the buildup of energy.

"NO CHIAOTZU YOU CANT DO THIS WE CANT BRING YOU BACK WITH THE DRAGON AGAIN YOU ALREADY DIED!"  
"I know and it's worth it if it means you live Tien goodbye."  
"CHIAOTZUUUUU!" With that the Chiaotzu exploded using his energy to take out the saiyan. Tien dropped to his knees seeing his best friend die before his eyes and him unable to do anything about it. "Chiaotzu no."

Haruto looked in horror at the scene before him his shook turning to anger.

"At least he took one of them down with him." Piccolo said.

"Oh dang it Vegeta it used explosion I hate it when they do that." The z warriors beside Hinata gained a look of surprise when the smoke cleared to reveal an unharmed Nappa.

Tien looked in anger fueled confusion. "What!?"

Nappa descended to the ground. "Oh I think I made him mad Vegeta I'll talk to him, the first step of working out your problems is healthy comunica-""HAAA!" Tien shouted as he tried to punch Nappa only to miss and hit the platue from before. "That wasn't nice I was talking to VEGETA!" Nappa said as he punched Tien to the side of a cliff."

"Shouldn't we be helping him?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo shook his head. "Can't you see he has to fight this on his own he's fighting for the honor of his fallen comrade."

"HELP ME! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HELP ME!" Tien shouted.

"Like a hero." Piccolo said grinning.

"Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan screamed.

"Oh fine KRILLIN!" He yelled as the two leaped into action after Nappa.

Piccolo kicked Nappa ("He hit me.") into the air to with Krillin knocked him down ("Oh he hit me too.") to Gohan and Haruto who froze seeing Nappa heading for them. "BOYS BLAST HIM WITH ALL YOUR STRENGH BEFORE HE HAS TIME TO DODGE!" Piccolo yelled as Nappa neared the two boys. They boys only heard dodge as it echoed in their head. They both jumped out of the way from Nappa's path. Piccolo growled. "DAMN YOU PAVLOV!"

Before Nappa could rightened himself Hinata jumped in his way and cross kicked Nappa sending him into cliff side embedding him into the rock.

Naruto gained a slight confused look as he and Goku neared the checkout station. Goku looked to him seeing his expression. "Are you alright?"

Naruto nodded. "Yea I just feel like I should be ashamed yet proud at the same time."

"What?"

"I don't know."

"Ah Vegeta the blind girl hit me again how does she keep doing that?"

"She most likely senses energy either that or she's not blind most likely the later."

Nappa returned to the air at Piccolo's and Krillin's level. "But hey seriously not gonna lie dick move guys dick move." He wiped the blood from his mouth.

Krillin turned to Piccolo. "Piccolo do you have a plan for him?"

"That depends can you get him in a full Nelson?"

"Any plans that doesn't involve killing me?"

"Well there's always the multiform technique."

"But doesn't that move split our power-""IT EIRTHER THAT OR PLAN B!"

"OK!"

Piccolo and Krillin both placed their hands in the tiger seal. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Each creating two copies.

Nappa grinned. "Vegeta! I can't…believe it."

"AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHH!"

Sasuke eyes widened in complete confusion as he and Hinata uttered the thought. "The hell! /fuck!"

The originals and copies charged at Nappa entering a barrage of punches and kicks that Nappa easily blocked or evaded.

The original Piccolo rose from the continuous attack and watched as Nappa dodge or block all tier attacks. 'He's blocking all are attacks like their nothing what kind of crazy mental disciple has he gone through!?'

'Patty cake, patty cake bakers MAN! Bake me a cake as fast as you CAN!' Nappa at the end of each line using more force than before.

Piccolo and Krillin were knocked to the ground and grunted as their copies were forced back into their bodies. Krillin owned count: 8.

Nappa stared down to them. "Good effort but I'm the patty cake champion."

"What?" Piccolo questioned.

Blood began to escape Sasuke's tear duct his mind failing to comprehend the idiot before him even Naruto wasn't this stupid.

"But at least you didn't uselessly self-destruct like that Pokémon did."

Tien rose to his feet and glared at Nappa. "You muscle bound stupid barbarian, his name was Chiaotzu." He spoke through gritted teeth.

Hinata noticed the buildup spiritual energy in his ki indicating life energy. "STOP YOU CANT DO THAT IN YOUR CONDITION!"

"I DON'T CARE SPRIT TRI-BEAM!" Tien yelled as her launched with all his strength his fatal technique.

"Yah that Chiaotzu-OHH MYY GOOOD!" Nappa yelled as the tri beam impacted him creating an explosion.

"Huff huff Chiaotzu I'll be with you soon." Tien said as he fell to the ground dead. Hinata witnessing his heart beat halt with a solemn gaze. She looked to the air knowing he was still there.

"AHH pointless." Nappa said as the smoke dispersed revealing an uninjured Nappa.

"Where going to die aren't we." Krillin said his faith waning.

Nappa grinned. "Yep." Nappa charged at Piccolo. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The z warriors prepared only for Nappa to stop right in front of Piccolo in the air he turned to Vegeta shook in his eyes. "Vegeta I can fly." He said it in such a manner that it seemed that he was unaware of that fact.

Vegeta and Sasuke looked to him with astonishment his stupidity was limitless. Vegeta just swallowed it and accepted it. "Yes Nappa yes you can."

Krillin done being only used for comedic purposes spoke. "You guys won't stand a chance one Goku and Naruto get here than well show who the bitches are!"

Hinata's eye twitched.

Vegeta looked to him. "Who?"

Sasuke looked to him. "The ones who beat Raditz Naruto the old friend I was talking about."

Krillin pointed to Sasuke. "Yah their both possibly stronger than all of us combined each!"

Vegeta smirked. "Well than I guess we better kill you before they arrive."

Krillin staggered back in fear. "But uh-"

"But Vegeta I wanna meet the strong guys!" Nappa wined.

"Nappa just kill them first-""But Vegeta I want him to see me kill them."

Sasuke turned to Nappa. "I don't care what you do with the others but touch the women or blond haired child and I will kill you Nappa."

Vegeta scoffed as he turned to Nappa. "Fine there is no arguing with you I'll give them 3 hours and only three hours and before you start asking are they here yet go and entertain yourself I don't care."

Nappa dropped to the ground elated. "Yea! This is going to be the best day ever!"

There end of chapter 5 man I'm tired. Remember to fav ,follow and review. Oh and the Trunks mother poll is up if you are unaware I will not tell you the results so far so vote.


	5. ARIVED! SAIYANS POWER!

"Al right we have 3 hours before they come at us again we need a strategy." Piccolo said as they stood in a small circle away from the saiyans.

"They got to have a weakness that were not seeing if only we, WAIT I KNOW!" Krillin shouted getting the attention of Sasuke.

"Be quite what is it."

Krillin smirked. "Their tail."

Piccolo gave him a confused look. "What?"

Hinata spoke up. "Naruto-koi, Haruto-chan, Gohan-chan and Goku-kun become weak when their tail is touched or pulled it's their weak spot." As she mentioned this both boy's looked behind them to see their twitching tails.

Piccolo smirked. "So we just need to grab their tails and we can finish this quickly."

"That won't work."

The z warriors looked up to see Sasuke standing on the rock side staring down at them with disinterest. Piccolo glared at the man their gaze meeting for a moment before his eyes landed on Haruto. "Your father was a strong man I'm anxious to see his strength." He said only to jump out of the way from Hinata's palm thrust that destroyed the rock side. "Hinata it seems that your mistrust of me is as strong as it was before."

"You betrayed Naruto's trust before and you have been dyed far too many times for me to believe that you changed for the better and you siding for the saiyan instead of aiding your friend's family proves to me that you cannot be trusted."

"I thank you Hyuuga for your care of Naruto because you he's stronger and alive but don't let your loyalty and affection for him blind the eyes that potentially see all truths." Sasuke said as for a moment a skeletal figure appeared behind Sasuke. Hinata and Piccolo noticing it before it disappeared. Sasuke turned and walked to the rock Vegeta sat upon.

Piccolo turned to Hinata. "I think it's time you tell us just who is he and why you're so angry at him."

Haruto walked to his mother. "Oka does he know daddy?"

Hinata sighed and nodded to her son. "Yes he is your father's best friend."

"BEST FRIEND WHAT BEST FRIEND THREATENS THEIR FRIENDS WIFE AND FRIENDS!" Krillin shouted only to be hit in the back of the head by Piccolo.

"Shut up! Hinata continue."

"Sasuke was Naruto's rival when they were younger. Sasuke would best Naruto in every category and Naruto would try his hardest to catch up to Sasuke. When they were 11 they graduated from the shinobi academy together and became team 7 with Sakura as their teammate and Kakashi as their shinobi instructor. Their first few missions involving tasks such as baby sitting and dog walking. Naruto-kun always tried to outdue Sasuke and…..impress his once crush. (Haruto tilted his head) a month later they went on their first real mission protecting a bridge builder Tanzuna. From what Naruto-kun said Sasuke became extremely injured triggering Kurama's chakra for the first time."

Krillin unseen by Hinata began to shake in fear at name. Haruto tugged his mother's pants gaining her attention. "Oka where is Kurama-nee?"

"I'm right here kid." Said Kurama as he floated to the ground.

"KURAMA!" Haruto and Gohan said as they ran to their brother/uncle figure.

"Nice to see you too kits." Kurama said a soft smile on his face as he patted their heads.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Krillin screamed as his memories came back full force.

Kurama looked to Krillin with a smirk. "Well hello Krillin nice to see you again." His smirk tearing through Krillin like a knife piercing his very soul.

"Kurama-kun why are you here?" Hinata asked.

Kurama pulled out a small case he pressed the capsule corp logo opening it revealing 7 capsules. "Their the armor Bulma made created from the saiyan armor from the saiyan a year ago." He threw his haori away to reveal his own pair of saiyan armor. (Their all similar to Brodock's yet Hinata's is similar to Fasha's) His was colored black and rimed gold. He threw one to each warrior two to Hinata.

Hinata pressed the navy capsule revealing a chest plate along with gloves and boots. The color was midnight blue rimed lavender oddly her favorite colors. "Thank you Kurama-kun." Hinata sat to the ground removing her sandals and proceeded to equip the armor.

Haruto and Gohan pressed the capsules and put the armor on. Piccolo seeing the armor grunted and threw the capsule back to Kurama. "I won't where their armor and it won't likely do any good."

Kurama caught the capsule. "Fine your lo-eh!" Kurama stiffened as his body turned to pure chakra and soared to the sky.

Hinata activated her byakugan and tracked Kurama and saw he was heading to the lookout tower.

Krillin in the saiyan armor offered a confused expression. "Wh-what just happened?"

Hinata focused her eyes on the lookout tower and noticed two people jump from the side and head to their location. She furthered zoomed and identified Goku and Naruto. "There here and on their way."

Haruto smiled in excitement. "Dad's coming!" Haruto said louder than needed.

Sasuke eyes widened hearing Haruto. He turned to their group to see Hinata in different clothing staring into the sky. He turned his head to the direction of her gaze. He without warning ascended to the sky and launched to that direction. Vegeta paid him no mind.

Piccolo noticed him. "Where is he going!?"

Hinata frowned her wings sprouted from her back as she bent her knees. "He's going after Naruto-kun!" She jumped into the air and jetted after Sasuke.

"Oka!" Haruto yelled as he went after his mother. Gohan was about to go after them but Piccolo stopped him.

"No Gohan! We need you here and if you go theirs a chance they'll follow you."

Gohan grit his teeth and calmed down.

Sasuke looked behind him seeing Hinata and Haruto behind him. "You're following me even if it means that they will be in greater danger."

Hinata slowed slightly but quickly accelerated. "Why are you siding with the saiyans, I thought you were Naruto's friend!"

Sasuke gave Hinata a bland expression. "I've never stated to be with them and my relationship Naruto is that of a rival ship that you all seem to believe is friendship."

"Then why do you want from Naruto-kun."

"I want to confirm something that your son has revealed."

Haruto frowned and speed in front of Sasuke. "Your my daddy's friend than why didn't you help us when that simpleton killed our friends?!"

Sasuke appeared behind Haruto. "Because I don't know who they are nor do I care. Your mother didn't need my help and you weren't in danger. It is the job of an Anbu captain to protect the Hokage and their family." He gave a trademark Uchiha smile.

Hinata eyes widen but she calmed and gave Sasuke an apologetic smile. "Haruto follow Sasuke." She turned and headed back to the battle field.

Haruto looked confused as Sasuke gripped his shoulder. "Land." Haruto looked in Sasuke eyes and did as he requested landing on a grass plane. Sasuke took a deep breath and turned to see Naruto and Goku. Naruto was staring at Sasuke with a blank expression no obvious feeling showing. Goku looked to him and squinted his eyes this man fit the description of the friend Naruto would talk about.

Naruto continued staring at Sasuke. "Goku go your friends their energy is fading and I can barely feel Piccolo's I'll be fine."

Goku nodded and sprang to his friends covered in a red aura. "Alright but I'll be back!"

Naruto nodded his eyes never leaving Sasuke. "Sasuke what are you doing here."

Sasuke shook his head. "Naruto were not doing this I came here for two reasons and those only."

Naruto scolded. "Sasuke I know you aren't here for the dragon balls and you're defiantly not here to kill every one earth."

Sasuke pulled the scroll from his waist and unrolled it. He bit his finger and spread it along the unraveled scroll. In a poof of smoke Sasuke weapon came forth. Naruto's eyes narrowed staring at the gunbai that was able to deflect his mini bijjudama. "Naruto I'm here to test you to see if you can do what needs to be done."

Naruto frowned. "What are you talkin-"He was cut off when he clapped his hand stopping the gunbai from cutting him through. Sasuke twisted the handled and pulled out a hidden blade he pulled out his sword and flew over Naruto and attempted to decapitate him. Naruto using gunbai halted his strike and used the slight pause to elbow Sasuke sending him to the ground. Sasuke on his descent threw the hidden blade at Naruto. Naruto easily evaded it and charged Sasuke. Sasuke before he could impact the ground spiraled and skit on the ground and used that momentum to back flip from Naruto fist that impacted the ground creating a crater. Naruto continued with a crosskick aimed for Sasuke's side. Sasuke took the hit but gripped Naruto's leg. Sasuke spins and threw Naruto into the air he then in succession appeared above Naruto and dive kicked him in the stomach. Naruto coughed blood as he was knocked to the ground creating a web crater. Sasuke called upon his ocular powers and summoned his right susanoo arm and launched a punch to Naruto. Naruto crossed his arms and shouted. "Sage Chōetsu!" The ethereal hand impacted the crater creating an even larger crater. Sasuke looked in surprise as the fist was pushed back he could see Naruto in sage mode but the markings aroung his eyes were red and stretched to the side of his ears. His iris was also yellow instead of their normal oceanic blue. "HAAAAAAA!" Naruto screamed as with his new strength pushed the susanoo back and in a blink of an eyes punched Sasuke in the stomach sending flying through a bolder and into the cliff side. Naruto smirked. "How was that Sasuke-kun?" Naruto said mischievously.

The cliff exploded to reveal Sasuke his Saiyan armor destroyed on his right side only leaving the shoulder pad. He cracked his neck. "Good I see you got stronger your time here."

"Daddy!" Haruto yelled as he hugged his Fathers waist.

Naruto looked surprised for a moment but his face softened to a soft smile. Naruto patted his son's head. "Yah I missed you to son I hope me being gone wasn't too hard on you." Haruto just buried his head further into his father's stomach tears falling from his face. Naruto slowly descended to the ground, Sasuke watched allowing the father and son moment. Naruto touched down and bent down to Haruto's height his son still crying. "Hey it's alright I'm here and I won't leave again, just wait a little longer than we can have a normal family day with no trouble but for now I need you to stay here out of danger." Haruto nodded sniffling. Naruto wiped his tears and gave him a smile. He turned and faced Sasuke. Naruto noticed in the corner of his eye Gohan and Krillin flying away. "Haruto follow Gohan!" Naruto sprang to the sky and flew into the direction of Goku's and the other saiyan's energy signature. Sasuke rose a brow and chased after his rival.

Haruto wiped his face and looked to see Gohan flying down with Krillin. "Gohan where's oka?"

Gohan landed Krillin right beside him. "Aunty is following daddy she says that shell be back when the fight was over." Even though Gohan tried to be calm it was obvious that he was worried for his father and aunt.

"And Mr. Piccolo?"

Gohan hands shook in sadness. "Piccolo is gone."

Haruto's eyes widen. "How?"

Krillin interrupted. "Hey it's not important what is though is the fact Naruto and Goku are going to beat those saiyans into the next leap year."

Haruto looked to Krillin. "Krillin tomorrow is February 29."

"Oh." (Owned count: 10)

Gohan looked to the direction of the saiyans feeling all four even energy signals.

Naruto landed on a rock formation beside Goku while Sasuke floated over Sasuke. "Sorry I'm late I needed to say hi to Haruto." Naruto grinned as crossed his arms in the sage stance.

Goku smirked and slide into his famous stance. "Yeah Gohan was upset we need to make it up to them when this is over along with Chichi and Hinata."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Vegeta uncrossed his arms. "It seems that this has become a battle between the last saiyans alive it will surely be a battle fit for one such as myself."

Sasuke gently landed and discarded the ruined armor, his tail clearly visible. "Don't underestimate your opponent it could be the end of you." His eyes morphed to the level of mangekyo.

"Please these low class retch are no threat to me."

Goku smirked. "Hey but maybe with hard work and enough training a low class loser can overcome a high class elite."

Vegeta slid to his stance his pride clear as his receding hair line. "The comedian you are, one cannot change the path we were born with and no matter of hard work can change that."

Naruto's grin widen. "Well I guess you're the second person I have to beat that out of."

The four stood there waiting for the moment to begin. A leaf this war out in the waist land fell to the earth. The leaf touched the ground and with that each Plateau was destroyed as the saiyans charged head on.

Goku aimed to Vegeta aiming for a left hook only for Vegeta to disappear and reaper behind him knocking him to the ground. Naruto caught him and threw him back to the fray and in time to jump out of the way from Sasuke's fireball. Naruto using a rock arch jumped at Sasuke. Sasuke meet him in the middle and the two entered an exchange of punches and kicks. Vegeta fired multiple flame like ki blasts at Goku who in an impressive show in agility jumped from rock to rock avoiding them or causing them to impact rocks. "Run Kakkorot like the coward you are!" Vegeta said as he fired ki blast after ki blast at Goku. Goku grunted and jumped to the air. "KIAO-KEN!" He used his enhanced body to avoid al the blasts. "Kaio-what?" Vegeta asked right before he was sent though a rock into a cliff. "AAAAHHHHH!" Vegeta screamed as he spread his arms apart creating an explosive wave. "I will not be humiliated by a low class comedian with the fashion sense of a clown!" Vegeta charged at Goku and punched him in the stomach only to find it to be an after image. He turned facing Goku and before Goku could attack Vegeta palmed forward sending a Ki wave at Goku sending him to the ground. Naruto parted from his and Sasuke exchange and kicked Sasuke in the stomach causing him to cough blood and launch him into Vegeta. Naruto went Goku and gripped his arm. Naruto spins and launched Goku at the two. Sasuke regained his senses. "Useless." A blue ribcage envelop him protecting from Goku's punch but not before being pushed back slightly. Naruto jumped over the two and dropped kicked Vegeta who blocked it only for a second force to break his guard and allow Naruto to punch him hard enough downward to the ground. Sasuke turned his head and summoned the other ribcage and used the arm to knock Naruto back who barely had enough time to block. Goku seeing this reactivated Kaio ken and caught Naruto buy his jacket. "Thanks." Naruto said. "No problem." Don't let your guard down!" Vegeta said from behind as he grabbed Naruto's tail instantly stunning him and threw him to the ground and launched a ki wave at Naruto. Goku fired a ki blast that intersected the wave causing it to explode in air protecting Naruto allowing Naruto the time to recover and launch a punch at Vegeta but was interrupted when Sasuke appeared in front of him and gripped his fist. Sasuke pulled Naruto in and palmed his chest then throwing him behind him. Naruto straightened himself and fired a spiral like ki blast at Sasuke who deflected it but was surprised that when he hit it expanded consuming him in a rasengan-like ki blast and for a moment later spiraling into a Mountain side. "Like that I've been improving my Rasen techniques and that was one of the first ones I created hehe." Naruto said cheekily. The mountain cracked before it was blasted out leaving nothing behind. Sasuke floated to the sky and gave Naruto a smirk witch earned a perplexed Naruto. "What's so funny?" Sasuke chuckled. "It's nothing Naruto but for one reason or another this reminds me of our first true fight." Naruto gasped softly remembering one of the most desperate times of his childhood. He looked down and gave a chuckle. He looked back to Sasuke his sage markings extended from the corner of his eyes to his whisker marks. "Sasuke that time is long gone and this fight is entirely different from before." He out stressed his hand where his signature technique spins to life. The wind in the area moved in the direction of the Rasengan. Sasuke put his arm to the side as electricity sparked from his arm and into the air. The clouds began to stretch over the sky. Goku and Vegeta looked to the air the environment turning into a storm (Ha!). Naruto dropped to the ground Sasuke following. Naruto rose his arm above his head as the rasengan enlarged slightly as four blade originated from the sides its sides expanding into his strongest base attack. "Futon: Rasenshuriken." Naruto said his attack giving the sound of hundreds upon hundreds blades of wind rang through all their ears. Sasuke's eyes morphed into the eternal mangekyo Sharingan. The lighting was enveloped in the black flames of amaterasu. "Enton: Eien Chidori." The two stared down at each other as the other saiyans watched until Vegeta ascended to the air with a smirk on his face. "Let's see you handle this Kakkorot. GALICK GUN!" He said as he fired a purple ki wave at Goku who placed his arms to his side. "No you don't! KAA MEE KAA MEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He fired his signature that intersected Vegeta between them and the two locked in a struggle as the two once shinobi charged at one another with techniques that have been labeled forbidden. The two jumped toward each other and clashed each attack against one another. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The both yelled as the two techniques destroyed and grinded the environment around him to nothing. Hinata who was a ways away watching was forced to deactivate her byakugan the chakra to bright and too intense for her eyes. Goku struggled as his Kamehame wave was being pushed back at the hand of Vegeta's galick gun. "AH HA HA HA! TRY AS HARD AS YOU LIKE I EXERTED EVERYTHING I HAVE IN THIS ATTACK THERS NOWAY YOU CAN WIN!" Goku focused for a moment. "KAIO KEN!" "No." "TIMES!" "No, no, no!" "THREE!" "NO, no, no, no, no, no-" Vegeta chanted as the kamehame wave overpowered his galick gun and stuck him sending him with the blast into the sky line. Goku took a heavy breath and looked to the black sphere that Naruto and Sasuke had created with the two of their attacks. He noticed a crack formed on the sphere and the crack stretched revealing a harsh light from the inside. Goku feeling the danger flew backwards as the orb exploded in a dome like explosion. Goku barely got out of the radius in time. Naruto was launched outside of the blast he flipped in the air and skidded back a couple dozen feet his clothing basically barely hanging from his form. Sasuke came through the top like a cannon. Sasuke rightened himself and forced the end of his ascent. Naruto huffed and fell to his knees and Sasuke began to descend without his involvement. Both attacks hit their marks burning Naruto while pricing his stomach and Sasuke having multiple black marks on his skin chowing the large groupings of dead cells. "Huff huff that wasn't smart let's not do that again." Naruto huffed out. Goku landed beside him. "Are you alright." He aided Naruto to his feet. "Yeah I'm fine I just need time and it will heal though I wish I had a senzu." Naruto said with a goofy chuckle at the end. Sasuke landed and feel to his knees. He looked to the sky seeing the storm clouds still present. He outstretched his arm calling upon lightning itself.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Vegeta yelled as he rid upon the blue wave. He finally managed to sever from the blast and regain his senses. "How could this be him a low class warrior injuring an elite?" He wiped his mouth feeling a liquid it was blood. "He drew blood from a noble this is UNACEPPTABLE GET READY KAKKOROT BECAUSE THIS IS YOUR LAST DAY IN THIS DIAMENTION!" Vegeta flew in search of a moon.

Gohan along with Gohan and Krillin flew over the ocean heading for the boys home. A sudden energy suddenly caused them to turn around in the direction of the grown saiyans. Krillin grit his teeth in worry. "Do you feel that? That power is incredible!"

Haruto and Gohan feeling the strong energy from the blue haired man frowned and without warning flew back to their fathers with Krillin in surprise as they passed him. Krillin sighed and went after the boys.

Naruto looked into the sky as lighting in its purest form morphed and formed into the form of lightning. "Sasuke." He said as Sasuke walked to the edge of the plateau he stood upon his hand enveloped in case of lightning. Goku jumped back to gain some momentum but he had to deflect a ki blast from Vegeta who floated to the ground a confident smirk on his face. "Well Kakkorot it seems you're more resourceful than I thought ridding of your moon."

Naruto momentarily forgetting about Sasuke looked Vegeta. "What do you mean the moons gone!?"

Vegeta frowned. "Don't presume that you can order me around."

Naruto scolded but he had to jump backward to avoid amaterasu lightning. He looked to Sasuke to see him pointing his hand directly at Naruto. Naruto just remembered what was in the sky. "Kuso." The lightning lion/dragon burst into black flames as it neared Naruto who was enveloped in a black pillar of Enton lightning. Goku and Vegeta flew away before the explosion reached them. The wasteland was flattened the plateaus and other rock formations in the area being completely vaporized. Hinata looked in horror as the smoke cleared to reveal a crater so steep that the bottom was obscured by darkness. She even feel his chakra. She snapped. "HYAAA!" Hinata yelled as she dropped Sasuke. He looked to her in shook and dodged out of the way in time. "How dare you!" Hinata said as she turned on her heel and round house kicked Sasuke in a speed previous unknown to her. "He was your friend!" She activated her lion fists and upper cut Sasuke lifting him to the air and kicked his stomach launching to the ground skidding. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU. MESU RAION" Hinata thrust her palm and from it launched wave of pure white chakra the sound emanating from it similar to the sound of a lioness roar. Sasuke cursed his exhausted body and his now shut chakra points further stilling his movement. He scolded as the wave hit him. Hinata huffed as she fell to her knees tears beginning to fall from her face. Vegeta landed behind her. "Well it seems that you're out of the game." Goku who rose from the ground immediately activated Kaio ken and charged at Vegeta. Vegeta rose his palm to Hinata who looked in disbelief. "Good bye." Vegeta smirked as he fired a wave point blank. Goku desperately looked as the blast neared his friend's body. There was an explosion. Vegeta smirked as he saw there was no remains. "See that Kakkorot that's-" He was cut off as two fists impacted his body Goku hitting his face and Naruto his stomach. Vegeta flew in to the ground creating a large trench. Naruto huffed as he straightened his form. "Never attempt to hurt my wife again." Naruto said as Goku helped him stand. Vegeta rose to his feet wiping his mouth. "Attempt?" Naruto remained silent but his mind playing the action in his head. Naruto had used bijuu mode for an instant to avoid Sasuke's kirin but due to supplying it with chakra with too much physical energy he overloaded the jump and ended up a wasting most of chakra in his body witch is saying a lot since it rivaled the capacity of the kyuubi after the yin and yang rejoined. This left him in a physical exhaustion that his mind hasn't fully registered and that maybe the only reason he hadn't fainted due to chakra exhaustion. When he got up he witnessed Hinata's attack and he felt proud that was until Vegeta his hime's life. That was when he experienced pure unadulterated rage. (Imagine Sakura on a bad day on her period with the added effect of roid rage.) His body suddenly gained a momentarily power replenish allowing him to save his lioness from danger and then allow him to attack Vegeta along with Goku. Naruto scolded Hinata was a small ways away on a small rock. "That's none of your business now this is your last chance before Goku and I knock you out."

Vegeta smirked. "Do you honestly believe that you have the power to defeat me? You may have created a small set back by destroying he moon but we have developed an artificial moon now watch as your life comes to an end." Vegeta brought a ball of light into palm. They both sensed his power drop immensely. Goku looked in confusion. "Whatever he used it seriously dropped his energy whatever he's planning it must be big."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah let's just hope-!" Naruto paused as he felt an enormous chakra signature. He turned to see Sasuke standing inside Sasuke's perfect Susanoo. (Similar to Madera's but blue and a shorter nose and shorter only slightly taller than an oozaru and stead of a hilt and sword there was four black orbs floating in a circular motion behind his back each flickering in amaterasu flames. There was also a crossbow for a shield on its back.) Sasuke floated to the head his form right behind the black star above the nose indicating senjutstu as it spread over being applied to the susanoo. "Naruto you've made it this far but can you really win when I am in this form."

Naruto frowned as he reached into his tattered clothes he pulled out two senzu beans a smoke bomb and a capsule. He threw the smoke to the ground as Vegeta threw the ball into the air. The smoke cleared to show Naruto in his new armor with him and Goku both looking relatively unharmed. They also strangely were missing their tails. "Sorry Goku for pulling your tail but what he just did would only cause more problems."

"Its fine that senzu really helped even with my tail gone I feel stronger than I ever have." Goku answered.

Vegeta laughed. "Yes watch as your fleeting moments pass by." He said as he began to grow to the form of the mighty oozaru. "I'm going to royally screw over the two of you and use you corpses as my trophies!"

Sasuke felt the false moon's effect on him and scolded. "I won't resort to your methods." He gripped his tail and grimaced as he pulled it out his body.

Naruto used this time to focus inside his mind. 'Kurama sorry for suddenly forcing you inside my body when I reached Earth. But I need your help.'

Kurama appeared still in his human-like form. "Kit you know I'm not mad but do that again without warning and I'll make sure you won't get your ramen fix for a month." Kurama smirked speaking without moving his mouth.

Naruto sweated. "Yo-you're not serious are you?"

The bijuu smirked at his container's frightened form. "Depends is a Popo racially insensitive?"

Naruto guessing. "N-no."

Kurama grinned. "Correct."

Naruto's head dropped as he let out a breath of relief but rose with is previous mirth gone. "Kurama can you force more yin chakra into bijuu modo?"

Kurama lost his smirk and nodded. "Easily but this will cause an imbalance that could be fatal."

Naruto shook his head. "Just push enough to balance with my ki enhanced chakra and don't worry I don't plan to ask you for help often I know you have things to do." Naruto said as his sage mode activated.

Kurama deadpanned as Naruto returned the conscious realm. 'Was he being sarcastic? No Naruto doesn't do sarcasm." He sweat dropped

Naruto opened his eyes barely 1 second having been passed. "Goku how long can you maintain kioken times 4."

"Now I think as long as I can now." Goku said as Vegeta ran towards them.

"Then I leave the ape to you and Sasuke for me." Naruto said as his body was enveloped in an orange-yellow aura that came with the power of bijuu mode.

"KAIO-KEN TIMES FOUR!" Goku yelled.

Naruto and Goku charged at to their opponents.

The people of earth watched as the titans fought to save Earth and their loved ones.

And remember Favorite, follow and review.

Next Chapter: Conclusion and journey to Namek. (You have until next chapter to vote for Trunks mother. Be aware if Bulma is added I will not think for hours in how to add her in because I don't want to think about the drama.)

Kain-"Ps how did you think of my first big fight scene was it ok?"

Kain-"Pss Zenkai is a bitch now a word from Vegeta."

Vegeta-"POWER LEVELS ARE BULLSHIT!"

Kain-"And now a word from Piccolo."

Piccolo-"CAAAMRAAAA!" Piccolo yelled as he destroyed the camera cutting the feed.

"DAMMIT PICC-"


	6. Conclusion! Road To Namek

Kain-Thank you for reading another chapter of A New Beginning...man I need to change that name, anyway I have gotten a new camera to replace the one Piccolo destroyed. Any way time to tell you what's special about this chapter.

Kain (narrator voice)-Each paragraph reflects the time of the last chapter meaning that the second paragraph is accruing while you read the third paragraph. This will end when you see this: (999) or I get lazy and tell you.

Recap

Naruto and Goku stared to their chosen opponents their energy at their peak and their minds set on one goal. Protect their loved ones. The two in an instant jumped to action and charged at their respective energy.

Begin

Naruto summoned the Kyuubi shroud to claw the susanoo. Sasuke grabbed his shield and bounced the claw away.

Naruto jumped back as Sasuke used his blaze release to create a flame blade to sever him in two. Naruto in midair spiraled downward hitting Sasuke with all ten tails. Sasuke grunted as he was pushed back.

Sasuke took advantage of Naruto's position and split both his left susanoo arm in two from the elbow and grabbed hold of Naruto tails and with force threw Naruto to the sky line.

Goku charged at Vegeta and delivered a cross kick hitting a surprised Vegeta in the face. Vegeta growled and back handed Goku.

Goku quickly regained his bearings and blocked Vegeta's follow punch barely stopping where it hit.

Goku quickly gripped one of Vegeta's fingers and landed on his head and began to run behind Vegeta's back using Vegeta's own body to flip him over to the ground.

Naruto rightened himself in the air and rapid fired ten bijuudamas honed to Sasuke. Sasuke seeing this ran with the power of his Susanoo going faster than before.

Sasuke jumped over a dama letting it hit the ground. He spiraled and cut two balls in half. He ascended to the sky avoiding the other 7.

Naruto used this time to land on the ground to pick up the unconscious Hinata and enter her into the shroud.

Sasuke stopped his ascent and spread the susanoo arms to its sides. "Enton: Yasaka no Magatama!" He created 7 magatama and launched them at the tailed beast bombs detonating each in the sky.

Sasuke seeing Naruto flipped upside down and brought out his crossbow. He pulled back and fired the Enton arrow at Naruto. Naruto thanks to his sage mode sensed the arrow and dropped to the ground right before the arrow hit his skull.

Goku soared about the destroyed terrain as Vegeta fired multiple ki blats that were the size of Goku's own body. Goku looked back seeing all of them gaining ground and faster than he would like. Goku stopped his flight and flew between the ki blasts causing them to impact into the selves.

Goku punched Vegeta's stomach with a yell causing Vegeta to flinch and cough up globs of blood.

"You low class scum." Vegeta said as he grabbed Goku and threw him into the ground than proceeded to steep on him.

Goku frowned and brought his arms to his side. "KA MA HA ME HAAAAA!" Goku quickly said as he fired a quick wave at Vegeta's foot pushing it back delaying its descent. Goku used this moment to cancel the wave and fly from under the leg to Vegeta's face and blast his right eye.

"AHHH WHY THE FUCKING EYE!?" Goku Appeared over him and brought his fists together and proceeded to bring those fists upon Vegeta's skull knocking him to the ground. Goku brought his hands to his sides. "KAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEE!" Goku chanted as Vegeta turned around on his back and witnessed the saiyan preparing for an attack.

"Not a chance! GALICK GUN!" Vegeta said as he fired the purple wave from his mouth at Goku.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku screamed as his blue wave intersected Vegeta's galick gun. The two waves battled for dominance as the holders pushed more power into the blasts. Goku could feel the effects of the Kaio-ken dissipating and it could be seen as Vegeta's blast began to gain ground. Goku pushed out as much energy as he could. "KAIO-KEN TIMES FIIIIIVEEEE!" He yelled as his wave expanded and overpowered Vegeta's. Said person eyes widened seeing the wave.

"FUUUUUUUUU-" He was cut off as the wave enveloped him.

Goku huffed as his body began to tingle in pain. He chuckled at his action. "Ah maybe that wasn't the smartest move." He said as Vegeta rose from the ground his eyes screaming for blood. "You're gonna pay for that Kakkorot!" Goku lost his mirth and reactivated Kaio-ken times four but this time he winched slightly. He really regretted going times five.

Naruto and Sasuke were trading blow for blow. Naruto jumped over the susanoo and grabbed its head. Naruto landed on the ground behind Sasuke and yelled as he with power threw Sasuke to the ground.

Sasuke hit the ground skidding on the ground. He pushed of the ground with his arm and flipped into the air and land on his feet skidding.

They both huffed as they began to loss breath. Sasuke grunted. "Naruto let me show you something I believe you will find interesting." Sasuke said to the confusion of Naruto.

"What are you talking about?"

Sasuke ignored him as his sharingan span faster than the eye could follow. The susanoo began to contract yet in no way dissipating. "I created this technique after our planet was destroyed." Sasuke said as the susanoo finally shrank to the size of Sasuke himself as the susanoo hugged his body like it was his own clothing (The head of the susanoo is gone for Sasuke's head).

Naruto looked in confusion. 'How does this help Sasuke? Doesn't making a susanoo smaller cause it to become weaker?" This was the thought he had until his chakra sensing ability alerted him of a presence behind him. He looked back to see Sasuke standing there in his hands where his normal sword and in the other was the sword he obtained when he fused his Susanoo with Naruto's Kurama's cloak. "How did-" He was cut off when Sasuke slashed at him cutting through his shroud and knocking Naruto with so much force the ground around him caved in uplifting the ground.

Naruto coughed blood as the kyuubi shroud dissipated causing Hinata to wall to the ground. Naruto eyes widened when he saw this but calmed when he saw his son catch her…his son caught Hinata…his son was here on a battle field…with people more than ten times his strength. (Over protective mode activate!)

Naruto ignored his previous pain and rose to his feet to see Sasuke standing in front of him. Naruto breathed slowly and dropped his guard. This action caused Sasuke to narrow his eyes. 'This area doesn't have that much life but it is nature and if I can use the nature energy that resides here and the surrounding area itself I regain Sennin Chōetsu and win this.' Naruto thought as the red markings around his eyes extended to his arms and legs.

Goku and Vegeta were trading blow through blow each hit emanating shock waves that could be felt from the very ground under ones very feet.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Goku yelled as he threw a haymaker, it connecting to Vegeta's at chest stunning the great ape. Goku flew behind him and gripped his tail. Goku yelled with power and with great force pulled Vegeta to the ground.

Goku huffed as he back flipped and jumped into the air slightly out of breath. The Kaio-ken was wearing off faster than before. He brought his fists to his side. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku yelled calling forth more energy but he could feel it was doing little good. "Huff huff I need to end this quickly or this is going to end very badly."

Vegeta rose to his feet. "What's wrong Kakkorot that last hit was weaker than before are you running out of energy?" Vegeta taunted.

Goku grunted as he dodged a fist and descended avoiding a ki blast. Goku landed on the ground and back flipped avoiding a ki blast. Goku turned in midair and used the rocky terrain to avoid ki blasts.

Vegeta growled seeing Goku's tactical retreat. "Take this Kakkorot!" Vegeta shouted as he fired a volley of ki waves at Goku. Goku took flight close to the ground and maneuvered above the ground dodging the blasts and explosions.

Once he dodge the last one he halted his movement as Vegeta landed in front of him and attempted to punch him into the ground. Goku spiraled around the fist and using his upward ascent to uppercut Vegeta throwing his head back.

Goku appeared in Vegeta's line of sight, he brought his hands to his face and shout his eyes. "SOLAR FLARE!" Goku said as he created a bright flash that blinded Vegeta. "AAHHH AGAIN WITH THE FUCKING EYES!"

Goku used this moment to fly away and reach an area where Sasuke's Kirin didn't affect and hid behind a wide plateau. "Okay as long as I stay here I can gather energy." He sat on the ground in a meditative stance. (NOT DOING SENNIN MODE!)

Goku took a breath as he used the technique Naruto taught him using the principle of sage mode and the spirit bomb. He could feel the world's energy slowly gather into him his kaio-ken gone. His body gaining a white exploding aura. (If you watched Battle of gods than you know what I mean and if you haven't it's similar to this [ watch?v=H7TZTe63yeE] bad quality and in 20 second mark again not mine.)

Naruto rose his head to Sasuke his face riddled with senjutstu markings, a red spiral on his forehead. Naruto walked from the small crater he was in and stood in front of Sasuke. Naruto bit his finger and wiped his hand revealing in a poof of smoke his Konoha headband.

He placed it on his forehead and tied it behind his head securing it like he had done many times in the past. Sasuke tsk'd and pulled his from his pouch around his waist and tied it firmly to his head. Naruto waited until he was finished. When he was finished Naruto spoke. "The sign that two Leaf shinobi fight as equals on the battle field or are you scared that I might hit your forehead."

Sasuke scoffed as he pointed his thumb to his for forehead. "Please I bet you can't even scratch my headband." There was a large smirk on his face.

Naruto grinned as he launched himself at Sasuke the ground under him exploding due to the force. Sasuke used the arm infused shield to block Naruto punch and used his right blade to decapitate Naruto. Naruto ducked and swept kicked Sasuke. Sasuke flipped over it landing behind Naruto.

Sasuke reversed griped his right handed blade and thrust it backwards to impale Naruto. Naruto manipulating the fox shroud stopped the blade by gripping it and spun kicking Sasuke across the face.

Sasuke spat blood as he was knocked back like a cannon and skipped on the ground each skip destroying that patch of earth. Naruto followed up by running to Sasuke's side and attempted to punch him to the ground only for Sasuke to ascend higher than his attack and senjutstu range and thrusted his sword at Naruto. Sasuke barely hit his target as Naruto moved his head to right the blade cutting his ear lobe.

Naruto brought his leg up to heel kick Sasuke. Sasuke brought up his shield and coated it with amaterasu flame. Naruto gritted his teeth as a kage bunshin in sage mode appeared and pulled him away before he could kick the shield.

Naruto flipped into the air as he regained his bearings. Sasuke landed and sheathed his normal blade. Sasuke then spit the susanoo arm from the elbow of his weaponless hand summoning a third susanoo arm. In the third hand formed a ball of amaterasu flame from the orbs behind his back. The fire extended to Sasuke hand creating a blade of black flames.

Sasuke swiped the sword horizontally and vertically launching projectiles at Naruto. Naruto seeing this dived in head long and outstretched his hand calling forth a rasengan Shuriken and throwing it at Sasuke.

The Rasenshuriken went through the flames and headed for Sasuke. Sasuke jumped ascending to the sky as the Rasengan impacted the ground and detonating. The blast radius was that ten times stronger than the ones in the shinobi war.

Naruto tsk'd knowing it wasn't over. He to the sky to see Sasuke his left handed blade enveloped in lightning.

"Beware the thunder clap." Sasuke said as he pointed his blade at Naruto and from it a lightning bolt with the width of a pin. Naruto spiraled out of the way dodging the beam but looked in shock as the beam hit the ground and with the sound of thunder leveled the battled field literally making the ground under them into a 17 inch crater.

He looked to Sasuke to see him breathing harder than usual. 'That must have taken a lot out of him.' Naruto thought as he to felt the prolonged use of transcended sage mode wearing on him but never the less charged at Sasuke. The two charged at one another their fight moving to the ground.

Goku opened his eyes and felt as he obtained enough. Goku rose to the sky to see Vegeta in search for him.

In the corner of his eye he could see Haruto, Gohan and Krillin holding Hinata as they flew to a safe distance.

'Good I don't have to worry about going all out.' He thought as he placed his hand to his side. "KAAAAA MEEEEE HAAAAA MEEEEE HAAAAAAAA!" Goku shouted as he fired a kamehame wave to the alarmed Vegeta.

Vegeta turned to see the wave. Vegeta threw his arms to his sides launching a super explosive wave. The two attacks impacted one another. The kamehame was actually forcing the wave back but Vegeta having enough roared. "AAAAAAAAAAAARRRHHHH!" Vegeta said as he pushed the wave back but that didn't finish his advance. As soon the wave was reflected Vegeta appeared beside Goku and slammed him to the ground.

Goku spat blood but he had no time to recover as Vegeta blasted the prone form of Goku. Goku blasted the wave deflecting the wave momentarily allowing him enough time to jump to his feet and retreat.

Vegeta growled at Goku's retreating form. Goku jumped from the ground and turned fired several ki blasts at Vegeta who deflected all of them with his one hand. Goku used this moment and appeared in front of Vegeta's face.

Goku exploded in energy intending to use all his energy for his last assault "HYAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Goku screamed as he punched Vegeta on the forehead throwing him to the ground but before Vegeta could hit the ground Goku gripped his armor and with a yell threw Vegeta into the air. Goku faced thrown form and launched dozens of Ki blasts at Vegeta's form all of them their target initiating a large explosion. Goku with the remainder of the energy given to him by earth brought his arms to his side. "KAAAAAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" With all his might Goku launched a kamehame wave of epic proportions at Vegeta.

Vegeta regained his bearings in the air and witnessed as the wave accelerated for him. He attempted to fire a galick gun only for it to momentarily delay for a second before it swallowed him in its wave.

Naruto and Sasuke traded blow for blow Sasuke forgoing going his blades for his fists as they blocked, parried and avoided each punch, kick and joint. They weren't even aware that their forms where fading. Sasuke losing his senjutstu and Naruto losing his kyuubi shroud. The two punched each other again and meet in the middle, Sasuke's fist against Naruto's creating a shock wave that neither registered as they continued to try to down the other. They traded punches as they landed on the ground each punch landing or impacting the other's fist. The two separated as they both at the same moment punched each other's cheek launching both of them to the ground leaving heavy trenches.

Naruto and Sasuke rightened themselves and skid to the earth. But as soon as they stopped they ran at one another again. Naruto's sage mode going to its original state and Sasuke only retaining the susanoo aura.

The people of earth watched the two battles in shock and awe as the battle of titans ragged on, never in their wildest dreams did they would be able to see an event such as this.

Roshi looked through the TV seeing the split feed. "If this goes on any further their all going to die fighting one another." The others frowned hearing this as they continued to watch the fights.

A slightly recovered Hinata along with Gohan, Haruto and Krillin watched as the battle entered its final phase.

Haruto looked to his mother. "Daddy is going to be alright right Oka?" Haruto asked his eyes looked to his father who was just punched through a bolder but immediately appeared and kicked Sasuke in the stomach.

Gohan put on a brave face. "Of course our dads are the strongest they'll win for sure!" Gohan said confident in both warriors.

Hinata watched both men fight her eyes activated she could see the failing reserves of all four of them. She cupped her hands together. "Naruto-koi Goku-kun." She whispered her faith in them growing stronger.

Goku huffed as he spent most of his remaining energy in that one attack. He saw nearby the ball of energy that caused Vegeta to take that large form.

Goku with any remaining he had blasted the ball destroying it. That was it he was almost entirely empty. He fell to the earth with a thud. "Wow that sure was fun but let's not do that again at least for now." Said chuckling to Vegeta knowing he couldn't hear him.

Goku looked to the sky to see Vegeta in his normal form falling out of the sky. Vegeta landed with a thud on the ground heavily cracking it. He had landed a small ways from Goku he was breathing as heavy as Goku was.

Goku chuckled as they both forced themselves to their feet their forms broken and battered. Vegeta growled. "You Kakkorot…have broken me, injured my pride and you have defeated me in my strongest form yet you have the audacity to mock me with your laughter while I am at my lowest I won't forgive you. I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Vegeta said as he brought his arm to his side and willed his ki to his signature attack. Goku brought his hand to his side willing everything he had left and some more he hadn't to his right arm.

"KA ME HA ME/GALICK! The two said as they powered their attacks.

Naruto and Sasuke once again punched each other's fist. Their bodies broken but their wills still fighting to win. Naruto with fury punched Sasuke launching him to the ground. Sasuke back flipped and landed his heels in the dirt.

The two dropped to their knees in exhaustion but rose to their feet with shaky legs. Naruto rose and placed his arms to his side in his palm a familiar ball of chakra appeared his chakra so low that this was the only one he could use but it did fit. "Sasuke no matter what happens after this you're still a brother to me even if I hadn't seen you for years."

Sasuke closed his eyes and smirked. He brought his arm to the side and gripped his wrists. "They call me the emo one." Lightning sparked from his hand as he used the technique their deceased master taught him. "Get ready Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he ran at Naruto.

Naruto frowned in concentration and ran forward. "Sasuke!" He yelled as he ran to Sasuke.

(999)

"HAAAAAA, RASENGAN!/GUN, CHIDORI!

All four techniques intercepted their respectful counterpart each warrior pushing all their energy into their attacks. Naruto/Goku pushed with all their strength gaining ground to the surprise of Vegeta/Sasuke who no matter how hard they pushed wasn't able to gain an inch.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Goku/Naruto yelled as they overpowered their opponents. Sasuke was enveloped in the rasengan and Vegeta blown away by the force of the wave.

The force of each attacks hitting their marks causing both Naruto and Goku to be blown away them both landing near one another.

Sasuke spiraled until he impacted an uplifted bolder he slide down and fell to the ground face first.

Vegeta skidded on the ground his form screaming to a halt. Vegeta reached into his armor and pulled out a remote. "Broken and beaten by a clown yeah I'm out of here." He said as he pressed the buttons on the controller.

Scientists and radiation experts where scanning the area and examining the three saiyans space pods. The right saiyan space pod moved shocking the other scientists as it ascended to the air.

Vegeta groaned as his pod landed beside him. He crawled to the pod as it opened. "I've failed in my mission you all will pay for this."

"Stop it right their!" Vegeta turned to see Krillin with Sasuke's sword in hand pointing it at Vegeta. "You think you can just leave after you killed all our friends and threaten are lives?"

"Would you be surprised if I said yes?" Vegeta said honestly.

"Well I'm not going to let you get away! I'm going to end! I'm going to end you! NOW DIE!" Krillin said as he brought the sword down.

"KRILLIN STOP!" Goku yelled halting Krillin.

"Why Goku he killed all our friends?" Krillin asked in complete confusion.

"I know this sounds weird but I have a feeling call it an instinct that we should let Vegeta go."

"But Goku." Krillin begged as the sword shook in his hand.

"Please Krillin! I'm begging you!"

Krillin grunted but eventually dropped the blade. "Fine Goku." Krillin said following the advice of his best friend.

Vegeta chuckled as he sat in his pod. "I thank you Kakkorot but be warned the next time we meet you won't be so lucky. AHAHAHAHAHAH-oh it hurts to laugh." Vegeta said as his pod flew to the air into space.

Naruto turned his head to Goku. "If that comes to kick us in the ass Goku I'll make sure Chi-Chi and Hime won't feed you for a month." Naruto said with a complete straight face.

Goku wined.

"Naruto-koi Goku-kun!" Hinata yelled as she ran to them both.

"Daddy!" Gohan and Haruto yelled as they ran to their fathers.

Naruto chuckled as Haruto hovered over him. "Told you I wasn't leaving anytime soon." Naruto said as he moved his broken arm to pat his sons head.

"I'm glad you're safe Gohan." Goku said as Gohan hugged his father.

Haruto wiped his eyes. "Yeah you're the strongest no one can beat my dad."

Naruto smiled at his sons praise. "Well I wouldn't say no one Sasuke beat me a few times it just so happened to beat him this time." Naruto turned his head to see Sasuke laying on the ground looking at him with eyes filled with acknowledgement and annoyance. The annoyance was always there. "Hinata don't focus on me help Sasuke he's in a worse shape than me." Naruto said looking to his friend.

Hinata looked to Sasuke seeing his prone form and back to Naruto. He nodded and she complied. "Okay." She walked to Sasuke and bent to her knees and began healing him.

Sasuke looked to the women that attacked him before. "Your healing its similar to Sakura's…did she teach you before the planet was destroyed?"

Hinata noticed pause pause but nodded. "Hai, she wanted me to know how to heal in case something were to happen to her or she wasn't around for when you two over did it."

Sasuke chuckled feeling his broken ribs mend. "I expected you to be completely dependent on Naruto but it seems that you have grown from that stuttering shy girl that couldn't speak to the one she cared for."

That actually a smile to Hinata's face it reminded her of how much she had grown. "Thank you for reminding me, now don't speak you three aren't in no condition to speak much less move." Hinata finished as she created a clone to pick up Sasuke. Hinata turned to see Haruto and Gohan carrying their father.

"Thanks sochi/son." They both said. Gohan nodded and Haruto smiled. They looked up to the sky hearing the sound of propellers. In the sky a yellow carrier jet gently set down on the ground.

Next Day

"GET! ME! OUT! OF! HERE!" Naruto said as he struggled to pull himself to the window. Several doctors and nurses desperately tried to pull him back to bed. Naruto already had been injected by 15 sedatives each one stronger than the last.

Haruto was laughing at his father's antics, Goku was smiling and everyone else was deadpan. This was the scene that Chi-Chi, Hinata, Ox king, Bulma, Ulong, Roshi, Yajirobe and Korin came in to see.

"Please sir you have to get back into your bed it's for your own good." A nurse tried to calm him.

Naruto shook his head as he dragged himself forward with his unbroken arm. "If my own good is being in a complete white room with needles being stuck through my skin while they play daytime television then hell sound like a dandy place!"

Goku looked confused. "Needles?" He looked down to see the needles connecting him to the machine. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Goku screamed in terror.

Chi-Chi immediately moved to Goku trying to calm him down (1).

Hinata moved to Naruto's crawling form. Naruto paused his struggling advance to see the familiar feet of his wife. (Don't question how he memorized Hinata's foot just don't and I you did I need to change this story's rating T to M.) "Hime?" Naruto said as he looked up seeing his wife's giggling form. Naruto closed his eyes. "Hi Hime nice to see you're alright." Naruto said giving her a soft smile. Bulma felt a little angry seeing it but calmed down remembering the conversation she had with Hinata (2).

Hinata giggled and placed her hand over her mouth as she bent down to Naruto's side. "Hi Naruto-koi what are you doing."

"Trying to get out of this building of despair." Naruto said in slight despair knowing what was coming next.

Hinata bent to his side and kissed Naruto on the lips. "Please Naruto can you go to your bed and rest it would make me very happy."

Naruto blushed remembering that a year ago he had Hinata in a similar position but now she had the advantage, he hadn't seen Hinata in so long his resistance to her puppy dog was all but destroyed and she knew this. "Eh eh *sigh* fine Hina-hime." Naruto relented as he allowed the doctors to bring him to the bed beside a still screaming Goku.

Hour later.

"Well we were finally to sedate him but we had to resort to alternate methods." The doctor said as Roshi rose a brow.

"Really what was it?"

"Something I found under the sink I think it was Clorox or something."

Goku was foaming from his mouth. Naruto eyes widened. "YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!"

"Naruto-kun! Haruto and Gohan are here!"

"Sorry."

Chi-Chi gripped the doctors shoulder on her face was an exaggerated demented smile. "You injected my husband with Clorox can you talk with me outside." Chi-Chi asked the nervous doctor who unhappily accepted. They walked out the room and a moment later screams of pain and the sound of cracking bones could be heard.

"OHH PLEASE GOD STOP! NO MY SPIN DOSENT BENDS THAT WAY NO NO NO NO N-*CRACK* AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-" The sound was cut off as both Naruto and Sasuke applied a sound seal to the room.

Bulma blinked. "Well that happened. Any way what were we going to do?"

Krillin rose a brow. "What do you mean?"

Bulma looked to him as if he was crazy. "What do you mean what do you mean? What about Tien and Chiaotzu and Piccolo."

Gohan interrupted. "What about Yamcha?"

"What about Yamcha?" Naruto, Kurama, Bulma and Krillin said in unison.

Naruto stopped to turn to Kurama who was leaning on the wall. "Kurama aren't you supposed be healing me?"

The humanoid bijuu gave him a deadpan. "Clone."

"Oh."

Kurama moved from the wall and opened the window much to their confusion. He turned to them. "If an offspring can achieve a feet it's likely that the ancestor is able to pull a similar accomplishment." This earned a confused look from everyone beside Hinata, Bulma and Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed the idiots he was surrounded by. "The green one's ancestors."

Gohan got it. "Oh you mean that if Kami was able to create the dragonballs than the people of his planet could also have dragonballs."

Haruto wanted to add on. "And that means we can revive our friends on their planet, but we're probably going to need a spacecraft that requires an engine powerful enough to support life and travel great distances because my guess is that we're going to have to travel light distance in a short time and I don't think earth has that kind of technology." Haruto said stunning everyone who didn't live in the Son/Uzumaki home.

Sasuke calmed down and smirked. "I see you haven't corrupted your son Naruto."

"Shut up teme."

Krillin looked to Sasuke. "Come to think about it why are you here didn't you and the other saiyans almost kill all of us." Listening to Krillin most of the crew looked to Sasuke who rose a brow at them.

"I didn't kill any of you neither did Vegeta all your friends died due to Nappa witch proves how weak you are."

Krillin growled. "Why you-"

Sasuke interrupted him. "You died to a man with a power level of 6000. Vegeta had a power level of 20,000, mine is 19,520 and that maybe the only reason he never tried to kill me knowing I was close enough and skilled enough to kill him. Now what does that say about you idiots that could barely fight off an idiot like Nappa?" Krillin shout his mouth knowing he was right but honestly this may have never happened if they trained during that 7 years of peace he just hopes they won't be that stupid again.(^_^ GT reference)

Naruto looked confused. "Why are you the only one different digits throughout your power level?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Don't know don't care."

Kurama slapped Naruto behind the head earning a grunt of pain. "Could we please go back to what we were originally talking about this is getting annoying."

Bulma sighed. "Haruto was right we need a ship that doesn't exist on earth and if we used the ones here on earth it would take us so many years that the descendants of our descendants won't make it and by than there would be no more use for them."

Naruto pulled up from his bed and sat up ignoring the pain in his back. "What about that ship in Yunzabit heights?"

"How do you know about that?" A voice said. They all turned to see Mr. Popo standing outside the window Kurama opened.

Kurama wave a lazy peace sign that Popo returned. Popo looked back to Naruto. A dark cloud of negative emotion around him could be seen through Naruto and Kurama's eyes. Naruto frowned already greatly disliking him. "When Gohan and Haruto turned 3 we all went to Yunzabit heights during the windless day. Be and Goku found a ship when we searched for fire wood but know that I think about it why did we want to go to Yunzabit heights?"

Kurama rose a brow. "So I could move freely in a wide open space. What's wrong with you?"

Naruto gripped his skull. "I don't know I think I hit my head to many times during the course of the year."

Popo was annoyed but he placed a smile on his face. "Alright maggots-" He was cut off when Sasuke threw his chokuto at Popo it hit the wall beside him.

"Shut up." He turned to Bulma. "Women my guess is that you're the mechanic. Do you think that you can use our saiyan space pods to create a ship one with additional accommodations?"

Bulma turned to him with a raised brow. "Why should I listen to you?"

Sasuke frowned. "Because you're a bitch who was ogling Naruto's body."

Naruto was talking to Haruto.

Bulma blushed in embarrassment and anger. "I would have to take the pods home along with that ship they found at Yunzabit heights."

Popo spoke up again. "That I was here for you useless maggots but you gone right and pissed me off so byee." He said calmly as he flew away.

Sasuke blinked. "What the hell was that?"

Naruto paying attention again broke his steel restraints. "No one important now Bulma you said you needed our ships?"

"Yeah but look at this." She pulled out a calculator looking device. "I got this remote from the crashed saiyan ship all I need to do is-" She was about to push one of the buttons. Naruto and Sasuke eyes widened.

"DON'T PUSH THAT BUTTON!" They both yelled at once alarming everyone beside Kurama.

Bulma quickly moved her hand away, alarmed. "Wha-what why!?"

Naruto released a breath of relief. "That button would have destroyed all the attack pods on the planet including mine, Sasuke, the saiyan's and Goku's. Destroying all but one chance of successful interstellar travel that no doubt has very limited occupancy."

Sasuke looked to him in disbelief. 'The fuck?!'

Bulma walked to Naruto. "Here than you get them." She was a little embarrassed that she was about to mess up big time but happy her interest was actually capable of helping her with machine.

Naruto nodded and accepted gratefully. He pressed five button and pointed it to the sky. "There."

Bulma looked out the window. "I don't see anything." Hinata activated her eyes seeing nothing herself.

"She's right Naruto-koi."

Naruto moved out of his bed and turned on the TV. On it was the news as the reporter spoke about the saiyan pods found in the stead of west city. Naruto didn't care about that but he moved back to the bed. The reporter suddenly stopped to see the pods begin to move before they blasted off through the air toward them. Naruto looked the remote and quickly pressed several buttons in seconds. "There they won't land here they'll go into space so they can't track it and let it land next to mine and Goku's."

Kurama smirked this Naruto was more interesting to talk to.

Naruto backward on his bed tired. "Man I'm really weak if walking takes this much energy." He turned to a concerned Hinata. "Hime can you take Bulma to the ship we found?" Hinata brought the memory to her head and nodded.

The door opened (destroying the sound seal) revealing Chi-Chi who was whipping her hand with a rag that appeared to be died red. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing much." Goku said to the surprise of everyone beside Hinata.

"Oh okay." Chi-Chi said as she went back to her boy's side that red trail from her sandals going unnoticed.

End of Chapter.

Kain-Wow I Had fun with this chapter.

Fain-I think you tried too hard with the comedy here.

Kain-What the hell are you doing here you're not even supposed to be here!

Fain-You didn't acknowledge my statement.

Kain-What oh what you said about the comedy. Well I'm hoping that writing them out like this will show how truly the Z warriors act and behave in a time of relaxation and rest.

Fain-What about that crap about Sasuke's power level?

Kain-I was making fun of how in the original the power levels are all zero beside the first 1-3 digits.

Fain-What about the senjutstu Sasuke used?

Kain-Read the manga.

Fain-Fair but what about the Madara Susanoo alike you probably copied and pasted.

Kain-Sasuke doesn't have a perfect susanoo so I used Madara's susanoo as a basis ill change it once we see his perfect Susanoo and find its capabilities.

Fain-So you used your imagination for that Susanoo skin?

Kain-Actually I was inspired by another author's story but made it my own. The story is quite long and a great read. It's called Nightfall a Naruto story where Naruto gets the Rinnegan and creates his own organization.

Fain-So it's one of those Naruto-banished stories.

Kain-Surprisingly no Naruto leaves at a young age and one his on his free will.

Fain-I thought you hatted stories like that?

Kain-I don't hate them it's just that they're just not executed correctly most of the time. But you're right this just proves to me that this is a phenomenal story.

Fain-I feel like we're advertising.

Kain-what are you talking about?

Fain-Nothing just talk about the polls.

Kain-Alright! The Trunk's mother poll is over and I'm kind of sad. Hinata votes was at 25% while Bulma with Hinata was 75%.

Fain-Why have one when you can both?

Kain-Shut up. Anyway the next poll is up Should Sasuke end up with Android 18. Yes or no I'm interested in the poll results.

Fain-Their going to say yes.

Kain-Shut up.

Fain-Oh I have another question.

Kain-What?

Fain-Is Hinata a saiyan?

Kain-…

Fain-What?

Kain-Hinata is an oddie that I can't quite figure out but what I plan works out than the saiyans are getting a bit of added history.

Fain-Interesting. Wait how come Gohan and Haruto didn't transform into Great apes!?

Kain-last answer. They were focus solely on the battles that their fathers where taking place in. Now if you don't mind I got a short story and a research paper to do.

1-Chi-Chi isn't as harsh to her family like in the original but the exchange is that she's more violent outside the realm of her friends and acquaintances.

2-That harem drama nonsense is all off screen.


	7. Arival to Namek! A New Threat Emerges!

Hinata carried Bulma as they made their way through the valley. Hinata looked down to Bulma. "Are you alright Bulma we have been flying for some time!?"

Bulma shock her head. "No I'm fine it's just colder than I thought!" Bulma said practically shouting due to the loud winds. "How far is the ship from here!?"

Hinata activated her byakugan and searched the area. "It's a little further!"

The two remained silent as they came to the sight of the moss covered ship. Hinata gently lowered Bulma to the ground. They landed in front of the ship itself. Hinata turned to Bulma. "This is the ship though not in good condition."

Bulma walked around the strange ship. "Ew it's covered in dirt and moss and it seems like it hasn't been used in forever."

Hinata walked under it. "There is no entrance from what I can see but in the inside it seems that right here is the entry pad."

"What makes you say that?" Bulma asked.

Hinata hovered slightly just enough to touch the underside. She traced her hands in a large circle. "There is a large circular path so thin air isn't able seep through if it wasn't for my eyes I would be able to see it."

Bulma looked around seeing no opening or button. "How are we going to get this to my house?"

"Kurama." Hinata said simply.

Bulma looked confused. "What do you mean he didn't come with us?"

"Hinata bent down and placed a tag on the ground. "I meant this." She bit her thumb and smeared the blood on the tag.

An enormous plume of smoke erupted from the tag. The wind immediately dispersed the smoke to reveal Kurama in his ten tailed fox form. "**So where back here**." Kurama said looking to the partly cloudy sky.

Bulma fell to her butt this Kurama still quite foreign to her. "Oh hey Kurama long time no see."

The fox looked to Bulma with a raised brow. "**Why are you o**n your ass?" He asked as he shrank to his humanoid form.

Bulma got up embarrassed. Hinata smiled to her bijuu friend. "Kurama do you think you could open this for us with the least possible damage?"

Kurama nodded but stood still.

Bulma looked around. "Nothing happened."

Kurama shook his head. "I created a kage bunshin inside the ship."

"A what?"

"A perfect clone of the user you don't need to know the specifics but it's the strongest cloning technique of our planet." Kurama somewhat explained.

The bottom of the ship opened slid down revealing the circular entrance being literally being pushed down by Kurama's clone.

Naruto was bored. Goku was bored. Sasuke was bored. Three of the strongest warriors on the planet were bored in the same room in the same time slowly recovering from their battle not even 24 hours ago. Naruto was becoming more irritated as they sat in silence for 40 minutes.

Naruto frowned. "I'm leaving." He sat straight up snapping his steel restraints ignoring the slight pain he felt in his limbs. Naruto got up from bed and opened the window.

Sasuke opened his eyes to look at his once teammate. "Where are you going dobe?"

"Home to get some senzu beans." Naruto said as he jumped from the window and using chakra to soften his descent to the street. The people immediately recognized him and backed away. Now THAT brought up to many bad memories. Naruto sighed and ascended into the air past the clouds than headed home as fast as he could practically disappearing from sight by the normal populace.

Goku looked to Sasuke. "Do you think he'll be back soon?"

Sasuke looked to the window seeing people trying to look into their room he also could feel the many humans entering the city. He had 2 guesses. 1 the people of earth wanted to see the "monsters/gods/titans/demons" in person or militia coming to extract them to use them as lab rats. He was awaiting for the second scenario. He turned to Goku. "If he has the energy to fly for more than 20 minutes than I'd say in about an hour."

Bulma looked around the inside of the namikian ship. "Wow this technology is something we scientists could only dream about. If we could figure how it works than that will open many other gateways in all sorts of fields!"

Hinata smiled seeing her excitement. "Let's first find the activation switch first." You could easily hear her mirth. Bulma turned to her and chuckled in embarrassment.

Kurama walked to the chair that he believed to the control center. He looked to the pad that was directly in front of him. 'Hmmm I wonder.' "Piccolo." The ship hymned to life as the ship lit up as the computer recognized the password.

The two girls looked to Kurama in confusion. He shrugged. "I was wondering if Piccolo's name meant anything to this ship that and I thought of the fact why would someone name themselves of something that resembles pickle."

Hinata sweatdroped but shook her head. "Kurama do you think you can take the ship to our home. Kurama?"

Kurama nodded and opened the hatch. Hinata and Bulma almost fell when they felt the ship shake as Kurama with one hand levitated the ship and headed to the Son/Uzumaki home. Where they were building a large add on.

Naruto looked in confusion at the large dome like building that was being constructed behind his home. He could also see the senzu trees had been moved to form a sort of walk way to the building. He was also confused by the 3 additional trees. He moved to the under the trees. He could find any senzu. He sighed. He moved to the house finding it unlocked. "Hello!" Naruto yelled but got no response. 'Where are the kids?' He shrugged, they were probably with Chi-Chi in the town nearby about 9 miles away.

Naruto entered the Kitchen and moved the table. He opened the floor boards to reveal a large bag. Naruto stopped. "Why the hell did I put the extra beans in a bag under the kitchen we have an empty room beside the boy's room." Naruto opened the bag and pulled out three senzu beans. Naruto pulled a small empty sack and filled it with senzu. He then proceeded to pop one into his mouth. His muscles bulged before they returned to their lean form. He rose and was about to leave until he felt a draft. He looked down to notice he was still wearing his hospital gown. He blushed thinking he just flew over the country side wearing a loosely tied hospital gown. He shrugged, he was sure no one saw anything even if he was flying close to the ground.

Over the country side multiple teen age girls and a few boys were hospitalized due to blood loss.

Naruto entered his room on his bed was a capsule case. Naruto curious opened it and it revealed four capsules. One orange, one lavender, one forest green and one blue. Naruto using common sense pressed the orange one to reveal orange saiyan armor similar to the one he wore against Sasuke only this was full body as in it contained leg guards, arm guards, neck guard and armored gloves. This plus the body armor and boots. The only thing that bothered him was that the orange was too dark for his taste. He put on his now signature baggy orange pants and then placed the armor on and looked to the mirror. 'Wow I look like one of those knights in this planets history…but highly futuristic.' Naruto thought as he grabbed the blue capsule and turned to leave but he saw a sword on their nightstand. He picked it up and feeling the light weighted sword. "Cool." He put the sword down and left the house his regrown tail holding the bag on senzu. He jumped and soared to the hospital. If he waited 5 minutes he would have been their when Kurama landed.

Naruto flew back into the city and appeared to the hospital. He opened it only to duck as he had to dodge a blade swipe from Sasuke. "What the hell teme!"

Sasuke sat on his bed and sheathed his sword. "I expected a man with a gun…sorry." Sasuke apologized though his tone said otherwise.

Naruto's eyes twitched. Why did he miss Sasuke? He sighed and threw a bean to Sasuke who caught it in confusion. "If you want to leave the hospital now eat it." Naruto walked to a snoring Goku. "Goku…food."

Goku sat up in an instant. "WHAT WHERE!?"

Sasuke sweat dropped. "You have got to be kidding me." He said as he ate the bean. His eyes widened as his body completely healed and he felt even stronger than before. He could also feel his tail grow back (the area were his tail was hasn't at all healed yet allowing his tail to be regrow this happens to Goku and Naruto too).

Naruto tossed a bean to Goku who caught it in his mouth and immediately swallowed. He jumped out of bed and destroyed all his bandages. Naruto turned as Goku threw off his gown and put on his signature clothing. "Ahh that's much better."

Naruto pulled out the blue capsule from before and threw it at Sasuke along with a pair of blue baggy pants. "Here I'm guessing your outfit was destroyed during our fight." Sasuke nodded and entered the bathroom connected to their room.

He reentered the room a minute later. His armor was similar to Naruto's but unlike Naruto his has shoulder pads that hugged his shoulders to his the top of his biceps he also had a single arm guard on his right arm. Strangely Sasuke had the bottom piece he wore during his time as a missing nin along with the purple rope. Naruto blinked. "You still have that. Where the hell did you keep it?"

Sasuke lifted his left wrist to show the storage seal wear he placed all his belongings. Naruto nodded. Goku looked between the two and chuckled earning their attention. Goku smiled. "It's easy to see that you two are best friends."

Sasuke rose a brow to the earth raised saiyan. "You're an idiot." Goku chuckled.

The door opened to reveal Chi-Chi, Gohan and Haruto.

"Dad!" Haruto and Gohan said excited. Sasuke leaned against the wall as the boys attracted their fathers.

Haruto looked to his father cheekily. "Come on dad tell us how! Tell us how!"

Naruto put his hands to calm his son. "What do you mean tell you?" There was a smile on his face.

Haruto was beaming in excitement. "How you got so strong tell us right Gohan?"

Gohan nodded. "Right I wanna here it to."

Naruto looked to Goku than back to the boys. "I don't know I'm sure you boys don't want to hear about the awesome training we had with King Kai."

"We do!"

Naruto grinned and patted both boys head. "I'll tell you about it when your mother's around right Goku?"

Goku nodded. "Yeah it a big adventure that can't be told twice." Goku ended wagging his finger. Haruto pouted and Gohan looked slightly disappointed. Goku rubbed his son's head. "No long face now Gohan okay." Gohan looked to his father seeing him smiling which in turn made Gohan smile.

"I'm glad you're alright Goku." Goku turned to wife and offered her a large smile. Chi-Chi hugged Goku. "I'm glad you're ok." (I feel really creped out as I write this.) Chi-Chi said as she kissed his cheek. Goku rubbed the back of his head in slight embarrassment. Naruto smirked at the display. If it wasn't for Hinata and him Chi-Chi may have displayed aggression toward Goku and god help he'd hate to think what would have happened to Gohan. Actually he could think it he would be an awkward teen that spends most of his time studying things he already knew about instead of training and that would bit them in the ass later on. What a terrible thought it was. Naruto attention was grabbed when Sasuke stepped on the window sill.

"Where are you going Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned to him. "I'm sorry but I have to leave or they will trace my last known location if I wait any longer they may send someone after me….Naruto I suggest that you and a few of you go to that green man's planet as fast as you can. I suspect that they will head to the planet in a months' time. Good bye for now." Sasuke was about to jump but he caught the senzu bean Naruto threw at him he nodded to him and flew off.

Naruto watched as he flew away. Haruto looked out the window seeing his dad's strong friend leave. He looked to his father who felt his gaze. "Dad where is he going."

Naruto picked up his son as he floated out the window. "He's going so no more people like the saiyans come to earth." He placed his son on his shoulders and turned his extended family. "Goku come on, I found something interesting at home."

Goku nodded he grabbed Gohan and slowly flew outside the window Chi-Chi close behind.

Naruto nodded and headed for the direction of home. The group going higher than the clouds.

Ten minutes later.

Naruto looked up at the namikian space ship in this yard. "Hmmm not what I was talking about."

ONE WEAK LATER

Bulma and Krillin stood under the ship as they stood in front of Kame house. Master Roshi was looking out to the ocean.

Krillin looked to Bulma. "So Bulma why are we setting off here instead when it was at Goku's house."

Bulma looked to Krillin for some reason an irritated look on her face. "Shut up Krillin."

"You don't have to be such a bitch."

"What did yo-?"

Roshi turned them. "Guys I see them coming!"

Krillin and Bulma turned to the ocean to see Chi-Chi driving a car, the Ox king easily seen in the vehicle. Chi-Chi parked the craft on the beach. Chi-Chi jumped out of the car. Krillin noticed Gohan. "Oh hello Gohan oh my god you look like a young Moe Howard."

Gohan looked down. "Look who's talking curly."

"Why I outa."

Bulma turned to the ship. "Clam it chowder heads we have to get going where are the others?" She directed the end to Chi-Chi

Chi-Chi noticed Bulma's gaze. "Naruto, Hinata and Haruto should be here in a moment."

Roshi rose a brow. "How come Goku not going with you?"

"Because the occupancy of the ship is barely enough for the all of us." Naruto said as he Hinata, Haruto and Goku landed on the small island.

Goku rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah I wanted to go but there's no room but Bulma's dad said he would have a ship for me in 2 weeks."

Naruto nodded. "If we leave now than then we can make it to Namek in about two weeks and if Mr. Briefs is efficient in converting a ship out of Goku and Nappa's ship he should be there in five days."

Krillin looked to him. "How come sometimes you're smarter than most of us but at other times your dumber than Goku?"

Naruto looked to him for a couple of seconds he turned back around. "Hime."

SMACK "OWE!"

Naruto looked to Bulma. "Bulma-chan is everything ready?"

Bulma smiled and nodded. "Yeah oh and here." Bulma from her pocket pulled out the scouter that once belonged to Raditz.

"Thanks did you add the things I wanted?"

Bulma nodded giving him a one eye smile. "Yep and a few extras."

Naruto smiled and kissed her cheek. Roshi and Krillin looked in shook they looked to Hinata to see her smiling like that never happened. Krillin was beginning to freak out. "WHAT THE HELL! You just kissed Bulma in front of you wife and she's not doing anything like its normal! What's going on?!"

Naruto looked him as he placed the scouter over his left ear. "Krillin Hinata is my wife and Bulma is my girlfriend." He said as if it was normal.

If Krillin had hair he would be pulling it out. "HOW!?"

Naruto picked his right ear. "I don't feel like having the talk with you."

Krillin was speechless. (Owned counter: 11)

Naruto looked to the crew for a month. "Are all of us ready?"

Hinata nodded. "Hai Naruto-kun."

Haruto gave his father the piece sign. "Yep!"

Gohan gave his dad a hug than nodded. "Yeah uncle."

Krillin still sulking. "Yeah."

Bulma nodded. "Hai Captain."

Naruto looked confused. "Captain?"

Bulma nodded. "If you or Hinata weren't here I would be but since you are I'm nominating you for leader of the off world Z warriors."

Hinata nodded in agreement. "I think that's a wonderful idea after all Naruto you were a leader before and even though you weren't sure at first you but you did go a long way."

Naruto looked to the sky for a moment. He looked to the boys. "What do you think boys?"

Haruto answered immediately. "Go for it."

Gohan nodded. "I think you'll do a great job."

Naruto smiled. "Then I accept. Come on were wasting time." Naruto said as he walked to the entrance pad with a large scroll on his back. The others followed closely and all they all stood on the pad. They waved to the others as the platform levitated upwards. When they completely rose to the bridge Naruto placed the scroll on the floor. Naruto walked to the head chair and sat down. He closed his right eye as he activated the scouter. "Guys I'm going to start up now so buckle in." They did as said. Hinata sat to the left of Naruto, Bulma to the right, Krillin directly behind and the boys sitting in the seats behind Bulma and Hinata. Haruto left Gohan right.

Naruto looked to the control panel the universal translator on the scouter deciphering the language to English. Naruto smirked and placed his hand on the panel. "Begin."

The others outside looked as the ship set off to the sky into space if they weren't warriors they wouldn't have been able to see it move.

Kurama on the lookout watched as the ship soared past the clouds. "Hmm." He turned into a cloud of chakra and faster than the ship itself entered Naruto's seal.

Naruto looked out the window seeing that they already were escaping the solar system. He turned to the others. "Okay we have two weeks of none stop travel for now let's just get comfortable for now because your bodies may not be used to space travel I suggest sleeping for most of today. Haruto and Gohan I want you two with me." He said as he walked to the upper level of the ship Haruto running after him Gohan shortly behind.

Bulma looked to Hinata. "What do we do?"

Hinata rose from her seat. "I'll find a place to rest unlike Naruto-koi I have no experience with this kind of travel. Hinata moved to the living quarters.

Bulma looked to the only other person in the room. Krillin was passed out his face was a sickly green she felt a little sick herself. She took off her jacket and sat in the command chair and drifted off to sleep.

Naruto lead the boys to a room that was riddled with fuinjutsu. Naruto closed the door that lead them to the room. "Here were going to train on our trip."

Haruto and Gohan tilted their heads in the same direction. Gohan spoke up. "Why are we training were only getting the dragon balls right uncle?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah but there's no such thing as being to prepared…well actually there is but this is just in case. Me and Kurama named this room the infinite room."

Haruto looked around the relatively small room. "Why it's small?"

Naruto smirked and pulsed out a wave of chakra. The room faded to a glowing white void. Depth perception was gone as everything was white. Naruto frowned he would have to change that they can't be in this kind of environment to long. "Don't be fooled were still in the room, but it's like…like…like bending a rubber band. When you pinch the two sides of the rubber band together you create a pocket no matter how small. We're inside one of those pockets but I'm able to control the space to an extent. Right now I can increase its size I want to take it further like gravity and the environment itself." Naruto said the last part to himself.

Haruto looked around and frowned this place gave him a bad sensation. "How long do we have to be here?"

Naruto looked to his son and scanned his form. He was trying to find ground even though it was right under his feet. "Thirty minutes every ten hours more if you want but right now I want the two of you to come at me with all you want." Naruto gripped the scouter screen and entered it into the scouter knowing for his son and Gohan's power levels can't be measured unless crap.

Haruto frowned. "Are you sure."

Naruto nodded and looked to the silent Gohan. "Gohan are you ready?"

The boy looked to the ground for a moment before looking to Naruto determination in his eyes. Haruto seeing it through his arms to an x before his face. Naruto gained a small grin as the boys charged their energy. Naruto threw his chest plate to the side knowing it would get damaged. The boys with a yell charged Naruto. Naruto stood in the frog kumate stance as Haruto punched to his face. Naruto faster than Haruto could follow moved under the fist and pushed his son to the ground.

Haruto landed on his feet and fired a ki blast at his father. Naruto griped the blast and threw it at Gohan who attempted to dive kick his head. Knocking him back.

Naruto flinched heavily he really didn't want to do that but he calmed himself. "Don't try to get me individually try to outsmart the stronger opponent."

Haruto flew to the air and fired multiple ki blasts at Naruto. Naruto in the one spot dodged and weaved through all of them. He gripped the last blast and deflected it upwards before throwing his own intercepting it causing a large flash blinding the boys. Naruto kicked his son and grabbed Gohan and threw him at Haruto. "Come on your holding back."

Gohan rose to his feet and helped Haruto up. They looked to Naruto and charged.

Sasuke neared the Freiza base he was currently putting on the damaged saiyan armor he discarded in his fight with Naruto. 'If I come back unscathed much less in a complete new outfit they will suspect a betrayal I need to appear to be injured.' He thought as he placed his hand on his chest and grunted as he proceeded to electrocute himself. He later gave himself sever bruises and burned his left arm.

Sasuke's ship crashed onto the landing plate form Vegeta's still their crater upon contact. His pod opened as he fell out of it with a groan. Multiple solders and a medic team retrieved his body and entered him in a healing pod. Sasuke through shout eyes listened to the doctors as they monitored his pod.

"So like Vegeta he came back near death."

"Yes, and like Vegeta he should come too soon and since we placed Sasuke in the newest model they should wake around the same time."

"Well isn't that convenient."

"No what I say is convenient is the fact Vegeta came here when someone was in this pod allowing Sasuke to get it instead of him."

Sasuke mentally frowned these fools didn't appear to have any interest in conversing about Freiza. He was about to move when he heard the door open and a very familiar voice spoke up.

"So you did manage to survive earth I'm surprised you made it back here in one piece." Sasuke knew that to be the annoying sound of the still arrogant son of a whore Vegeta.

"Vegeta what are you doing here you're not scheduled to finish healing in at least 5 hours, what are you doing here?"

"I heard that one of my subordinates survived and made his way back a day after me when is he planned to leave?"

"He should be out in three hours considering this is the newest model superior then the one that healed you. But he along with you are prohibited by Freiza from leaving the base until his return with the dragon balls."

That was all he needed to here. Sasuke already finished healing pointed his palm at the window that enabled him an outside view. The doctor looked in surprise. "Freaky alien genotype." Sasuke said as he blasted the doctor destroying the healing pod in the process.

The wave destroyed multiple walls along killing hundreds of soldiers and conveniently the communication room. "Was that realty necessary?" Vegeta asked as he landed on the ground.

Sasuke only in his underwear released the capsule from his storage seal. He quickly redressed and slid his sword to it natural position. Sasuke looked to Vegeta. "This entire base is going to go after the one in this room why you are still here?"

Vegeta smirked. "Because were heading to Namek."

Sasuke looked to him with confusion. "You plan to head to Namek to gain the dragonballs."

Vegeta smirked. "Bingo and while I would never do this I think the only way to defeat Freiza is to team up though don't be surprised if I leave you ass to fend for yourself if I can gain something for it. 

Sasuke frowned and walked out the whole he made. "I was heading to that planet without your consent if you want to follow me I don't care just don't get in my way."

In seven minutes the entire base fell to the ground as two pods headed to the same direction.

Naruto laid on his back looking into the void. Haruto and Gohan after a long session that transcended 58 minutes. He let them rest in the bridge. A golden aura came from Naruto and appeared ahead of him to reveal Kurama. "Naruto stop thinking about it and do it." Kurama said all yet yelling.

Naruto sat up straight. "Why are you yelling I'm just being careful?"

Kurama tsk'd. "Naruto you created your own pocket dimension use it because it's going to waist for simply creating a larger space."

Naruto gained a few tick marks. "Fine but don't blame me if I break the pocket and we end up in the other world." Naruto said childishly as he sat in a mediating position. Naruto began to pulse out waves of chakra around him. Naruto felt the sensation of levitating but paid it no mind.

Kurama looked around as the area around them turned that of a large valley covered in greenery. Water appeared on the valley floor as it filled the valley floor creating a steep river of rushing water as it moved down and slit where the valley did into five main parts. The sky gained the blue hue similar to that of earth's. Kurama nodded at the scenery until a vivid blue sun was visible in the sky. It was close enough that in the real world would have vaporized all life. The clouds began to appear over the sky. Kurama was impressed he turned back to Naruto only to see him gone. His ears caught the sound of wind resistance and he looked down to see an unconscious Naruto fall out of the sky blood trickling out of his mouth. Kurama cursed as he immediately appeared by Naruto and caught him. He pulled a senzu and forced it through Naruto's mouth. Naruto's eyes snapped open as he regained his bearings.

Naruto looked around. "It worked." He said in amazement as he was released from Kurama.

Kurama frowned. "What happened?"

Naruto wiped the blood from his mouth. "That was a huge strain on the mind and body. For every detail I added on it took more to add on more." Naruto explained.

Kurama nodded. "Then you should focus on your chakra levels until you can do this without much effort."

Naruto rose a brow. "Then I need sparring partner…Kurama?"

Kurama nodded and flew to a plateau above the river. Naruto flew into the air and took a calming breath.

Hinata awoke to the feel of chakra concentration. She looked to see Haruto and Gohan sitting with Krillin in the center of the room. The three were image training. She stretched and walked to the bridge to see Bulma resting In Naruto's chair. Speaking of Naruto where he was?"

Her question was answered when Naruto came from the second floor his armor was torn and destroyed. "Oh hey Hime I just finished training."

Hinata walked to him and dragged him to one of the seats. "You need to rest to Naruto-koi I'll stay up and you can rest."

Naruto smiled and gave his wife a kiss on the forehead. "You're too good for me." Naruto said as he moved laid back into what was Hinata's chair. Hinata could hear his breathing slow and his chest raise and lower at a slower rate indicating sleep.

Hinata picked up Bulma and placed her on her seat. With this she grabbed Naruto's scroll. She unrolled and placed her hand on the very end. In a poof of smoke was multiple blankets. She placed a cover on all the crew as they were unconscious or mental training.

Hinata made everything was right then made her way to the lead chair and sat comfily as she looked into beautiful and mysterious void known as space.

"GOD THIS IS BORING!" Kurama yelled from the other room.

Two weeks later

Naruto looked out the window as they were should be nearing their destination he was getting a really bad feeling and for some reason his rage was boiling and he couldn't for the life of him find the cause which in turn fueled the rage even more. He turned to the occupants of the ship. "Haruto, Gohan I think you two should put on your armor you to Hinata and Krillin…wait do you even have armor?"

Krillin nodded as he hit his chest a thud could be heard. "Yeah it's under my cloths."

Naruto shrugged and turned to Bulma. "When we land were going to have to set camp. Bulma-chan do you think you can contact earth from here?"

Bulma nodded. "Yeah I'm sure and I can take care of the camp situation."

Naruto nodded and looked to his wife. "Hime I'm going to need you to scout ahead and possibly find the elder of the planet and if I'm right he will probably be on the highest point of the planet like kami and if not search for the highest power."

Hinata nodded. "I can find him in an hour if I fly."

Naruto smiled this going smoothly in his head. He turned to the boys. "You two along with me and Krillin are going to be the head force so if something goes wrong we'll handle it."

The boys nodded.

Naruto smirked. "Okay we should be landing in about an hour so be prepared." They nodded as Naruto gave a mock salute.

Goku stood in his back yard he picked up five beans from the ground and placed them in the brown sack. He turned to see Chi-Chi standing waiting for him. "Chi-Chi?"

Said women walked to him. "Dr. Briefs called and says your ship's ready."

Goku smiled in excitement. "Really than I guess it's time to go bye Chi-Chi." He ended kissing her before setting off to the Briefs home.

Chi-Chi sighed and proceeded to train. She has a ways to go before she can aid her friends.

Goku neared the son home and landed gently on the ground. Mrs. Brief was watering the plants but once she noticed him she threw it away in surprise. "Oh Goku it's been so long!"

"Hi Mrs. Briefs." Goku greeted.

"Please Goku call me what everyone calls me."

"What's that?"

"Milf, it's the cutest little name but I have no idea what it means."

Goku just stared at her. He walked past her his eyes half lilted. Mrs. Briefs close behind.

Goku looked around inside the ship. Mr. Brief was explaining the controls he was half listing well until he heard the word training. "-so let me reiterate do NOT play with the gravity controls." Mr. Briefs said as he walked in front of Goku.

Goku smiled as he looked around. "Wow but where's the button that makes blue berry muffins."

Mr. Briefs looked to Goku as if he was insane. "There is no such button I didn't even consider that."

"Are you sure it would be nice to wake up in the morning and have a muffin at a push of a button. That would be great wink wink."

"Damn it there is no muffin button!"

"Darn." Goku said disappointed. "Is it ready to fly Dr. Briefs?"

"Heavens no I have yet to install the cappuccino machine."

Goku looked in confusion. "But I don't have time for that I need to get to Namek as soon as I can!"

Dr. Brief tapped Goku's nose. "It will only take a moment now wait here while I get the parts." Dr. Briefs left the ship.

Goku sighed and went to the control panel and noticed the red one in the center curious he pressed it.

Dr. Briefs walked back outside to see the ship's entrance close and the ship launch into the atmosphere already halfway through the solar system. "No Goku has been launched into space what has science done!...Honey I don't see a sandwich with that beer."

Naruto watched as the ship touched down on the planet surface. Hinata beside him her eyes activated she was increasingly becoming pale. Naruto looked to her with concern. "Are you alight Hinata-chan."

Hinata nodded her head yes. "I…I thought I saw something."

"What?"

Hinata shook her head. "It's not important."

Naruto frowned knowing it was if Hinata was paling in fear than it must have been terrifying. 'Kurama.'

Kurama hearing looked to him. 'What?'

'I know you came along because of me but can you search for the highest powers on this planet.'

Kurama rose a brow as they steeped on the platform. 'Why do you need this?'

'Hinata saw something and I bet it's bad because the negative feelings on this planet is decreasing and not by being pushed down or letting it go.'

Kurama nodded as he too could feel the dark emotions vanish without warning.

Krillin wearing his cap looked around. "Look Gohan blue grass what do you think their favorite kind of music is?"

Gohan tiled his head. "RnB?"

"Wow you're really sheltered aren't you?"

Haruto came from the behind Gohan. "What do you mean?"

"Yeah Krillin what do you mean." Naruto asked.

Krillin turned and waved his hand in defense. "Nothing nothing just making an innocent joke." He chuckled in fear. He relieved a breath as Naruto looked to the right suddenly before he felt energy and looked to the sky.

Gohan looked to the sky. "Is that Vegeta?"

Krillin looked frantic. "No no what are the chances that Vegeta coming to Namek the same time as us."

Naruto traced the 2 pods descending to earth. "Actually when you think about it we don't know how far they were or the max speeds on the attack pods so I say it's actually possible." Naruto said nonchalantly but cupped his ears in pain as Krillin screamed. His scream was so loud that he, Kurama and to a small extent Haruto could feel their eardrum's beginning to burst. Bulma seeing this kicked Krillin into the water. Naruto released his ears a trickle of blood coming from the right one. "I thought I had my hearing under control." Naruto said as he wiped the blood from his ear. "Are you okay sochi." He said as he turned to his son. Hinata was holding his head because the headache.

"Hai dad." Haruto said his headache disappearing.

Kurama tsk'd as he walked away on the water. "I'm leaving before my ear drums burst. Tell the aho when he comes up that the next time he sees me that I'm going neuter his sorry ass."

Naruto nodded. "Just flash your chakra signature if you find something."

Kurama gave him a thumbs up as he disappeared in a burst of speed. Naruto turned to Bulma. "Bulma do you think you set up ca-" He was cut off when two beams of energy aimed for the group. Naruto deflected the one aimed for him and Hinata simply moved her head seeing it coming. A third blast came and speared through their ships view window and the other side. Naruto blinked. "Well that happened."

"WHAT THE FUCKIN HELL!" Bulma shouted in confusion/rage.

Naruto looked up to the sky to see the alien attackers in saiyan armor.

"Man you couldn't aim your bitch bitchin ass for you bitchin life." The muscular stereotypical green alien said.

"That was only because I was gangbanging your mom!" Was the others lame retort.

Naruto gave them a disinterested look. "You have one chance. Run or the beating of your lives."

The black stereotypical green alien fired at Naruto. Before it could hit Haruto knocked it away as he and Gohan kicked both of alien knocking into each other rendering both unconscious in the mountain nearby. Naruto smiled. "Good job boys!" He bent down and grabbed the unconscious Krillin. He turned to Bulma who was staring helplessly at the destroyed ship. "Are you okay Bulma-chan"

She dropped to her knees. "Our only way home and it's gone."

Hinata placed a reassuring hand on Bulma's shoulder. "It will be fine Goku's ship will sure enough be able to support all of us."

Naruto placed an awakening Krillin on the ground as he picked up his scroll. He walked to Bulma and offered her his hand smiling. She looked up to him and smiled in thanks as she accepted.

"Dad something coming!" Haruto yelled.

Naruto looked to his son right as the energy hit his senses. His eyes widened. "We need to hide."

Krillin completely dry pointed to a cave. "Over there a cave."

Naruto picked up Bulma as they made their way into the cave. Haruto entering right as the group came into sight. Naruto peaked out the cave as they flew by his eyes catching each individual including the first in the front. His eyes widened and his pupils slit. All the figures passed by the cave not noticing any of our young heroes.

Gohan seeing them gone left his form from the wall. "Did you see that they all have the same power as Vegeta?"

Krillin squeezed his hands in pure terror. "I know Gohan!"

Hinata paled her suspicions confirmed. "Naruto-kun that was."

There was blood red aura around Naruto. He was gritting his teeth as his sclera turned black his negative counterpart surfacing. "It was him."

Haruto looked to his father. "Dad?"

Naruto looked to his son his eyes normal when the meet his son. "Sorry sochi it's that the man in the front is the reason why I had to wish your mother back."

Haruto frowned the story already known like a book in his mind. "Than what are you waiting for dad beat him up?"

Naruto chuckled and ruffled his son's hair as he released his scouter and gave it to his son. "Press the button and tell me the number that shows up on me."

Haruto doing as told curios pressed the button. "Ohh 20,000."  
Naruto nodded as he took his scouter. "That's about half my base power without any of the techniques I have I'm sorry to say butt that man has a power level of over 200,000 right now I'm useless against him." Naruto said feeling weaker than before.

Hinata had enough. She walked up to Naruto. "Don't."

"Huh." Naruto said confused.

Hinata scolded. "Don't doubt yourself and place yourself at the bottom he may be stronger now but I know if it ever comes to it you will fight him and win so I don't ever want to hear this from you again! You have all of us helping you including Goku so don't believe it will be like last time when you have more at your disposal!" Hinata said all but yelling.

Naruto looked to her in shook he just looked at her for a few second before he looked to his son and Gohan. They were waiting for his response. He gave his wife a straight look before his lips moved to a grin he turned around. "Your right Hinata so let's not just wait for him. Krillin, boys I want you to come with me. Where going to follow those bastards. Bulma set up camp and communication to earth I want to know when Goku comes here. Hinata find the leader or elder of the planet. Let's go!" With that Naruto touched down on the water and jetted in the direction of the tyrants energy the other males close behind him.

Hinata watched them with a smile on her face.

Bulma was straight faced for the entire ordeal.

-Same time-

Both attack pods impacted the ground creating two large craters.

Sasuke opened the door and levitated to the top of the crater. A scream could be heard in the background.

"We just arrived on this planet and its already annoying me." Vegeta said as he put on his scouter. He looked to see a pod falling to the planet. "Is that Cui's pod? I could have sworn we killed him."

Sasuke looked to Cui's pod his sharingan spinning to life. The pod lit in black flames before exploding in the air. "There let's get going." He acceded into the air heading to the three strongest powers. Vegeta close behind a smirk on his face.

End of chapter.

Kain-What…are you waiting for me to say something because I'm not. I locked Fain in his cage so he can't ask any questions…are you still here if you have questions than ask me In the comments ill address them in a pm or the beginning of the chapter now go away I'm sleepy. *Shuts door*


	8. HIME? ANGER EXPLODES!

BC NOTE

Kain-I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review.

Fain-Read…

Chapter Begins

Naruto walked up the cliff slowly as he could sense multiple energies beyond the cliff. "Guys lower you power levels as low as you can."

Krillin besides Naruto. "Yah we can't have them seeing us with those machine."

Gohan looked to Krillin. "I'm trying but I can't get mine as low as yours Krillin."

"But I haven't ev-I mean yah like me." Krillin quickly said.

Haruto looked over the. "Dad come here!"

Naruto dropped to the ground and looked over the edge with Gohan and Krillin. Naruto scolded at the scene.

The alien in the hover chair looked in amusement at the frightened villagers this scene occurring multiple times. "Zarbon Deidorria These innocent bumbkins won't massacre themselves."

Zarbon chuckled. "Well I'm sure you could make them Lord Freiza."

"Oh how fun."

Naruto grit his teeth. "They have the dragonballs and no doubt they're torturing out of these people."

Krillin looked to all the aliens. "Wow those dragon balls are huge AC DC be damned but man all of these aliens sure are scary especially that one in the front he looks like a total fag."

Naruto and Gohan gave a look. "Krillin!" Haruto said.

Krillin gave them a confused expression. "What, a freaky alien genotype."

Gohan calmed. "Ohh we thought you meant a derogatory term for homosexual."

"THAT THINGS A GU-!" Krillin shouted before Naruto shoved his face in the dirt."

"What was that?" Deidorria said as he looked up the cliff.

Krillin panicked. "QUACK!"

Deidorria sighed. "Oh it's just the space duck what a majestic creature."

"QUACK!"

The elder of the Village was holding his sons behind to his sides. "Who are you what are doing to our villages?"

Freiza chuckled. "Hello allow us to in traduce ourselves, my name is Frieze and were a traveling improve group. Here allow me to demonstrate my group will play a pair of drunken sailors and you'll be a bunch of baby seals and go."

Zarbon in an instant kicked a villager and blasted a villager beside the elder.

"And scene." Freiza said in amusement.

The elder glared heatedly at Freiza. "Why have you come here and attack our villages." His hate for the invaders was an enormous flame that threatened to consume the tyrant who not sensitive to pure emotion could not sense or feel.

Freiza looked deadpanned. "Oh I was just in the neighborhood and I thought this would be a delightful place for summer home-what the fuck to you think we're here for!?"

Naruto looked to his son. "When you see me grab the kids and run." He got up and disappeared from sight.

"What?" Haruto said catching the others attention.

"Zarbon 2 or 3 more." Freiza said annoyed.

"2 or 3 more?"

"2 or 3 more." With that Zarbon blasted two more villagers leaving only the elder and his two sons. "Good work Zarbon now why can't you be more like Zarbon Deidorria?"

Deidorria looked back to his lord. "Sorry wasn't paying attention I was listening to the space duck."

"QUACK, QUACK!"

"What a majestic creature." Deidorria said in awe.

Freiza looked back to the village elder. "Now all kidding aside where is your dragon ball?" He said losing all mirth.

"We don't have it." The elder lying in hopes of his children.

Freiza gained a sadistic smirk on her face. "Well I'd be inclined to believe you if the last four village elders hadn't said the exact same thing until we killed everyone and tortured the information out of them. And it's funny you're beginning to remind me a lot of them."

The elder took a step back. "Please do not become upset."

"Oh I don't become upset I have people to that for me. Now please do not become difficult or I might have to introduce you to my other subordinate."

"Don't you mean you but buddy." A voice called out. All turned to see Naruto in the air in Sennin mode above him was four Rasenshurikens. Freeza's eyes widened when he noticed his tail. Naruto spiraled and threw the shrunken at the tyrant and the henchmen. The boys seeing him quickly grabbed the namikian and flew away. Naruto focused on the tyrant.

Freiza seeing the one headed for him, Zarbon and Deidorria fired a death beam destroying the Rasenshuriken in midair. The other three completely destroyed his solders. Naruto seeing his chance and fired three ki beams that destroyed the three remaining's scouter. He smirked as he dragon dashed back to the boys.

Freeza growled seeing this. "ZARBON SEARCH FOR THE DRAGON BALL! DEIDORRIA AFFTER THEM NOW!"

Deidorria screamed as he chased after them.

Naruto smirked knowing that one was following them. "That went well."

Krillin was beginning to freak out as the village elder gave them confused looks. "You call that well they know were here now how can that be good."

Haruto looked to Krillin. "Dad knows what he's doing so show a little faith."

Gohan nodded. "Besides Krillin factoring that pink ones mass and our speed and velocity I think were fine."

Naruto turned still flying in the same direction. "Gohan do not apply mathematics to our kind of situations."

"Why?"

"Because the pink toy is catching up to us." The boys hearing this turned to see the pink potato firing multiple ki blasts towards them. Each were deflected by Naruto before he appeared before Deidorria dual kicking him in the stomach before going above him kicking him to the ocean. "Boys! Go I'll be right there." They looked to him as they flew back to the cave.

Naruto looked to the human dildo as he ascended to the air. "Nice to see you breathing marriage breaker."

"A what,"

Naruto sighed. "Nothing but let me ask you a question." Naruto disappeared. Deidorria looked around only to find himself on the ground with Naruto's boot pushing his head to the ground. "Do you remember that spiky haired teen you killed along with an orange haired teenage girl with the addition of a dark haired teen?" Naruto said as he cracked the ground putting more pressure on the things head.

"What are you-ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha you're from that planet 5 years ago I remembered them along with that pink haired troll- AAAAHHHH!" He coughed blood as he screamed bloody murder as an ethereal purple hand erupted from the ground and squeezed the dildo.

Naruto who jumped off him turned to Sasuke who was bleeding black blood from his right eye. The pink fat henchmen ignited into black flames screaming agonizing pain. Sasuke didn't bother with the blood trailing his face as he crushed the pink potato head in the susanoo hand. "Baka yaroo." Sasuke said hate spilling from his mouth.

Naruto looked up seeing Vegeta fly down to them. "IO see that you broke the marriage breaker, good but what are you doing here."

Naruto looked to the smoldering ash. "Looking for the one that killed my planet." Sasuke nodded and walked to Naruto.

Vegeta frowned but smirked. "I'm looking for the dragon balls on this planet you wouldn't be a sport and hand one over now.

Naruto gave him a deadpan. "Why Goku thought that you were a generally good person surprises me maybe you have a chance of redemption but right now I don't see it."

Sasuke gave him a look. "If I remember correctly I wanted to rip your heart through your chest with my blade not even 7 years ago."

Naruto scratched his head and chuckled. "Fair enough." He turned to the Uchiha. "Sasuke come on I'm heading to the to our land sight." Sasuke nodded as they dragon dashed away leaving a smirking Vegeta.

Hinata skated on the water as she searched for the tallest structure in the vicinity. She would have used her wings but that would waist more chakra than needed. Her eyes focused on a plateau that was at least 1.5 kilo high. She focused on the top seeing 2 beings one that closely resembled the form of Piccolo and one that seemed to be one of great age. Hinata determined this was it brought her wings and with her form of dragon dash flew to the home of the two namikians. In the spam of two minutes she reached the plateau and circled it as she flew to the top. She landed to the sight of a namikian awaiting for her arrival. Hinata gave a small bow. "Hello I'm looking for the elder of this planet."

Nail was about to speak but a voice cut him off. "NAAAAAILLL do we have a visitor?"

Nail looked back to the building. "Yes lord Guru!"

"Take his coat."

Hinata looked on confused. "Umm I don't have a coat."

Nail looked back. "She doesn't have a coat!"

Hinata looked to Nail her eyes deactivating. "I wanted to know if the elder of the planet resides here."

Nail gave her an intense gaze looking for any signs of malice he couldn't find any form of negative emotion or thought. He sighed. "Yes lord Guru lives here."

"NAAAIILLLL WHAT DOES HE WANT!?"

Nail sighed. "SHE wants to meet with you!"

"I ALLOW THIS!"

Nail turned. "Follow me."

Hinata nodded her mind still not completely understanding what was going on.

Hinata looked to the large form of the elder Guru and the dragon ball above his head. She offered a mid-bow. "Hello I'm Hinata Hyuuga and I wish to ask for your assistance, I would like to ask I we co-" "Take it."

Hinata looked confused as he grabbed the dragon ball above his head and offered it too Hinata. "Just don't steal the TV."

Nail sighed for the 89th time today. "Lord Guru we don't have a television."

Guru was silent. "Nail gather the rest of the dragon balls and wish for a plasma screen TV."

Hinata tilted her head. "I-isn't that a miss use of the power of the dragon balls."

"I'm about to miss use the back of my hand against your head!"

Hinata sweat dropped. She could imagine what Naruto would have done if he had heard that.

Naruto neared the cave when a sudden feeling of rage hit him. 'Hmm what was that?' He blew it off as he landed in front of Bulma.

"Naruto!" Bulma said as she practically jumped him kissing him. Sasuke rose a brow.

"I see you actually got in his pants mechanic." Sasuke said as Haruto ran outside feeling his father's energy.

"Dad!"

Naruto released Bulma and smiled to his son. "Hey sochi did you guys make it here okay?"

Haruto nodded as Gohan, Krillin, Dande, Cargo and Moori walked out the cave seeing Haruto leave the cave. "We got here A-Okay but what happened to the pink thing?"

Sasuke steeped forward for that. "I had him begging to leave." Naruto gave him a look but turned to his new friends. "I see you three have made your home here how are you."

Moori steeped forward. "I thank you for saving our lives if you hadn't aided us than I believe the three of us would have perished but I must ask you what is your reason to coming to our planet."

Naruto stretched his back earning a few cracks. "We wanted to ask you can we use your dragon balls to revive our friends that have died in an attacks to our planet."

Moori looked in surprise he reached into his robe and pulled out a 4 star dragon ball. "Would this be what you are searching for?"

Naruto eyes widen as he grabbed the ball. "Yeah but these are a lot bigger than the ones on earth."

Bulma looked over his shoulder. "No wonder their signal was so strong."

Haruto took the the ball from his father. "Wow it's a lot heaver that the four star ball from home."

Gohan looked to Moori. "Do you know where the other dragon balls would be Mr. Moori?"

Moori nodded. "Yes the planet elder would have the one star ball."

Naruto looked to him. "Hinata if she found him should be their but just in case…Krillin!" Naruto thought as he pointed to the Buddhist.

"W-what." Krillin asked nervous.

"Go to the elder of the planet and if Hinata is not their search for he-" Naruto paused as he and Sasuke felt an ENOURMOUS collection of energy. They both looked behind him to 10 ships twice the size of Freeza's land a large distance away. "Krillin go now." All mirth in his voice was gone.

Krillin seeing there was no argument grabbed a surprised Dende and flew to the air. Sasuke turned to them. "You stay in the cave or out of sight." Sasuke powered up as he headed to the direction of the ships.

Naruto looked back to them as he activated his scouter. "Stay safe and don't follow us." He dragon dashed to Sasuke and matched his speed.

Bulma angry pulled out something that resembled a scouter and put it on her ear. "Naruto where are you going."

Naruto was momentary shocked as he heard Bulma through the scouter. "Bulma?"

Hinata was about to leave until a large collective energy source caught all their attention. "What is that?"

Nail squeezed his hands in anger. "Their probably reinforcements."

Guru was silent. 'I wonder if Slug got my letter.'

Hinata placed the Dragon ball to the ground. "I'm sorry but I have to go."

Guru hearing the last part stopped her. "Wait come here for a moment." Hinata gave a confused expression as she did as told and walked beside Guru as he placed his hand on her head she allowed this knowing he wouldn't harm her.

Nail looked in surprise. "You don't mean?"

Guru noded. "Yes I sense a great well of strength in this young one now young boy hold still as I open the well and unleash your potentiaaaaal!" Guru shouted as he unlocked Hinata's hidden reserves.

Hinata felt as if a dam had been destroyed as her body pulsed her muscles bulged but in no way muscular but was noticeable. Her eyes were forced to the byakugan as they changed instead of her pupils eyes was a green sclera outlined a barely noticeable blue. Her pupil stayed a lavender white. When Guru removed his hand from her head. Hinata steeped back at the feeling of new found power flowing within her. "Wh-what happened?"

"I have released the potential you have for so long been unable to reach."

Hinata looked to her hand seeing it in in its normal fashion but she could see her path ways were twice as wide as before and the rate of her chakra going through her veins tripled. She could also feel her chakra had become more potent. Hinata walked to the pad. "Thank you I'll use this power well." She descended to the first floor.

Guru watched as she left. "What a nice young boy."

Nail looked to Guru. "That was a women Lord Guru."

Guru remained silent. "That slut!"

Hinata looked in the direction of the collective energy source. He breathed softly as she pushed chakra in its purest form out of her body. She was enveloped by a blue fiery aura she gently elevated from the ground and with a burst of speed. Dragon dashed to its location.

Naruto and Sasuke were soaring through the air their forms jetting across the water. Naruto pressed his scouter to show the collective power level of all the people on those ships. His eyes widened. "Sasuke we are heading to an area with a collective power level of 2 hundred million."

Sasuke frowned. "Can your scouter get the amount of soldiers?"

Naruto frowned as he pressed the button the scouter began to move show the number 0 than began to escalate in the hundreds. 500 seconds later the number stopped its ascent. "Ten thousand, a thousand per ship."

Sasuke did the math in his head. "That either means all of them have a power level of twenty thousand it sound like Freeza's system force."

"What force."

"System force. Freiza created a force that could be able to defeat multiple planets at once he originally was going to disband it but I guess knowing that me, you Vegeta are here he must have made a desperate move."

Naruto nodded as his sage mode began to activate while Sasuke brought upon the Susanoo aura.

They landed on a cliff getting a view of all the ships all landing on different islands. Naruto eyes widen as his wife's energy came blazing in his direction. They turned to see Hinata land behind them.

"Hime/Hinata!?"

Vegeta screamed as he was thrown to the edge of the island it exploding upon impact. Zarbon reverted to his normal form. "Now that that's over I better return to lord Freezer he'll really lay it into me." He dashed to his ship.

Vegeta rose from the ocean with a large breath as he clawed his form to land. "Why did I exploded?"

Krillin landed on the plateau. "Hey little green is this it?"

Dende nodded. "Yes."

"(Dende who is this earthling with you?)" Nail said in their home world's language.

"(Nail! Hurry kill this-)"

"You have such a beautiful language." Krillin said interrupting little gree-I mean Dende.

"Jha hal montal na bit mon tal English." Nail said changing dialects.

Krillin smiled. "Oh you're making a friend little green? Oh I'll call you big green."

"Say that again and ill snake your neck I don't care who you are I will not deal with such dis respect."

Krillin frowned. "I don't think you should be friends with him little green."

Nail growled as he was about to destroy this disrespectful but. "Big green get in here!"

"What ugh Damit." Nail said as he walked into the hut with the other two following close behind.

As they made their way inside Guru looked to Nail. "Nail I have a bitch of an itch on my left ass che…Nail there is an albino namikian beside you kill it like the rest."

Krillin sweated. "Actually sir I'm from earth."

Guru looked to Nail. "Kill it like the rest."

Nail sighed. "Actually sir I think he was with that women from earlier you know the one that you gave the power up."

Krillin nodded. "That was Hinata she was sent to find you buy the way were is she?"

Nail spoke up his voice filled with boredom or disinterest. "She left to the large concentration of energy along with two other powers."

Krillin looked to the dragon ball on the ground. "I that the dragon ball?"

Nail nodded. "Yes that women left the dragon ball when she left your allowed to take since she was your ally."

Krillin nodded as he picked up the ball and left the room.

Guru looked to Nail. "Prepare to restive the dragon ball…and the body."

Naruto looked to his wife a blush painted on his face. "Hime what happened?"

Hinata walked to him and kissed him on the lips Naruto's blush reaching the same level of that of a child Hinata. "Nothing Naruto-koi."

Sasuke looked to her eyes and frowned. "It seems your eyes has evolved."

Naruto lost his blush as he focused on her eyes. "Hinata did your eyes get a second form."

Hinata looked to the ships. "I…don't know but everything is sharper and more vivid and I'm able to see color."

Naruto closed his eyes in thought but smirked. "Eh this isn't the time to think about this, there is about ten thousand soldiers that if we let go will only cause distractions and annoyances."

Sasuke looked down his ems spinning to life. "I would usually say that I could do this alone but the sheer numbers is worrying."

Hinata nodded she could feel something coming to the surface yet could not yet bring it out.

Naruto steeped forward. "So we split up or take them as a team?"

Sasuke frowned. "Pincher Hinata down the middle, I'll take the left, Naruto take the right."

Naruto looked to the sky. "Both of our pure destructive power will keep them in the area and Hinata with her speed to dwindle down their numbers."

Hinata nodded as she steeled her nerves. "Hai, so when do we start."

Naruto looked down to see the soldiers begin to leave the ships. "Now, GO!" They all disappeared in a burst of speed.

Hinata landed in front of the closest ship her chakra so potent giving a similar look to one made of ki. "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." She said as she appeared in front of 3 soldiers and closed the points around their heart.

Naruto with a rasengan in hand slammed down to the ground downing four. He looked to the ships as immediately hundreds of soldiers appeared from the ships hanger opening. 'Was this a good idea?' He sweat dropped as he immediately began to doge the blasts.

Sasuke using his blade stabbed through a solider then quickly cut straight up slicing the solider in two before he decapitated 5 warriors with susanoo blade. He jumped in the air as he fired into projectiles to the warriors. He turned and intercepted 4 ki blats. Before incinerating the four soldiers. He rightened himself in the air as they fired a bombardment of ki blast to him.

Hinata shut four points as she jumped over one and palmed another's hurts. She ducked a blast that injured another solider and fired a wave a chakra into the ground forcing 20 of the soldiers into the air. Hinata in the spam of 3 seconds all hit their hearts and landed on the ground. She had to run to avoid multiple ki blasts that were fired by the next wave. Hinata could feel her eyes calling upon more chakra.

Naruto punched the ground uplifting the ground and jumped into the air hitting multiple soldiers. He landed and sent a planetary rasengan to a solider blasting him and 9 soldiers behind him. Naruto turned and kicked on in the face knocking the one away than proceeded to fire a blue ki blast hitting multiple soldiers. Naruto frowned he was barely making a dent. "Guess I got to turn up the heat." The senjutstu marking stretched to his neck. "All right lets GOO!" He said going in.

Sasuke flipped back as he four soldiers fired beam of ki tracking his location. He grabbed his blade and deflected each beam deflecting each to a solider. "AAAHHH!" He yelled as he brought out his susanoo's skeletal form around his body. He used his ethereal blade to bring up the earth and fatally injuring many soldiers.

Hinata spins catching multiple people in her rotation. "Bigger!" She said as he increased the size of the rotation. "Bigger!" She pushed more chakra as the rotation became lager engulfing more into its wake. "BIGGER!" She shouted with all her might as the rotation turned green as it enlarged. Naruto seeing this ran to her location. Ignoring the people following him.

Hinata released the rotation as she fell to her knees hundreds caught in the explosion. "Huff huff I over did it."

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled as he dropped down the HUGE cater. He sensed multiple people following him and threw 2 Rasenshuriken to them both impacting one another destroying the soldiers behind him. Naruto landed beside Hinata. "Hime are you okay?!"

Hinata smiled at his concern and rose to her feet. "Yes I just waited too mush chakra at once."

Naruto not buying it reached into his pocket and pulled out a senzu bean. "Here. You can never be too careful."

Hinata accepted and ate the bean feeling her strength return to her. "Thank you Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled but was interrupted as a dozens of enemies dropped down the crater to kill the two but they were all alit aflame as black flames engulfed them.  
Naruto looked to the side to see Sasuke the muscle of the susanoo armor forming. Naruto nodded as he lit his body in golden flame like chakra. "Sasuke susanoo." Sasuke nodded as his susanoo grew as Naruto brought up the kyuubi shroud. Their giants merged and formed to create the Kurama susanoo. Hinata was in the head along with Naruto and Sasuke. Her own chakra began to mix instead of the glowing green eyes they were green and the inside of the shroud was green energy that blanketed the three. Naruto could feel the chakra he spent being rejuvenated along with Sasuke.

Naruto looked to Hinata in shock her eyes were glowing a fierce green that was so potent it was the only color that could be seen. "Sugoi."

Sasuke nodded. "You have gotten stronger Hinata now follow mine and Naruto's moments!"

Hinata nodded as they jumped from the crater into the air. They looked to the enemies below roughly around 9,000 remaining. Naruto pushed his hands forward, the other two following in syn. An orb of negative and positive chakra formed in the mouth. Sasuke enveloped the ball in Enton flames. "Fire!" The three said simultaneously. The ball fired at alarming pace impacting the crater Hinata created. It was silent for a moment before a devastating explosion wiped half of their forces. The susanoo landed on its legs fracturing the ground as it caved in. Sasuke brought his right arm to the side bringing upon the blade of the susanoo. The two followed his movements as the armored fox ran and swiped downward with his blade. Cutting the ocean open along with two islands annihilating a big grouping of warriors. Hinata chose this to be her time and jumped high into the air. She her brought her left arm back and in sync they thrusted the arm forward an enormous wave of visible chakra smashing into the ground destroying the remaining ships and soldiers with the result of a shock wave. The fox landed on its feet as it stood alone on the remnants of an island.

The fox dissipated allowing Naruto land on his back, Sasuke on his feet and Hinata on her knees. Naruto breathed heavily. "Remind me to never go into bijuu mode without Kurama."

Hinata smiled at his relaxed state. Sasuke was breathing harder but not by much. "Naruto-kun are you okay?"

Naruto rose to a sitting position. "Hey that's my job to ask that but really Hinata what did you do to the Kurama-susanoo the moment we were in it all my chakra refilled but once it was gone I couldn't feel all it go away."

Hinata shook her head. "No I think that was pure luck if I'm going to do that again I need to practice." Hinata put her hands on Naruto and proceeded to heal him but gasped as Naruto was engulfed in a yellow light and when it disappeared Naruto was completely healed.

Naruto blinked as he jumped to his feet. "Wow Hime that was awesome." He said stretching his limbs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sasuke looked around. "Is…is that Vegeta?"

Naruto rose to his feet. "Hime can you heal Sasuke?"

Hinata nodded and proceeded to heal Sasuke the light that emanated from Naruto ensued to Sasuke completely healing him. She released a breath as her eyes turned to their original self.

Naruto nodded as he floated to the air the other two following him. "Let's go Hime show us the way to the elder there ill contact Bulma." They nodded and with Hinata in the lead flew in the direction of Guru.

Krillin stared forward to his back was the elder residence. "Hmm that's odd, I can't feel his energy I guess we lost him-" He was cut off when a figure blitzed behind him he turned to See Vegeta with his eye bulging red.

Vegeta glared at Krillin. "I am here for it!"

Krillin backed up. "For what?"

Vegeta glared harder insanity in his eyes. "Dragon bal. I…need…that…dragon ball give it to me…one you took…need my wish." Vegeta was so enraged he was seeing multiple color at once.

Krillin was getting nervous. "Are you okay?"

Ghost Nappa appeared beside Vegeta. "I think your rage broke Vegeta."

Vegeta snapped. "ShutupghostofNappa!"

Krillin was becoming more confused than afraid. "What was that?"

Vegeta had enough. "I'm not crazy you're crazy especially you Nappa!"

"Eeeeeeyy."

"Who are you talking to?" Krillin questioned.

"Dragon ball hand now please?" Vegeta demanded in a broken English.

Krillin moved back. "Well you see I kind of don't have it.

Vegeta stared at him. A blood vessel in his right eye busted coating the inside of his eye in blood. "Nooo…."

"What?"

"Noooo…."Vegeta said as he neared Krillin.

"Hya"

"Noooooo…." He neared Krillin until two large powers appeared snapping Vegeta out of it. "Wha-what what am I doing here where's Nappa?"

"Didn't you kill him?"

"Yes of course I did he's dead…forever." Vegeta said looking away.

"So whe-" "Where that intense power coming from?"

Krillin panicked. "OhthatwouldbeHarutoandGohaninthierwiththecreatorofthedragonballsthatcanunlockyourpotentialbyplacinghishandonthetopofyourhead god I can't shut up when I'm scared." He said to himself at the end.

Vegeta smirked understanding everything he said. "Interesting I'm going to pay him a…what do you call it?"

"A visit?"

"A beating that's right I'm going to pay him a beating." Vegeta smirked as he flew past Krillin and landed besides the building the building.

Nail seeing another visitor sighed. "C-can I help you?"

Vegeta laughed. "Yah why don't you go die for me save me the trouble."

Nail smirked. "Oh is this really happening because I really hope it is."

Vegeta chuckled as he pointed to himself. "Oh ho trust me you don't want any of this."

Nail scolded this one's arrogance already on his nerves. "Then come on bring all four feet of you or should I count your stupid hair."

"Pretty big talk coming from a bipedal slug."

"Big talk coming from a bipedal bitch." Was Nail's retort.

Vegeta smirked. "Oh you're the best challenge I had from your people yet then again I can compare you to those villages I slaughtered."

Nail growled. "Oh you are dea-"

"Nail! Stop making out with your boyfriend! I can hear it from here it sounds like *exaggerated slurping*"

"THANK YOU LORD GURU!" Nail yelled.

Vegeta looked to the building. "I'm not here for anyway, I'm here for the old man."

Haruto and Gohan steeped out from the building. Haruto glared at Vegeta. "I don't think so teme now me and Gohan are stronger than you when you came to earth."

Gohan nodded. "So if you want to go through us if you want to get to Guru!"

Vegeta smirked. "Congratulations you two are still weaker than the last person I killed."

Haruto scolded, while Gohan frowned. "I now know what it feels like to be Krillin."

"Sucks doesn't it."

Guru's voice echoed from the building. "T thought that ill inform you there are several high power levels coming toward the planet."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "What several high power levels?"

"There are five of them in total."

"What!? Five of them in total!?"

"And they are all incredibly flamboyant!"

Vegeta's eyes widen in terror. "Oh god it's them!"

Haruto was annoyed. "What's wrong with you teme?"

Vegeta pulled him up by his armor. "You dolt don't you get it we have lost the Ginyu force is here!" He dropped Haruto on his back. "We are dead! Dead man we be! A cornucopia of pain and despair to bring our demise we are so going to die! WHY!?"

Guru having enough. "Nail slap him."

SMACK "OWE!" Came Krillin's cry.

"Thank you." Guru grateful.

Vegeta was grinding his teeth. "Every fiber of my being wants to puke when I ask you this but I need your help."

Krillin smiled. "If we're going to be a team than were going to need a name."

"No we don't." Vegeta warned a headache coming.

"Oh I know how about team 7 star."

"That's the worst na-wait why 7?"

Krillin smirked at his brilliance. "Well there's me, you, Haruto, Gohan, Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke 7."

Vegeta gained a look of self-resentment before he ran off the cliff. "Follow me!"

They followed his order and quickly followed the saiyan prince.

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata were literally skating on the water heading to Guru's. Naruto looked to the left. "I can feel Haruto, Gohan Krillin and…Vegeta moving at ridicules speed they close to Bulma wait never mind there going in another direction. Hime is there anything in their direction."

Hinata activated her eyes and focused on the flying boys. Haruto, Krillin and Vegeta each held a dragon ball in their arms. She looked to the direction they were headed and honed in on 4 dragonballs. "They're heading to the dragonballs they have the reaming 3."

Sasuke frowned. "Vegeta wouldn't aid us unless it helped him in the end."

Naruto scowled. "I can feel 5 powers that just the planet all of them are crazy strong! It's time to stop messing around fly!" Naruto ended as he dragon dashed into the air to the boys the others following his example.

"Yes! We got here before the Ginyu's now hurry before." Vegeta said as landed on the ground to the dragonballs only to turn around to see Haruto, Gohan and Krillin standing their glaring at him. "What the hell are you doing?"

Haruto growled and pointed with his unoccupied hand. "How do we know that you're not going to turn on us!?"

Vegeta couldn't believe this. "Are you dense hurry befor-Hello Vegeta-Hi Ginyu they." Vegeta turned to see the Ginyu force in their fag glory.

Vegeta couldn't hold it in any more. "SON OF A CUM CHEWING FUCK MONSTER, WHY THE FUCK DOES ALL THIS FUCKIN SHIT HAPPEN TO ME!? FORGET MY LIFE, ALWAYS SURROUNDED BY MISERABLE FAILING CUNTS, LIKE THIS WHOLE WORLD LIKES TO BEND ME OVER, AND FUCK ME IN THE ASS, LIKE I'M SOME SORT OF SCHLONG RECEPTACLE, WELL AS FAR AS I CARE, THESE MISERABLE CUNTS, CAN HAVE A FUCKIN BARBECUE, WITH A GODDAMN PIG!"

Throughout the tirade Haruto closed his ears and Gohan looked in the extensive use of profanity.

Ginyu seeing Vegeta was done turned to his men. "Let's go men you know what to do."

(Music) ( watch?v=YyAEB8TPs1g)

My name is Rikuum

I've got the strongest power

I'll take your lives

(touh!)

With my ultra-fighting

Miracle bomber

I'll sweep all the scum away

I'm Baata

The Blue Hurricane

Wow, my speed is unmatched

Yes, we are!

We've just arrived! The most elite warriors in the universe

We even shut up wining kids, we're the Ginyu special-squad

Yes, we are!

We'll show you our

Special fighting pose

You'd better kneel before

Its beauty

…

I'm Jisu

Call me "The Red Magma"

I'm the special-Squad's No. 2 man

Shall I pet you with

My crusher ball?

And by "Pet", I don't mean a pat on the head

Gurudo, that's me

I'll stop time

Wow, I'm real psychic

Yes, we are!

We've just arrived! The most elite warriors in the universe

We're the best in the world, we're the Ginyu special-squad

Yes, we are!

We've decided on the chocolate parfait

As our afternoon snack

And we won't share

Any with you

...

I'm Ginyu

The one called captain

You'd better show me all of your power

I fight for the sake of Lord Freeza

I don't care who you are, I'll defeat you

(CHANGE!)

You should be honored

How about now I show

You my dance of joy?

We've just arrived! The most elite warriors in the universe

We're the best in the world, we're the Ginyu special-squad

I hate frogs, though I don't know why

Yes, we are!

We decide which order we go with

Rock-Paper-Scissors, since that's nice and fair

Warriors are fair

You'd better remember that

…

Yes, we are!

We've just arrived! The most elite warriors in the universe

We even shut p whining kids, we're the Ginyu Special-Squad

Yes, we are!

We'll show you our

Special fighting pose

You'd better kneel before

Its beauty

(Tokusentai! [X4])

(OVER!)

Our four heroes looked in complete confusion at the scene that had taken place.

Haruto tilted his head. "What a bunch of fags."

Krillin nodded. "Yah."

Ginyu straightened himself. "Now that is over it came to my attention that you have unfairly stolen Lord Freeza's dragon balls and it came to my attention that you have three of them and the rest would be…?"

"Behindyou!" Krillin blurted out.

Vegeta looked to him in annoyance. "Good god man you cannot-" "ShutupwhenI'mscaredIknowIoncehadacrushonalittleindianboythatithoughtwasagirl!" Krillin blurted out.

Vegeta was just done. "Please kill him he won't be missed."

Haruto looked to Gohan, He nodded. Haruto as quietly as possibly ran away and flew away with the dragonballs.

Ginyu smirked. "Baata."

Haruto was flying away when Baata appeared and knocked him to the ground than took the airborne dragon ball.

Vegeta using the confusion turned and with all his might threw the dragon ball than blasted the one Krillin had in his position.

Baata knocked Krillin while taking the ball and flew to the ball catching it with little effort. He landed beside Ginyu with all three balls.

Ginyu's smirk never left as Gohan moved to the prone Haruto. Vegeta growled. "How I chuck that thing with all my strength."

Baata gave a fanged grin his eyes looking on mocking Vegeta. "There is no beating my speed I the fastest in the universe."

"That's what she said!"

Ginyu using his telekinesis picked up each dragon ball. "Okay men I let you decide among yourseleves who fights who, Farwell."

Ginyu took to the air in the corner of his eye he could have sworn he saw something land but shrugged it off.

Naruto looked in the air for moment in surprise. "So you made it after all."

"SUCK IT JUMP BRONIE!" Vegeta yelled as he interrupted their conversation firing a blast at Rikuum.

Vegeta smirked at the dust cloud. "Well a simple solution for a simple idiot."

"You talking smack Vegeta?!"

Vegeta growled as the smoke cleared to show an uninjured Rikuum standing in a ridiculous pose. "How the hell did you survive that I threw all my energy into that attack!?"

Rikuum smirked walking to Vegeta. "Silly Vegeta the only thing Rikuum sells is merchandise! Now-" Rikuum was knocked back into a rock formation by Vegeta. "Stupid advertising bullshit!" He threw his arms forward firing a series of purple blats at the formation. "Now stay down!"

Gohan picked up Haruto as he began to fly away but suddenly in front of him was Baata and Jisu. "Where you're going mate." Jisu asked.

Gohan frowned and flew in the other direction only for Baata to appear in front of him. "There's no running from the blue hurricane."

Gohan gritted his teeth as he descend to the ground in time to see Rikuum pile drive Vegeta into the ground.

Rikuum walked to Vegeta and as if he was a Vegetable. "Have you seen the truth Vegeta the truth of matter that you have failed to me BECAUSE THE NAMES RIK-" Vegeta threw his hands back and blasted Rikuum face blasting him away.

Vegeta landed on the ground huffing as his body was broken.

Rikuum jumped to his feet virtually unharmed. "As I was saying THE NAMES RIKUUM AND IT RYHEMS WITH DOOM AND YOUR GOING TO BE HURTING NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOU!" Rikuum ended in a ridiculous pose. "Eraser beam Canno-agh!" Rikuum fired his blast only for Krillin to knee his head to the ground directing the blast away from Vegeta to a rock formation destroying while creating a massive explosion.

Krillin flew to Vegeta. "Are out all right Vegeta."

Vegeta grunted as his annoyance rose. "You fool you I'm already one foot in the grave you should have attacked Rikuum!"

"Come on Vegeta we couldn't loss one of our team 7 star members you carry this stable."

Vegeta truly hatted him. "If there is any solace to any of this it is you will die along with me?"

Gohan grunted as he was kicked by Jisu into the side of a bolder. "Come on you little wanker gime some of that saiyan sprit."

Gohan shakily rose to his feet his glare on the red magma Gurrdo and Baata watching Rikuum kick Krillin away with ease. Gohan brought his arms to his side. "AAAAHHHHH!" Gohan jumped into action to kick Jisu but he was knocked back to the ground.

Haruto who was regainnin consciousness as Jisu began kicking Gohan as if he was some piece of trash. His fully regained focus when Gohan screamed in pain as Jisu with force picked him up and punched him to Krillin's prone form. He vision was turning blank as his hair turned white.

Rikuum walked to the barley mobile Vegeta. "This is the end Vegeta and just like your race you couldn't make the cut." He pulled his fist back as Vegeta stared forward accepting his fate. "Houg-" "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Rikuum stopped his assault and turn to see along with Vegeta to see a white haired Haruto surrounded by a red aura his eyes piercing into Ginyu's Tokusentai with bling hate he spoke as the rubble around him began to float in the air.

"**You're going to pay! You're all are going to PAAAAAAAY**!"

-_Chapter Notes_-

Kain was sulking the corner depression lines trailing his form.

Fain and Tain looked to him in annoyance/worry.

Tain-Kain…are you okay?

Kain (mumbling)-It's the worst…

Fain-What the hell are you talking about?

Kain lazily fell to his side

Kain-I tried to give everyone a part in this chapter and let it go into the Ginyu saga…It was a mess I'm worthless…

Tain-Don't be like that I'm sure the next time you do it will be your best.

Kain-Don't be a fool I got one review from the last chapter I feel like this story is sinking and fast.

Fain looked to the table and picked up the chapter skimming through it.

Fain-The fight between the three and the 10 thousand warriors feels rushed.

Kain-It was there to demonstrate Hinata's evolved doujutsu and another thing.

Tain-Thing?

Fain-Get off your ass and prepare for the next chapter.

Kain-I don't wanna.

Fain grabbed my leg and dragged me away to my creative zone Tain close by.

END NOTE

Yes my inner personalities all end with "ain" Kain represents neutral me.

Fain = disinterest/annoyance

Tain = Concern/understanding


	9. Battle between kind hearted saiyans?

Bulma looked across to Moori and Cargo. They had been sitting in a cozy silence ever since Gohan, Vegeta, Haruto and Krillin had token the dragon ball.

….

"HYAAA!" Haruto yelled as the ground beneath him rumbled as he called forth strength from his hidden reserves. Rikuum smirked thinking this was all show when he stepped forward Haruto looked him with a snap of his head the very pressure of the air increased with his gaze. Rikuum found himself flying back as Haruto cross kicked him.

Haruto flew under Rikuum's flying form and dual kicked him into the air. He flew above him as he brought his arms to his side. Blue energy swirled in the center of each of his palms creating his father's and grandfather's signature jutsu.

Without a word he slammed the spheres of power down onto Rikuum. Rikuum spiraled down to the ground creating a spider web crater.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Haruto yelled as he threw his hands above his head. "MASEKO! HAAAAAAAAA!" He trusted his arms down to the prone Rikuum launching a yellow blast.

Vegeta grunted seeing this. 'Where did that brat get all that power his father can't be this strong!?'

Haruto huffed as his power left him. The smoke cleared to show Rikuum laying on the ground.

Jisu murdered in astonishment. "Blamey I think that kid just took out Rikuum!"

Gurudo frowned at the scene. While Baata scolded.

"Is that all you got?" Haruto looked in horror as Rikuum jumped to his feet his upper wardrobe gone. "You got to do better than that." Haruto was shaking as Rikuum in a burst of speed grabbed him and hurled him further into the air. The monster smirked as he followed and proceeded to pile drive the half breed into the ground. Rikuum steeped back to see a twitching Haruto.

"Masenko!" Gohan yelled as he fired a yellow wave at Rikuum turned form.

Rikuum turned and deflected it to the left to a rock formation vaporizing it to ash. "I admit you kids got some spunk but you are no match for Rikuum." Gohan scolded and jumped back firing blast after blast. Rikuum ran through them enduring them with ease as he reached Gohan and grabbed his head and slammed it to his knee forcing him to the world of unconsciousness on the ground.

Jisu smirked. "It seems it's over you there's no one to hold against Rikuum."

Vegeta eyes widen as he turned around. 'What that can't be!"

Rikuum with Gohan in hand threw him to Haruto's prone form. "Now it's time to end this!"

Krillin watched useless as Rikuum bended forward purple electricity bouncing around his body. "Goku where you!"

"SUPER! FIGHTING! MIRICLE! BOM-" The others looked in awe as in an instant. Naruto was there and gripped Rikuum's face forcing his mouth closed as Goku grabbed the kids and appeared beside Krillin. Naruto with indifference in his eyes brought Rikuum's head up lifting his body into the air and with feeling thrusted his right palm slamming into Rikuum's chest.

Rikuum's eyes widen as he flew into the ground rolling into the ground unconscious.

Naruto turned his head to the three remaining Ginyu's. "Hime don't use ninjutsu give them the last of the senzu beans.

Hinata who had appeared with Naruto nodded and took out the remaining 4 beans force feeding it to the boys and giving one to Krillin.

Jisu frowned at their ruined fun. "Hey! Who do you think you are just jumping in here while Rikuum was playing?"

Naruto eyes narrowed. "You call nearly killing my son and god-son playing?"

Goku turned to the boys. "Hey guys sorry were late."

Gohan looked seeing his father hugged him to witch Goku accepted with a smile.

Haruto looked to his dad who was glaring angrily to the squad. "Dad." He said in a mumble.

Naruto hearing his son turned his head and gave a smile. "I'm glad you're okay sochi now stay there the dads have business." He said hard at the end toward the Ginyu's. Goku nodded and released Gohan. Hinata steeped back and with the last bean walked to Vegeta.

Goku walked beside Naruto both having blank expressions.

Jisu grit his teeth while Baata and Gurudo smirked. "You think just because you beat Rikuum that you can beat us!?"

"Yes." They turned to see Sasuke with a susanoo arm outstretched. Jisu and Baata jumped out in time but Gurudo was smashed into the ground by an amaterasu coated susanoo arm instantly vaporizing the weak psychic. "Pathetic." Sasuke said as he jumped back to the others side letting Naruto and Goku to deal with the others.

The two fathers stared to their opponents their form portrayed nothing but slight interest.

Jisu grit his teeth. "You think you can beat us the Ginyu Tokusentai like this?! BAATA! PāpuruKomettoKurasshu!" He yelled as he surrounded his body with an aura while Baata surrounded himself with a blue one. Naruto looked as the two joined in a spiral vortex. He smirked when he felt the build op of energy while Goku frowned. From the vortex an bombardment of ki blasts headed to their way. Goku was about to deflect them But Naruto shock his head as the blasts came milliseconds to contact. There was a large explosion.

"Dad!/Father!" The hybrids yelled in freight.

The smoke cleared to show them completely fine as they completely resided in the kyuubi shroud head yet Naruto was not in bijuu mode.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Still not used to that but no time like battle." He cracked his neck as the reaming squad looked to him in pure hate. "Are you going to stand their like a bunch of deer or are going to fight the fathers of the children you so thoroughly enjoyed harming." His and Goku's eyes narrowed albeit slightly.

Jisu sweated. "Don't think you've won yet you stupid monkeys!" The two charged at them both. Baata to Naruto and Jisu to Goku.

Naruto was steeping back as he weaved by all his attacks. Baata smirked. "All you can do is dodge what you did was just a fluke there's no way you are faster than me the blue hurricane." He ended as he aimed a haymaker to his face.

Naruto closed his eyes as he caught the punch with little effort. "You know even when I couldn't even match you guys I've been considered the fastest on by planet now that I'm matching or more like toying with you one thing comes to my attention."

Baata shook as he attempted to remove his fist from Naruto's grip. "W-what?"

Naruto brought his free hand to the side in his hands was his the predecessor to his most powerful attacks. "Your all cowards that cower in the face of a stronger opponent now fall to the maelstrom blue hurricane." He finished as he thrusted the rasengan to Baata's stomach while releasing his fist.

Baata spat blood as he was pushed into the cliff unconscious. Naruto sighed as he looked to Goku to see him repeatedly punching Jisu in the face directly on his nose. He rose a brow. "Goku…what are you doing?"

"Waiting for him to dodge." Goku said as he punched Jisu again but this time instead of flinching back he was knocked into the ocean.

Jisu rose to the air. He turned to see an unconscious Baata he powered up. "You think you've won wait until the captain gets here he'll show you!" He turned and headed for Freeza's ship.

Naruto huffed his red eyes returning to their original blue. He turned to his son. "Now that he's gone are you okay Haruto?" He bent down to his son a smile on his face.

Haruto looked to his dad for a moment but gave a large grin. Naruto chuckled and ruffled his white hair.

Goku sat by Gohan. "Are you okay Gohan I'm sorry that I'm late."

Gohan nodded. "Yah Daddy I'm okay but now that you're here we can beat these guys easy."

Goku grinned. "Hehe yah but first we have to get the dragon balls."

Naruto rose to his feet. "Hinata I have a bad feeling is there any that helps the Grand elder or protects him?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes Nail-san watches over Guru the elder."

Naruto nodded. "One of us should go there and help him incases."

Hinata rose to her feet. "I'll go I know the where he lives and can be there and back in a few hours."

Naruto nodded. "Okay but hurry were not going to have mush time."

Hinata nodded as she levitated into the air and dashed to Guru's.

Haruto looking up noticed his hair. "Why is my hair white?"

Naruto looked and noticed it was pure white as it reflected the light bouncing of it. "I didn't think it could happen to you."

"What?" Goku asked.

Naruto looked to Goku. "Oh it's just when an Uzumaki uses all their power at once their hair usually turns white but that's when they exhaust their reserves I guess I guess Haruto used all his energy but shouldn't he have regained his hair color when we gave him a senzu?" His memory of when Nagato regained his hair along with his power flashed through his mind.

Haruto looked to his hair and shrugged he felt stronger she have regained his energy.

Vegeta who was grinding his teeth spoke up. "Your childish banter is amusing in all but were all but screwed."  
Goku gave him a questioning glance. "What why."

"Because Freeza has the dragon balls you dolt that means we already lost!"

Krillin who had been silent this whole time chose to correct the saiyan. "Actually no."

Vegeta smirked. "What know something I don't?"

Krillin nodded. "Yes a lot actually."

The prince frowned. "You have five seconds to rephrase that 1-"

Sasuke huffed. "Don't get your ego in a twist. He meant the conditions the planet go through when the dragon is awoken."

"And those are?"

Goku looked to the sky. "The sky darkens to pitch black, the sky will crackle with lighting and sometimes the sky will cover in clouds."

Vegeta nodded and turned back to Krillin. "Two…three-Hi Vegeta-Hi Ginyu-fou-" Vegeta and the group turned to Ginyu who was standing on the ground beside Jisu. Naruto frowned as his returned to their red slit form but this time a bar occupied it showing the mixture of senjutstu.

Gohan looked back to Krillin, Gohan and Haruto. "Guys I want you to get to Bulma and get the dragon radar there's no need for all of us to be here."

Gohan and Haruto nodded as they went to the skies to Bulma. Krillin close behind.

Goku looked back to Vegeta. "We need to let our differences go if we're going to defeat this guys."

"Yah that's good and integrating but Ginyu I must say I thought you would be polishing Freeza's boots."

Ginyu scolded. "Worms such as your sleeves wouldn't understand the constant issues lord Freeza must deal with and trash such as yourselves have no right to be in his very presence but once Freeza's gets the password from those remaining Namikians it won't matter."

Sasuke gave his own smirk. "We both know Ginyu that Freeza is the weakest of his family especially his mother."

Ginyu scolded further as Vegeta smirked. "I hope you're ready for I captain Ginyu." As soon as he finished Vegeta shot into the air to Freeza's ship.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled.

Naruto grit his teeth. "Sasuke!"

"I know!" Sasuke said as he dashed after the saiyan prince.

Ginyu smirked now only seeing two of them and charged. Naruto and Goku grunted as they both blocked a punch.

Haruto, Gohan and Krillin landed on the small island where Bulma was reading a magazine. Hearing a sound she turned to see the boys.

"What are you guys doing here? Where's the others?"

Haruto pointed to the direction they came from. "Dad and Goku are fighting some purple guy."

Bulma blinked while Krillin looked around. "Where's the others greens." Krillin asked.

Bulma shrugged. "They said they wanted to go to the eld-Haruto what happened to hair!?"

Haruto pulled one of the three bangs in front of his right eye. "Tou-sama said it was because I used all my power at once against the red headed dude spandex wearing guy."

Bulma blinked. "Okay but I think it suits you well."

Haruto looked down in a small blush slightly embarrassed. "Th-thank you."

Krillin who was behind Bulma noticed the radar was in Bulma's back pocket he quickly grabbed but in the same action smacked her rear.

Bulma froze and turned to see a grinning Krillin in his hand war the radar…she saw purple.

What followed was what could be called the worst one-sided beating in human and saiyan history.

6 minutes later

Krillin was black and blue as he beaten and broken on the ground. Haruto somehow had the dragon radar in his position while Gohan was watching a blank expression as he watched the whole scene without turning away even when the sound of multiple bones braking.

Haruto looked to Bulma who was cracking her knuckles. "Are you done Bulma-oka?"

Bulma sighed and nodded. "Yeah you guys go to where you're needed I'm sure he will be close behind."

Haruto nodded as he and Gohan went to the air.

Krillin twitched in pain. (Owned count: 12)

Vegeta stood on a plateau looking to Freeza's ship the surrounding area riddled with grunts. '67, 68, 69, 70…70 weaklings that have to die well Merry Freeza day yo me.' He ended in a smirk fully aware of the Uchiha standing behind him. "If you want a piece of the fun fuck of their mine.'

Sasuke nodded. "I'm here so you don't do something stupid nothing else." The reaming ALIVE sharingan user said as he sat on the grassy rock.

Vegeta nodded as he floated to the field catching the attention of the grunts. "Well look at the time it's time for your dirt nap."

Vegeta smirked as he began to…sing a song in his head as he hummed it.

( watch?v=0W-O11uqrT0&list=FLhJLMIItZwe70VXUkkY60jQ)

Sasuke smirked who knew Vegeta watched Digimon but personally he enjoyed Break up.

OR

( watch?v=kH2j6dKPwxo&list=FLhJLMIItZwe70VXUkkY60jQ)

Vegeta jumped over one blasting him in the process. He landed and pointed backwards ki waving hitting five. Three grunts blasted to him. Vegeta smirked as he deflected each back to their original fire.

Vegeta jumped in the air and being followed by 6 grunts. He grabbed one and threw him into another who was charging a ki blast downing them both. He looked back to see the four charge at him. He stopped his flight and fired upward killing them like the insects they are.

He looked down his smirk showing his twisted pleasure. He aimed his hand to the largest grouping. "DIRTY FIREWORKS!" a twinkle of light appeared in the center of the grunts a second before the area was completely destroyed leaving few behind. He dropped to the ground as water began to fill the new lake. His smirk never leaving as the remaining 15 jumped from all sides to him. "No hug for you." He threw his arms to the sides creating as super explosive wave vaporizing the remaining grunts. He clapped his hands. "Well now that's done it's time to get to business."

"Really 02?" Sasuke asked as he landed beside Vegeta.

"Fuck off!"

The light dimmed from the area as Goku shielded his eyes. When the light faded to show Ginyu on the ground as Naruto just floated in the air his eyes blanked over white. "What happened?" He questioned. He looked confused as Naruto rose his hand in his direction. "Huh?" He asked only for his eyes to widen as a blue beam launched from Naruto's hand. Goku was forced to doge as the blast it hitting instead the island killing all the unconscious Ginyu Tokusentai.

Jisu looked in terror. "Captain they were still alive!" Naruto? Looked to the confused/angered form of Jisu. Goku watched in disbelief/horror as Naruto? Appeared behind Jisu and speared right through his heart. Jisu had tears in his eyes as he breathed his last breath. "W…why cap…tain…" This was Jisu's last breath as he went to the other world and fell limp. Naruto? turned his eyes glowing red as he instead of letting the body fall from his arm split the body in two with a swipe of the arm. Goku looked as Naruto turned to Goku his eyes a red violet as bubbling energy began to cover his form. Goku gasped he knew this.

"Naruto what's wrong why is it taking over!?"

Naruto? Smirked as he grinned flexing his muscles. "**I**'m **so**rr**y** b**ut** **y**o**u**r fr**ien**d i**s** **no** l**onge**r **here**. It **is onl**y I C**apt**ai**n** **Ginyu**." Goku looked confused as he finished his voice becoming gruffer with the added growl under tone.

"Gok-Goku." Said saiyan looked down to see a barely conscious Ginyu with blue eyes looking on desperately. "That's not me it…its Ginyu!" Naruto shouted from Ginyu's body. Goku's eyes widened. He looked to Ginyu-N to see three tails bubbling with energy as his eyes completely coated in red. "You mean he's…"

Naruto-G struggled to raise to his feet. "Goku you have to stop my body he can't control the nine tails chakra it's corrupted by his dark heart." He huffed as blood fell from his open chest.

Goku nodded. "I'll save you buddy just hang on and sorry."

Naruto-G on his feet struggling nodded. "Break my body if you have to if he finds out how to control that energy hell become too strong! GO GOKU!"

Goku nodded as his energy flared. "HYAAAAYA!" He shouted as he charged at Naruto aiming a punch to his torso.

The red coat gained it's forth tail.

Vegeta washed his face as he bent over the sink. He was currently resting inside the vacant ship that had been occupied about 10 minutes ago. Sasuke was sitting in Freeza's privet room. Looking for anything use full. He turned seeing a sword collection. 'Who knew a demented war lord fixated on immorality actually had an eye for craftsmanship actually where is he Ginyu said he went to the last remaining Namikians that's most likely the elder…of…the…planet…FUCK!" He shouted the end as he ran to the window and dashed to the sky speeding to Hinata's signature as fast as he could his ems spinning to life.

Vegeta spotted through the window his form leaving. "Huh where is he going but what do I care now I need to find those Dragonballs and if it's anything like that jockstrap incident then Ginyu probably buried them around here."

"Gohan I think their around here!" Came Haruto's yell.

Vegeta smirked. "Well at least I'll have something to put back in the hole."

Hinata touched down on the plateau seeing was not in his usual spot. "Umm Hello." She called out only to hear the sound of feet running on stone. Dende ran from the building a dash into the air heading in the direction of her previous location.

"THAT SLUT!"

Hinata tilted her head at the yell from the elder.

"AAGGHH!" Goku yelled as he was slashed by the five tailed Ginyu-N, the six tail beginning to form as skeletal bones began to manifest around him. The two had fought for some time their brawl moving them closer to Freeza's ship so much that it was close in sight. Naruto-G was floating in the air mentally speaking with Goku.

'Goku the longer this goes on the more unpredictable, vicious, and spatially more powerful. You need to force my body into shock and the only way to do that is to beat it half to death fast and you need to hurry the chakra is creating a dense armor that's will get tougher the longer it's out!' Goku noded as heroes from his crater and flew back to Ginyu-N throwing a yellow ki blast. Ginyu-N deflected the blast and charged Naruto its fist aimed to Goku. Goku moved out of the way and delivered a heavy fist upon Ginyu-N's face.

The body jerked frozen in shook until its side bubbled to reveal the upper half of Ginyu-N who shipped at Goku who due to Naruto's warning managed to dodge backwards and elbow the Ginyu-N on the spine launching it to the ground in a crater. Goku put his hands to his sides and began to chant his signature move. "KAAAAA MEEEEE HAAAAA MEEEEE-" His voice echoed as the blue light between his palms shown so fierce that the ones at the ship could easily see. "HAAAAAAAA!" He thrusted his arms forward launching it to the black eyed Ginyu-N.

Haruto pulled out the forth ball from the ground that was ironically the forth star ball. He paused when a harsh light caught him in the eye. "What's that light?"

"That's my dad!" Gohan said.

Haruto nodded as he put the ball down. "Do you think dads with him?"

"I think so they must be fighting that Ginyu guy."

Haruto rose from the ground putting the radar in his armor. "Let's go I wanna se them win." Gohan nodded and the both dashed to the high level of energy. Vegeta grit his teeth from his hiding spot there was only two high energies.

The smoke cleared to show Ginyu-N in base form laying on the ground. Goku floated to the ground. "Is he don-" He twisted his body out of the way as Ginyu-N rose from his spot and in an instant punched to Goku. Goku grabbed his arm and side kicked Ginyu-N witch didn't faze the body as it punched Goku in the face. Goku grunted as he was punched back. He looked back to see Ginyu-N look to him with a blank expression.

'GOKU!' Naruto voice rang through his mind.

'Yeah!'

'Look his eyes he's in Sennin modo if that was Ginyu he wouldn't be able to do that I can't see it from here so what is his eye color including the shape of the pupil?'

Goku squinted slightly and stared into Ginyu-N? eyes. 'There a dark purple and it's a normal pupil oh and the outside part is black. What does that mean?'

'Shit not only is Ginyu in control of my body Yami is to!'

Goku eyes sharpened. 'You mean the dark you from when you went to the falls of truth?'

'Yeah but I think Ginyu is doing most of it because I conquered him I'm just confused why he's not with me.'

Goku took a deep breath as he pulled of his weighted gear. 'It doesn't matter we just have to beat him and force him to switch bodies so stay close.'

Yami Naruto looked to him sensing his energy increase. He charged Goku his fists back. Goku blocked a punch and round house kicked Yami in the face launching Yami skidding on the ground.

Yami righted and stopped himself than launched himself at Goku firing two ki blasts.

Goku deflected each and punched Yami in the face. Yami endured it and punched Goku in the stomach. "Ah my Gotank's!" Yami followed by using both his fists to send Goku to the ground.

Goku tsk'd and rightened himself as he touched the ground. Yami aimed at him and fired a wave of kyuubi chakra. Goku spiraled around it and kicked Yami sending him further into the air. He appeared above him then heel kicked him to the ships direction. Yami disappeared from sight in a burst of speed.

Goku looked around. 'Goku under you!' Goku looked under him to see a Rasenshuriken aimed to him. He brought his hands to his sided to create an explosive wave. 'DON'T! DODGE!' Goku trusting his friend dashed out of the way just in time to avoid the S-rank technique. It lightly cutting his thickest bang. He looked as the shuriken moved in the air and activated. It's radius so wide Hinata could see it in the distance.

Goku was forced in the water due to the force. He rose from the water with a gasp of air. "Man you sure are strong." He rose from the water to see Yami staring at him. The two charged at one another trading blow for blow.

Hinata rose to the second floor to see Ginyu and Nail conversing.

"-And that's how I the evil half separated from our original counterpart creating me Guru and my Brother Slug."

"Nail sighed. "I'm leaving Sir."

He turned to se Hinata. "What do you want now?" You could tell he was trying to restrain himself.

"I wanted to make certain that you three where in a safe location. I'm sorry if I interrupted you."

Nail shook his head as he walked to the platform. "Not at all but stay here I'll be back in a moment." He ordered discreetly as the platform lowered.

Guru looked to Hinata. "Well hello young boy."

Hinata tilted her head. "I'm a women."

"…Really?"

Nail looked to the air as the tyrant landed on the plateau.

"What do you want?" Nail ask tired of all the freaking visitors.

Freeza smirked. "Ah kind sir I'm in quite a dilemma you see I've come to obtain the items you have called the dragon balls and you could see I'm come to ask for a little technical support."

Nail grinned. "Did you try to work the shaft?"

Freeza not amused. "Classy."

Guru's voice echoed from the building beside the two. "NAIL! What does he want!?"

"He wants to know how to work the dragon balls!"

"Did you tell him to work the shaft?"

"Yes lord Guru!"

"Good work Nail."

Freeza scolded. "I have the discreet feeling you're going to be difficult."

Nail huffed in amusement having fun. "Well if you're having trouble with our customer service than you can call 1-800-eat a dick."

"We don't even have those!"

Freeza had enough. "Okay this is getting ridiculous, what is that!?" He fired two beams from his eyes that destroyed the upper half of the building.

"Oh god natural LIGHT!" Guru screamed in terror.

"God lord I was lead to believe that your species survived solely on water how is he so fat!?"

"Hi I'm Super Kami Guru-" "HYAAA!" Hinata yelled cutting of Guru as she attempted to palm Freeza's heart.

Sasuke dashed above the water it cutting open due to his speed. His eyes narrowed Hinata's energy just drastically lowered and he could feel two energies one Freeza's the other foreign to him. He put his hand within his armor and gripped the senzu bean Naruto gave him over a month before. "Dammit." He increased the energy output and rocketed to her location.

Goku knocked Yami to the ground using his elbow. Yami rolled in midair landing on his feet he was breathing hard but not as much as Goku was. His clothes tarred. Yami grinned. Yami looked to side seeing two boys flying in close.

Goku looked in the direction he was looking and grunted as Yami ascended and charged at the boys. "KAIOKEN x4!" Goku with his new found speed went in front of Yami and punched Yami to the ground to the shock of Haruto and Gohan.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Haruto yelled enraged.

'HARUTO!' A voice screamed in his mind.

"Eh dad where are you?" Haruto looking around him.

"Dad what's going on?" Gohan asked.

Goku wiped a trail of blood from his mouth. "That's not Naruto our Naruto ours is inside the purple one's body." He pointed to Naruto-G.

Haruto wasn't paying attention. 'Haruto you have to get out of here Ginyu is in my body!'

Haruto looked to Yami who just disappeared from sight and kicked Goku n the stomach and knocked both boys to the sides.

Goku spiraled as he touched down. "Man even with all my training you sure are strong."

'Goku I know you're holding back stop I know you don't want to destroy my body but if this goes on any longer then it won't matter if you go all out right now he's only in Sennin modo if he goes further hey may be too much.'

Goku nodded. "I know I need to finish this quickly." He threw his arms to his sides. "AAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!" He yelled as he was enveloped in a red aura. "KAIOKEN TIMES 5!"

Yami looked on his face expressionless the markings on his face stretched from his eyes to his neck he blinked as Goku disappeared from sight. He blinked again as he was knocked into the water. He was about to turn around and counter but Goku appeared in the water and kicked him upwards out of the water.

Goku dashed over him and aimed a haymaker to his face. The markings moved to Yami's lower right as the punch hit the after image of Yami.

Goku turned and fired an instant kameha wave at Yami who was hit in the stomach launching him to the ground destroying mountain.

Goku looked to the ruble seeing no signs of life. "I can sense his energy do you think he's done."

Naruto-G who held in his arms an unconscious Haruto and Gohan was about to nod but paled. "GOKU MOVE!"

Goku looked confused until in the corner of his eye he saw a black/red/white orb of negative energy that grew at such a pace that at the end of this sentence it was three times the size of Freeza's ship. Goku looked as the orb shrank to the form of a CONE and moved in front of the mouth of a base form Yami his sage mode dissipating as he pushed the majority of the remaining chakra/ki into this bijuu dama.

Naruto-G grit how even he harden mastered this move how could someone who never having that kind of energy before even stabilize that kind of technique. 'Goku whatever yo do not let that attack hit the planet if it does were all as good as dead!'

Goku nodded as he put his hand ti his sides. "Kaioken times 10!" With his power amplified by the god technique Goku moved his hands to his sides. "KAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEE!"

Yami finished charging the ball launched it the very force of its movement threw him back spiraling through a rock slide into the side of Freeza's ship right above where Vegeta was watching.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" He fired his signature move intercepting the bijjudama in the middle the two attacks attempting to gain ground. Goku sweated as his wave being pushed back even in Kaioken times 10.

Vegeta watched on not really caring the victor of this fight he looked up to see Yami out stretching his arm the ki in the bomb allowing him to give it more power to the bomb. Vegeta smirked as he moved his hand to his direction. "Bye." He fired a beam that exploded upon impacted against Yami.

Yami spat blood as he fell to the ground back first completely drained. Vegeta smirk grew as he moved back to the ship.

Goku was struggling to push the ball back when he could feel most of the resistance disappear. "Whoever that was thank you. HAAAAA!" He yelled at the end pushing more energy to his kameha wave. The wave expanded and pushed the ball back overpowering it. Goku grunted as he threw his hands into the air redirecting the ball along with his wave into the air passing through the atmosphere into space.

Goku huffed as the two attacks exploded in the space just above the atmosphere, the explosion being large enough to cause hurricane winds on the ground that blew Goku away to the ground next to Freeza's ship in a crater severely weak. Naruto-G rose from the ground with Gohan and Haruto waking up in his arms.

"Agh!" Haruto said waking as he jumped from Naruto-G's arms.

"It's alright son it's me Otto I'm stuck in this body." Naruto-G said Naruto's voice bleeding through Ginyu's calming his son.

"Uncle?" Gohan asked as he regained consciousness moving from Naruto's arm.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah it's me but no questions now I need your help can you take me to Goku and my body?"

Haruto nodded as he gripped his father's right arm Gohan his left as they levitated to down bodies.

Yami blinked as his eyes returned to their bright purple. "W-what happened why I in am so much pain I should have switched bodies have I not?" He struggled to move his arm in front of his face seeing the saiyan arm of Naruto. "If I changed bodies why am I in terrible pain?"

"Because you can't use my body and paid the price." Naruto-G said as he floated to the ground with the aid of the saiyan half breeds.

"What are you talking about?" Ginyu-N asked.

"He's saying that you didn't require the heart to control my chakra and that is the reason Yami took control with the aid of my corrupted chakra." This voice said getting the attention of everyone as they looked up seeing in his ten tailed glory Kurama standing upside down looking to the whole group.

Naruto-G pointed an enraged expression on his face his eyes wide in an unrealistic frown. "Where the hell have you been!?"

"I've been here the whole time watching and I can say these last 6 six days have been hectic as hell." Kurama chuckled as he dropped to the ground while he did so Naruto noticed something.

What happened to your hair?'

Kurama looked to his straight silk like hair. "I would agree if you denied that they had a salon in that ship."

Naruto-G looked down than noticed his still bleeding form. "Kurama could you please force the one using my body to change us back?"

Goku turned his head to Kurama. "Just don't kill him." Naruto-G nodded agreeing.

Kurama sighed as he with one hand picked Ginyu-N by the neck and forced potent chakra to the nervous system. "Change NOW."

"AGGH OKAY! CHANGE NOW!" He tried to change with Kurama but Kurama in an instant moved his body pointing it to Naruto the area was engulfed in a blinding light.

When the light faded it revealed Naruto on the ground moaning in pain and Ginyu struggling to get up. Haruto pushed Ginyu to the ground with Gohan kicking him away. "Dad are you okay!?"

Naruto turned his head. "Peachy now can you please give me a senzu?"

Haruto chuckled. "Uh sorry dad we don't have any left."

"Damn."

Goku was laughing stupidly knowing he should have brought more.

"Are you idots done with your childish games?"

End

Kain-I know this is shorter than the recent ones I have been posting but I wanted to leave it as an action chapter.

Zain-I thought it was great!

Kain-Oh it's you the happy one what do you want?

Zain-How come you left out the Hinata Freeza fight?

Kain-I am a diehard Hinata fan with the added NaruHina fan do you really believe that I would right that and think what would happen but that's too much for me.

Zain-Ho-

Kain-NO!

(Kain taps Zain mouth shut than throws him in the basement of forgotten dreams where love and hope tried to crawl out.

Kian-None of you are getting out. (Shuts door)


	10. Rest Before The Storm

Naruto sighed in relief as he was dropped into the healing tank. 'This feels a lot better right Goku?' Naruto asked mentally as Goku was moved into a healing tank beside his.

'Yea it tickles.'

'It almost feels like that time I was eaten alive except without the being eaten alive part.'

They were both easily a little loopy after the ordeal.

Vegeta hm'd as he turned. "This should heal the idiots to full strength but it will take some time since there in the older models older models."

Kurama rose a brow. "What happened to the newer models?"

"Blew it the fuck up."

Krillin who came minutes before somehow COMPLETELY unharmed looked into the pod Goku was in. "Why did it have an opinion?"

"Fuck off now the four of you follow me."

"Why?" Gohan asked.

Vegeta pointed his head to the direction of where he was headed. "The armor you guys have are destroyed the newer models on the ship should give you at least a little protection."

Kurama nodded as he followed Vegeta the boys following them.

Kurama looked at the armor in his hands it was black and yellow practically a larger version of the one Krillin was putting on. "Ah no thank you this armor is weaker than the one the mechanic created."

Haruto put on the armor. "It feels a little lighter though so maybe that's why they sacrificed durability for light weight mobility."

Gohan nodded. "I like the ones Bulma made but we don't have that much of a choice so I think it would be better if you put it on Mr. Kurama."

Kurama tsk'd looking to Vegeta. "If I'm wearing this than at least give me ones similar to yours."

Vegeta blasted the near cabinet revealing the black set of our armor similar to the one Vegeta wore only it was black. Kurama stretched the armor over his torso easily fitting it. "Its elasticity is more bulked but it makes up for it in durability."

Haruto finally finished putting his armor on. "Do you think we should try to summon the dragon?"

Kurama shock his head. "That won't work. When Freeza tried the balls didn't react at all my guess is that using their secondary language won't be affective."

Gohan nodded. "So you're saying we need to speak to the dragon's original dialect."

Krillin rubbed his head. "Well there the little greens but-"

Haruto tilted his head. "But what?"

"It's a really long flight."

Gohan scolded. "Krillin."

"But-" He was cut off as Kurama grabbed him and threw him out the window. "STOP COMPAINING!"

Krillin was thrown in the distance out of sight. Haruto looked to his uncle figure. "Why did you do that?"

Kurama picked his ear. "Because he nearly busted my ear drums the first ten minutes on this planet."

Haruto flash backed when Krillin screamed and Bulma-oka kicked him in the water.

Vegeta Walked away seeing this was getting nowhere. "I'm taking a nap I haven't slept in 7 days."

They watched as he moved to the recovery pods where Naruto and Goku where conversing mentally.

'-I still like her but my feelings for Hinata became stronger than the one for Sakura and that's how me and Hinata got together.

'Wow mine is a lot simpler than yours me and Chi-"

'Wait Goku do you sense Sasuke?'

'No…wait I do he's far so is…'

'Yah? What is it?'

You could feel the concentration Goku was exerting. 'I can barely sense Hinata and it's not because of the distance!'

Naruto grunted bubbles forming in the water due to the large breath. 'KING KAI!'

King Kai who was on his small planet in front of him was Piccolo, Yamcha and Tien oh and Chiaotzu.

King Kai was pinching his nose his migraine getting worse. "Yamcha explain to me where did you get the idea to wax the wax."

"Because you told me to wax off everything!"

"On the CAR listen to me ON. MY. CAR. For my sakes you even waxed off Bubbles."

Piccolo rose to his feet. "Okay I just started paying attention what!?"

'KING KAI!'

"AHH!" King Kai fell to the ground gaining a sweat drop from the people there.

Yamcha walked forward. "King Kai are you okay?"

"Yeah like I need sympathy from you." King Kai turned around giving attention to his previous student. 'What do you want Naruto?'

'King Kai can you connect to any mind you want?'

'Pretty much why?'

'Can you connect my mind with my wife's Hinata?'

'I'm not your hot line why?'

'Because she may be in danger now if you would stop making jokes and fucking connect me already!'

'Man your real protective of this g-" 'KAI!' "Oh fine ruin my fun.' King Kai's antennae twitched in concentration.

Naruto frowned. 'Hinata can you hear me.' He heard a slight groan.

'Naruto-koi?' Naruto was getting nervous that sounded weak.

'Hinata are you okay?'

Hinata attempted to stand but the whole through her torso made it difficult. 'No…I'm alright.'

'Don't lie to me Hime don't try to hide wen your hurt it's clear in your voice.'

Hinata pushed herself from the bloody ground her eyes seeing Sasuke in the distance. 'I'll be fine Sasuke here."

Naruto sighed in relief as he stretched the mental connection to Sasuke. 'Teme hurry her energy is fading quickly!"

Sasuke scolded. "I know Naruto!" He pushed himself forward to a running stop to see Hinata attempting to heal herself a hole clean through her stomach. "Hinata!" He slid on his knees to her side. He pulled from his armor a senzu bean. "Here if you don't your as good as dead."

He dropped the bean into her mouth she immediately began to chew than swallow the bean her injuries immediately healed and her body regained all what she lost. Sasuke rose to his feet to see the clouds begin to overcast the green sky turning it darker than the Uchiha's onyx eyes. "They summoned the dragon."

Hinata rose to her feet and immediately ran to the building much to Sasuke's confusion.

Hinata jumped to the second floor in front of Guru.

'Hime teme Haruto just told me that they just brought Piccolo back to life and brought him to Namek.

("YOU FUCKIN DUMBASS!")

'You guys should hurry a powerful energy is heading their way and me and Goku can't help right now.'

Hinata nodded. "Right we'll be right there."

Sasuke jumped to the second floor seeing the large slug. "…Ew."

"Ah young ones you have come in time duck butt come here."

Sasuke ignored the remark about his hair and walked forward. Hinata just watched knowing what he was going to do. "What."

"As a last righteous deed before my demise I'll shall grant you the power hidden inside your very being."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What are you-" before he could say anything he Guru placed his hand on Sasuke's head. Sasuke's eyes widen as every fiber of his being felt released and a new power was just released empowering him to a new level.

He breathed slowly as the power high wore off but the feeling as if he was new still enveloping him. He stepped back and looked to the eldest Namikian. "…Thanks for what's its worth."

Guru nodded giving a smile as he life slowly faded. "You…are…welcome…."

Hinata looked deactivating her eyes. "He's dead."

(WHILE THIS WAS HAPPENING)

Krillin grumbled as he flew to Guru's. "Stupid fox with is stupid attitude I swear if I wasn't me he wouldn't be doing this." He muttered the line in his head multiple times until he noticed a person flying in his direction. "OH HEY LITTLE GREEN!"

Gohan sat on one of the Dragon balls while Haruto was sticking his head in the water looking at the strange fishes while he spoke with his father with the addition of Gohan and Goku. 'Dad do you think they eat fish here?'

'I'm not sure from what you told me Piccolo never ate anything and only drank water so I don't think so.'

Goku chose this time to join the conversation. 'It's weird though how can so much energy if he only drinks water don't you need meet or something.'

Gohan "Well dad he must have something we don't know about that allows him to convert water to energy and long term energy."

Haruto took his head from the water taking a breath. 'His body must have key differences than ours since we can only live about a week without food three with only food so I would have to say it's not so big that it would completely differentiate theirs from ours.'

'Sochi I wouldn't try to eat any of the fish here just to make sure.'

Haruto pouted raising from the water but it turned to one of concern. 'Okay dad is mom okay?'

'Yes Sasuke just arrived and saved your mother.' You could hear the relief in Naruto's voice.

'That's good I'm glad she's alright were going to need all the help we can get.'

'Thanks Goku but boys someone's here.'

Gohan and Haruto looked to the sky seeing a spot in the sky. "Hey Gohan! Haruto!"

Haruto drenched his hair while smiling seeing Krillin.

Gohan seeing Dende gave a questioning glance. "Wow Krillin that was fast!"

Haruto nodded. "How did you get here so fast?"

Dende released himself from Krillin and landed. "I was on my way here when Krillin found me." He offered a smile two the two half saiyans.

Naruto opened his eyes the window on the other side of the room giving him a clear view of the events going on outside he could see Gohan look into the room to Vegeta seeing him still asleep. He looked to Naruto who nodded knowing what they were planning. Gohan nodded and moved back to the group.

"Let's go Vegeta is still asleep."

Haruto picked up the first and fifth star balls while Gohan picked up the fourth and seventh. Krillin had the second and sixth leaving Dende with the third star ball. They flew to the large island that was at least a quarter of a mile away from the ship.

Naruto looked to the machine apparently he still had a ways to go before he completely healed.

He looked out the window to see the sky begin to darken. 'Haruto did you summon the dragon?'

'Hai dad Dende summoned the dragon but we can only wish back one person.'

'Bring back Piccolo.'

'…'

'What sochi?'

'Nothing it's just they just did and they used the second wish to bring him to Namek.'

Naruto nodded but looked as Vegeta got up in an instant and ran down the hall.

'I'll inform Sasuke and Hime be careful Vegeta is awake.'

Naruto concentrated as he stretched his mental connection to his wife and best friend. 'Hime, teme Haruto just told me that they just brought Piccolo back to life and brought him to Namek.'

("YOU FUCKIN DUMBASS!")

He could feel their nod and canceled the connection immediately moving to the boys.

("NEEERRD!")

("YOOU FUCKERS!")

("OWE MY EAR!")

'What the hell is going on?'

Vegeta picked up Dende by his the scruff of his neck. "Now you're going to grant me immortality before I decide to give this planet four more red smears on the ground!"

"Wait he's the only one who can speak to the dragon!" Krillin dried in warning.

"Then I have nothing to lose!"

"Whatever."

"Good answer." He threw the boy to the ground his rage impairing his judgment.

Dende rose to his feet not noticing Haruto and Gohan to shake in pure terror.

("Dragon grant him immortal-") Dende chanted only for the dragon to shine as its eyes blanked the moment the area paused in a fierce light. When the light faded seven stone balls fell to the ground each the dead form of each dragon ball.

Vegeta blinked. "W-was that supposed to happen?"

Dende released from his surprise looked down. "No the dragon is dead that mean the grand elder has perished."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Krillin said offering his condolences.

"Someone has to be."

Vegeta grit his teeth. "Don't you get it if I'm not immortal Freeza's-s-s-s…" He stuttered as Krillin turned to see the tyrant staring down to them.

"Oh please give me some ideas."

End of chapter.

Kain-I know this is a very short chapter but I wanted to get this out of the way to work on the next chapter witch will contain the entire fight between the Z-Fighters and Freeza.

ALEART FOR THOES WHO CARE

I will NOT be using the TFS's of the battle between Freeza vs Goku I will be using the actual manga I may incorporate some if minimal jokes from it but it will mostly be my adaptation of the manga.


	11. sneak peek

This is a sneak peck since I haven't updated in a while I will give you what I have so far

(Minutes before)

Piccolo looked around new familiar world that surrounded him its presence affecting him in through his veins. He breathed the moisture filled air. "So this is planet Namek it feels strangely familiar. The namekian blood in within me must be causing me to feel this way." He closed his fists looking to the distance. "This is no time for sentiment I have to find Gohan and Haruto." He looked around stretching his senses to their limit. "Damn, they're not anywhere nearby.

His eyes widen as his head snapped to the left. "What is that ridiculous high power could it be that Freeza monster?" He further focused on that area finding more signatures. "There are more ki near him they must be Gohan and the others!"

He powered up his aura and dashed from the plateau heading to the battle field.

-ANB-

Hinata activated the base form of her eyes her vision stretching further than ever before. "Sasuke-san Naruto and the others are half way across the planet from this distance we take hours to get to them."

Sasuke frowned looking in the distance feeling the large ki source. "We will have to get there as soon as possible even if it costs some energy." He enveloped himself in his aura dashing to battle that will determine their fates, Hinata activated her eyes second form and flew matching his speed."

-ANB-

"FREEZA!" Krillin yelled in pure fright as Freeza stared down to them from the high cliff behind the group.

Freeza scolded her eyes fixated on the reached worms in his mighty gaze. But he chuckled unnerving the warriors of Z to their core. "Now you've done it. ALL of you shattered my dreams of immortality I'm not picking up a reading on any of the Ginyu Tokusentai, have you killed them? Unfortunately, I'm afraid this won't do, are you ready to pay the price?" He turned his gaze to his previous grunt. "And you Vegeta having the dragon balls turn to stone at the very last moment that's quite a shame for you but even more so on myself."

With a simple hop he jumped down in front of the nervous warriors. A smile on his face as he looked to their quivering forms. "Never before have I **ever **been so disrespected…I had no idea events would play out this way-" Hs smile disappeared only to be replaced by a visage of pure uncontrolled hatred and loathing. Haruto was consumed as he could feel the tsunami they were facing he could feel this monsters **TRUE** strength the negative emotion sinking into his form. Freeza frown exploded into a visage of complete rage. "YOU WILL ALL PAY YOU VILE FILTH-SUCKING MAGGOTS! I WILL KILL YOU ALL, AND SAVOR EVERY SECOND OF YOUR MISERY!" His scream tore through Haruto and Gohan the sick feeling of this energy weakening them on its own. "NOT A SINGLE ONE OF YOU WILL ESCAPE MY WRATH!"

Vegeta lost his expression of fear and smirked to the tyrant. "So you finally show your true colors go on then try it but if you believe that I will be bested by you easily than I'm afraid you are gravely mistaken!"

Freeza regained his smirk but it was one of rage. "Of all the things you might have said. "It seems that you have forgotten how vastly terrifying I can be-" He spread his legs while crossing his arms spreading each finger. "LET'S REFRESH YOUR MEMORY!" He threw his arms apart while calling upon his energy he so loves to keep hidden creating a purple aura around him. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

Vegeta grunted feeling the vast increase in power.

"This isn't happening!" Gohan said the wind blowing throwing his hair back.

Haruto shock in pure terror. "No."

Krillin was in awe/panic at the power he was sensing. "H-he's even worse than I thought he'd be!"

Crimson eyes watched from the far plateau his red aura beginning to flicker to life.

-ANB-

Piccolo dashed over the landscape. He grit his teeth at the feeling of the monster's energy. 'That huge energy just shot up even higher! It seems that his Freeza is about to begin to fight.' The moment he finished this this thought a signature caught his attention he looked down to see a man of his own kind laying the ground. He stopped his advancement over an island that had a large trench near the center. "What's that? I feel another ki its faint though…yes someone's here!" He descended to the island beside the broken form of Nail. Nail groaned as his broken body could do nothing. Piccolo looked in wonderment. "He looks just like me so he must be a Namekian but you're on the verge of death aren't you?" He said knowing full well Nail was capable of speech.

Nail chuckled. "So you must be the Namekian the earthlings were speaking of, this must mean they were able to call forth the dragon, good I'm glad."

Piccolo looked to the Namekian not truly knowing what to say but spoke anyway. "It seems that you know all the details so you must know that I'm in a hurry to save them. Apologies but I have to no choice but to leave you here to die."

Nail gave Piccolo a gaze of pity as if he had not heard what just had been said. "I'm surprised I don't know what kind of training you've done butt you have attained unbelievable amounts of power but it makes it all the more shameful, if only you had come back here as your original single self you could defeat Freeza with little effort."

Piccolo turned to him in confusion and slight anger. "What!? Are you saying that if I merged with Kami that our power would surpass even that bastard Freeza!?"

Nail nodded albeit slowly. "That's right, I was clearly beaten by Freeza but I think I know what his true strength is…"

Piccolo scolded his face in a disgusted frown. "Well it won't make a difference now, besides I REFUSE to rejoin with him again!"

"Then join with me! I am the only warrior-type Namekian on this world."

Piccolo was beginning to think this Namekian had lost his mind. "What!? You want me to join with you!?"

"Y-yes your power would increases several times over!"

Piccolo hm'd. "As tempting as your offer is I want myself to be myself and not somebody else."

Nail once again ignored him. "There's no time I am not long for this world you must place your hand upon me your mind and body shall not change only your power will be affected by our union." Nail spoke with a pleading knowing their only chance to survive was this fusion.

"And why should I believe you, you may be one of my race but that does not mean that I'll trust you?"

"If you think I tell tales see how you far against Freeza."

Piccolo growled in his mind knowing he would not fare well. He walked to Nail's side and bent on one knee. "All right very well we'll attempt this but if you give me the slightest reason to believe this is a trick I'll force you out!"

Nail chuckled. "That's a fine thing to say when I offer you this with the best intentions in mind."

"I'm in a hurry, do what you need to do!" Piccolo could not afford this time lost.

Nail looked to him with all seriousness he could muster. "Make sure Freeza pays."

"Hmph, I don't need to hear your begging that was my goal from the very beginning and I will do it for my own reasons."

Nail chuckled. "Heh-" at that moment Nail's body was enveloped in a white light his body becoming an ethereal white. Piccolo watched at the body disappeared his body tingling with his new found strength. He rose with his breath horse. "This can't be…I don't believe it-" He bent his knees slightly his arms at his sides. "SUCH POWER SUCH AMAIZING POWER! IS THIS WHAT IT IS TO BE MERGE WITH SOMEONE!?" He threw his arms into the air throwing his excitement to the world. "I CAN BEAT HIM! NO MATTER WHO THE OPPONENT MAY BE, I CANT LOSE! I HAVE OBTAINED ULTIMATE POWER!" He smirked as he launched from the plateau with his new found power. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

-ANB-

"AAAAAAHHHH-"

Gohan was speechless at the overwhelming pressure of the tyrant's very power.

Haruto was shaking his natural own sensitivity to emotions going against him.

Krillin spoke his voice was filled with terror and awe. "What a huge energy we never stood a chance."

Freeza smirked taking in great pleasure in their squirming. "Of course you didn't, could four mear ants defeat a dinosaur?"

Vegeta stood tall his pride with the addition to his resolve stood tall not one bit fazed he smirked at the tyrant that had wiped his race to near extinction. "Yes we can! If the four of us fight you together you'll have your work cut out for you.

Haruto and Gohan looked to Vegeta in surprise while Krillin was still frozen.

Freeza lost his smirk but quickly regained it while rubbing his right pointer finger against his cheek. "Ho ho you truly think this?"

Vegeta's smirk increased his mind truly convinced of his thoughts. "You may not truly realized Freeza but their power levels are growing quickly! The brats in particular. They have a hidden strength that even you couldn't possibly imagine and as for me I'm becoming what you truly fear Freeza a SUPER SAIYAN!"

"!" Freeza's widened slightly but they narrowed as a mocking smirk stretched on his face unamused. "Do you believe to expect me to take such desperate bluffs at face value? Truly a super saiyan?" His smirk vanished to a visage of rage as he charged at Vegeta. "ENOUGH OF YOUR PATHETIC LIES!"

Freeza thrusted his arm at Vegeta who caught his wrist in his grasp. Freeza grit his teeth and palm thrusted Vegeta's head only for Vegeta to intercept it with his own.

The two held in equal ground as their ki levels rose in perfect unison making either unable to overpower the other. Freeza's scouter activated as it read Vegeta's power level it came to a point that it was so high that the scouter exploded. They both chose this moment to separate each taking a leap back.

Vegeta huffed at the extensive use of energy just to fend him off.

Freeza stood there unaffected by the ordeal but he smiled in satisfaction. "I see so there was a bit of truth to your claims after all."

Gohan and Haruto looked in amazement to their once enemy turned temporary ally. Their thought were in unison. 'It's true! Maybe the four of us could together can get through this, sure he has a massive Ki but we have become stronger than ever before." Gohan lived in his new revelation while Haruto narrowed his eyes I determination.

Krillin looked to Vegeta. 'I get it now this planet caused Vegeta to go beyond his normal limits pushing him his strength beyond it's normal limits but knowing this why is Freeza so calm? I don't like where this is going.'

Vegeta lost his smirk and pointed at the tyrant accusingly. "Transform Freeza if we're going to do this why don't you just show us your true form and be done with it?"

"Oh I'm surprised you knew. How did you manage to obtain this information?"

Vegeta smirked. "Gurudo told me."

**Flashback**

Gurudo and Vegeta were standing by one another in complete silence.

Gurudo looked to Vegeta. "Did you know Freeza could transform?"

"Really?"

"Yah and Baata gay."

"Is that right."

**End**

"Then I threw a dog treat at him true story." Vegeta ended with a smirk.

Freeza gained a smile filled with sick pleasure. "Very well then if you want to die so badly I'll grant you your wish."

Gohan was still in shock as he was still absorbing this information. "T-transform!? He can transform!?"

"What do you mean he can transform!?" Krillin asked.

"There are a handful of freaks in the universe who can alter their shape when the situation arises whenever for the sake of camouflage, or to prevent them from wasting energy." Vegeta said telling form past experience.

Haruto thought back to Kurama in public he would be in his human form around friends or allies he would be the mixture of the two and alone with the son home he would be in his fox form.

He was interrupted from his thoughts as Freeza chose to correct Vegeta. "My reasons differ quite a bit I hold too much power and cannot control it myself."

"W-what!?" Krillin said his fear overcoming him.

"Hmph don't let him fool you he's bluffing." Vegeta reassured.

Freeza chuckled at the poor worms' ignorance. "Heh heh, are you sure about that? You see my reason differs quite a bit it would seem I have too much power and can't quite control it resulting I'm my form that you see now."

Vegeta pointed to him his face unwavering, not at all convinced. "Don't be fooled he's bluffing."

Freeza smirked his mind set to their forms as he increased his power his armor being ripped from his body.

Haruto looked to Vegeta with confusion. "Is that it?"

"Or is there more?" Gohan finished.

"Yes Freeza is this it is this your transformation you're a bigger disgrace then I thought."

Freeza scolded but it turned to a smirk as in a moment his body pulsed a sickly purple much to the confusion of the Z fighters. His torso suddenly expanded growing extremely disproportionate from the rest of his body. A moment later his arms expanded to fit the torso. The z warriors and healing/closing in allies felt the vast increase in power. Vegeta watched in speechless horror as Freeza's legs and tail grew to their appropriate size and finally he stretched his neck back to accommodate the body.

"N-no th-this can't be!" Vegeta said in denial he felt the vast energy of Freeza.

(WARNIING I WILL MAKE THIS FIGHT MY OWN IT WILL FAVE MOMENTS FROM THE ORIGINAL BUT IT WILL DIFFER)

Haruto looked to his brother-figure. "Gohan-Nee can you feel that it's like he's only loosening the cap of his energy!"

Gohan was shaking as Freeza walked forward walking past the saiyan prince. "If I remember correctly you said that theses brats have a power that even I could not comprehend would you like to show me this power?" He asked standing over the two frightened children. "I guess not." Freeza moving at speeds Vegeta could barely follow kicked Haruto into the ground and flicked his tail sending Gohan in the water.

"Gohan!" Krillin yelled as he went after the boy.

"Rejected!" Freeza announced as he appeared before the monk and impaled him through the stomach with his left horn.

"AAAAAGHH"

'Well he's dead.' Vegeta thought in deadpan not really caring.

Krillin grunted as he pushed down the pain enough to speak. "This…is…the…worst pain!"

Freeza smirked. "Oh really how about this-" He pulled his head down and threw it up intensifying the pain. (owd: 13) "-how about this?" (Owd: 14) (15) (16) (17) (18) (Lv up!) (Lv up!) (Lv up!).

"STOP IT!" Freeza looked down to see Haruto and to his surprise Gohan ascend to the air faster than he could anticipate and succeeded in hitting him. Haruto throwing a punch to his face while Gohan launched a kick to his stomach.

Freeza flinched in surprise as Krillin fell from his horn to the water below. Haruto sprang back as Gohan punched Freeza in the side of his head. Haruto followed with a kick to the tyrant's stomach.

Gohan takes advantage of the momentarily stunned tyrant and knocked him to the ground. Haruto followed and descended under Freeza's form and dual kicked Freeza's back causing said tyrant to hack blood as his body bended in a very unnatural angle. Haruto didn't end as he used his leverage on the ground to launch Freeza into the air.

Haruto and Gohan moved their hands behind their head in unison chanting their favored move the difference that Haruto only used one hand. The two yelled as they fired their yellow/white blasts that impacted the transformed tyrant in the same instant creating a huge explosion of light that could be seen from the vastness of space.

Vegeta stared as the light faded his eyes widing as Freeza's form was smoking as he lay there covered in dirt and soot. Gohan brought his arms to his side and fired multiple yellow blasts throwing dozens upon dozens. He did this as Haruto brought his hands to the top of his head and summoned the energy for the Masenko charging it until it shown with a fierce light. Just as Gohan halted in his assault he grabbed the intense ki blast and like a pitcher threw the ball at Freeza's fallen form. The explosion destroyed the island that the tyrant layed upon.

Vegeta looked on amazed as the two boys huffed from the exhasition of energy. 'Unbelieveible these brats were able to call this much power when enraged does this mean that they are closer than I to become a super saiyan!?'

Gohan huffed as he calmed until his eyes widened. "Krillin!"

"I'll get him!" Haruto said as he flew into the water and a moment later pulled the monk from the water to shore where Dende was.

"Stay focused this is not the time to worry!" Vegeta yelled to Gohan and Haruto. "Do you realy believe Freeza would fall to that!?"

"Huh?" Gohan asked until the the water eruped in an explosion. He looked as Freeza rose from the parted ocean his face in a slight frown as if he was in thought. He turned his head to the son of Goku his visage unchanging. "I do hope you are proud of yourself because that actualy hurt but the only thing you have succeded in is making me angry."

Gohan looked in shoock at the barely injured tyrant. Haruto scolded in frustration.

Goku grunted as he floated limp in the pod. 'Everyone please hold out just a little longer!'

'Just until all our injuries are healed.' Naruto ended his teeth grinding in restraint.

Piccolo soared over the ocean as felt Freeza's power increase. "Damnit! Freeza's power just shot through the roof! Just hang in their Gohan, Haruto I'll be there soon!"

The very ground shook as Freeza ssummoned more strength to the surprise of Z fighters.

Haruto looked his fear beginning to reform. "H-he control his power level!?"

"But how!?" Vegeta questioned only beliueving the earthlings could manage this.

"He's stronger than we could possibly imagine." Gohan muttered his body shaking.

Freeza looked to them his expression pure sadistic amusment. "Now grant me the honor of treating you to the pain you have caused me a hundred fold." He levitated to the air infont of the sceared Gohan his energy sourounding him in it's demented transparednt aura.

Vegeta grit his teeth. "GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU IDOIT!"

Freeza before Gohan could react smaked Gohan to the side flying into Haruto forcing both into the ground below that one, blow rendering them helpless.

"Now don't diee to quickly I've only began to show you hell."

Vegeta had enough of sitting on the side lines. "DON'T YOU IGNORE ME! HAAAAAAAA!"" He fired a purple blast at Vegeta using both his arms to power it. The blast headed strait for Freeza connecting creating a explosion causing Vegeta to grin in triumpent. "Yes! I did it he let his guard down his over confidence was his undoing!" He laughed in his glory oly to stop to see Freeza unfazed his back still turned.

Freeza turned his head to Vegeta completely unfazed as if Vegeta's attack only tickeled. "Don't be so rash Vegeta it will be our time to play once the children are put to bed." (Ha ha) The tyrant lowered while Vegeta griped his fists.

"Our fates our sealed…"

The tyrant lowered to the rising boys. "Now than I do believe it's time for you pernement nap."

The boys turned to him and charged. Haruto aimed a upper cut to with Freeza moved back slightly dodging it. Gohan jumped and aimed a kick to the monswters head who mozd his head out of the way with no effort. Haruto from under Gohan aimed a kick to Freeza's knee. Freeza lifted his leg avoiding the kick and Kicking Gohan at the same time. Haruto enranged jumped and aimed a punch but Freeza griped his face and like a baseball through him to Gohan.

The two tried to get up but Freeza landed beside them and gripped them by the face. "Well what ever happened to all that power? Oh well." He moved his hands to the back of their heads and slamed their heads togeather then forcing them into the ground and as if he was playing a friendly game of kick ball kicked the two into the side of a cliff. Freeza smirked as he neared the two children and was about to step on Gohan. The moment before the two boys eyes snapped opened and pushed themseleves from the ground. Gohan to the right Haruto to the left. Freeza to this as a joke as he disappeared and swiped his tail hitting Haruto to the ground and faster then Gohan could see was knoked down at such a angle he hit Haruto in his desent the moment he hit the ground.

The two puched themselves from the ground to see that monster no where in sight. "Where did he go?" Gohan asked his breath raged.

"I'm right here." Freeza said as he griped both of their heads and jumped while bringing their heads onto his knees forcing them to the ground. Freeza smiled at their near broken forms as he steped on both their faces earning him wails of pain.

Vegeta could only watch helpless as Kakkorot's and Naruto's son were being killed.

Kurama who was watching from a distance outstretched his hand but halted when something caught his eye make that two things.

Freeza looked to Vegeta a mocking smile creeping upon his face. He spoke over the wails of the two children. "Whats wrong Vegeta aren't you going to come to thier aid!? They're not going to last much longer!"

Vegeta grit his teeth. "I don't care if those half breeds brats die or not but what the hell am I supposed to do against a power like that!?"

"AAAAAAGGGHHH!" The boys screamed as their skulls were being crushed by the smilling tyrant.

(Naruto and Goku)

'Damn both Haruto's and Gohan's power is droping fast if this keeps up they are going to die!'

Naruto opened his eyes. 'We cant wait until were healed the…what?'

-ANB-

"Your both done." Freeza said as he pressed harder. Until something caught his attention. He back flipped as a yellow disk of Ki flew under him and to his horror cut his tail in half causing Freeza to grit in pain.

He looked over and to his and Vegeta's great surprise Krillin perectly fine with an outstretched arm. "WHAT! How is he-he sould be wonded at the very least, how did he!?"

Krillin built up his energy and threw multiple disks. "KIENZAN!"

-ANB-

'It's Krillin's energy it's returned!' Goku exclaimed in surprise.

'But how Hinata's not even remotely by?'

-ANB-

Freeza maneuvered through the disks dodging each and every one. He looked to Krillin to see him looking to him from his legs and slaped his ass. "Come at me bitch!"

"DAMN YOU!" Freeza growled as he charged after Krillin who fled but was quickly being out paced and was stoped as Freeza halted infront of him upside down. "I don't know how your alive but how **dare **you sever the tail of lord Freeza! **I'LL RIP YOU APART SO THOROUGHLY THAT YOU'LL NEVER COME BACK TO LIFE AGAIN!"**

Krillin smiled in the face of this monster. "Let me show you a technique that I barrowed from a friend and mastered by a stronger one." He brought his arms to the sides of his face and closed his eyes. "TAIYOKEN!" AN ORANGE/yellow light originated from his hands that evaporated the entire area his distance the only thing saving Vegeta from it was his distance.

"AAAAHHH!" Freeza shouted in pain as his eyes burned and his eyes bleed. "My eyes!"

Krillin turned to Vegeta. "VEGETA NOW ATTACK HIM NOW!"

He was ignored as Vegeta watched in amazement and slight confusion as Dende walked to the boys and placed his hands on both Gohan and Haruto the area he touched glowed a yellowish gold light. "Thank goodness you're both alive just wait a little longer it'll be alright." Aafter a moment the light faded and much to Vegeta's confusion Haruto and Gohan sprang up completely unharmed.

"Now I understand!" Vegeta said the pieces falling togeather.

"What are you waiting for!?" Krilin asked flying to Vegeta.

Vegeta turned to Krillin his expression in one of anger. "Why did you keep that namekian brat's ability from be!?"

Krillin wavesd his arms disarmingly. "We didn't if we had known thy would have healed Goku and Naruto!"

"Thanks Dende!" Gohan thanked the namekian.

"Yah if it wasn't for you we'd be dead." Haruto added.

"Oh y-you welcome."

The boys nodded and their eyes sharpened to their current opponent.

The two appeared beside Vegeta and Krillin to their surprise and began to unleash their new found power Vegeta smirked him once again being proved right. "It's their saiyan blood thier Zenkai drassticlly increased their power now we have the upper hand."

Freeza stared confusion and slight fear came to his form. "Im-impossible now those saiyan brats are back to full health they should be on the verge of death!"

-ANB-

Naruto's head jerked up. 'What is that?'

-ANB

"Huh?!" Krillin said looking behind him.

Vegeta turned to the direction Krillin was looking to. 'Something is coming straight for us!'

In a sudden flash in front of Haruto and Gohan stood their teacher Piccolo. The two boys looked to their previous master with awe and rejoice. "MR. PICCOLO/PICCOLO-SENSEI!"

Piccolo with his eyes locked to the monster nodded. "Sorry for keeping you all waiting."

Freeza looked on intrigred by this new anusince.

Gohan looked to his teacher with excitement and relief. "Thank goodness we were waiting for you ."

Haruto nodded. "Yah we managed to hold of this guy until you got here but he has been playing with us."


End file.
